


Second Chances

by the_stargazing_dreamer



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: A/U - no culebras, F/M, Geckos will be Geckos, Kate is alone, Lucy Gecko wants a mom and she chooses Kate, Seth is alone, She meddles and matchmakes with Richie's guidance, Single Dad Seth, Teacher kate, They could both use each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2018-10-03 07:21:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 46,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10238894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_stargazing_dreamer/pseuds/the_stargazing_dreamer
Summary: Seth moves his daughter to Bethel for a new start, hoping to keep his past at bay and her safe. Kate is the last Fuller left in Bethel and she can't bring herself to leave. Guarded and overly careful, she tries to resist the new, mysterious single dad in town and his precocious six year old, but quickly finds herself reeled in by their charms. She should have known it would be anything but easy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First off, I only own the original characters you see. Everyone else is not mine sadly. 
> 
> Glimpses of Geckos is still on and I have several chapters in the works for it. So have no fear if you follow that. Since there is no end date in sight for that, I decided to go along with posting this.
> 
> This story has been rolling around in my head for a while as I toyed with the idea of how Seth would handle finding himself in his father's position. Hint: he's much better than Ray, of course.

The living room is filled with boxes. So many fucking boxes that Seth can't stand it and he doesn't know how they got there or what the hell to do with them. Each time he does this, he tries to keep the crap to a minimum, make it easier on himself, and yet there are still boxes.

He sits in a half lit room, an empty glass in his hands, and looks around the unfamiliar territory with uncertainty.

He's alone. This is the first stop Richie hasn't accompanied him to. He wouldn't let him. The other times had been different but now he has Kisa and Jed's is booming and he heard the quiet whispers of a possible baby and he is not going to fuck his little brother's life up again. He deserved this peace and it was not his job to take care of Seth.

Though he's not entirely alone, he concedes, as he hears the stairs in the hallway creak. He turns his head with a small smile at the little figure who appears in the doorway.

"What are you still doing up?"

"I can't sleep."

"Did you try?"

"Yes! I counted to a million and everything." she pouts at his grin and crosses her arms. "I'm serious Daddy!"

"I believe you. Come here," he waves her over and she maneuvers around two boxes to sit on the couch with him. "I thought you liked your room Lu. I let you go through every room and pick the one you wanted."

"It's not my room." Lucy hangs her head as she toes at the worn carpet. "Are we going to stay here?"

"That's the plan."

"But like - forever?" she looks up at him, eyes squinting in an expression that reminds him of himself. He sighs and rubs his hands over his thighs, not sure of the answer. Lucy was six and had lived in plenty more apartments and houses than she had been alive.

"We'll play it by ear." he replies vaguely, which she doesn't seem to like, and he doesn't blame her. He can't remember the last time they stayed in place for more than six months. It's not ideal and a kid should have a stable environment and he knows this but he never said he was perfect.

"I miss Uncle Richie."

"Yeah, I know." he murmurs as he pushes her brown hair out of her face. "I do too."

Richie _had_ been here - had driven with them from their loft in Houston to this beat up little house in Bethel, helped unpacked the many boxes, and once he finished his pizza, he was gone, reluctantly dragging himself out the door and back to the city Seth had abandoned. He's never been without his brother but Lucy has never been without her uncle as Richie had been a constant presence in her life, the ultimate fixture they had taken from location to location. The tiny house feels tinier without his brother and he wonders briefly if he did the right thing.

He can't wonder. It needs to be the right thing because his daughter is counting on him and she is the only thing he has ever gotten right and it was going to stay that way. His worry and anxiety was feeding her uncertainty and he straightens up immediately.

"Hey, we're gonna be fine." he nudges her chin lightly as she pouts and lifts her head to look at him. "I know we haven't really stayed put for a while. But - if you really grow to like it here, I will try my best to keep us here."

"Why can't we go back to Houston?"

Houston. Not home. He wonders if there is any place they have been that she considered home.

"Daddy,"

"What?"

"Why can't we go back with Uncle Richie?"

"Because..." he hesitates. All his years of smooth talking and lying had failed him. While he once was able to spout a detailed story off the top of his head and people would eat it up, one look at his daughter's doubtful expression made him sound like a bumbling idiot. Lucy was getting older and asking valid, difficult questions he didn't know how to answer. "Because this is an adventure and I bought the shop and you and me are gonna fix this place up together. You will be my apprentice. What do I always say?"

"I gotta try something at least once."

"Right and if you hate it, you don't have to do it again but if you like it..." he trails off as he inches his hands towards her. She doesn't notice until he actually begins tickling her and she shrieks as she tries to escape. "Then that means I'm right and I'm always right so we have nothing to worry about. So,"

He playfully pins her to the couch as she giggles and squirms and he peers down at her.

"We are going to be fine, okay? Tomorrow, we're going to start unpacking all these boxes you had to bring and we will head over and get you registered for school. Then, we will go exploring."

"What will we find?"

"I don't know. Buried treasure?"

"Dragons."

"A pirate ship."

"There's no water Daddy."

"That's what you think. You don't know the legend."

"What legend?"

"I don't know if I should tell you."

"There's no legend."

"Yes there is but only good, little girls who go to sleep get to hear it."

"Fine."

"Let's go."

"Daddy,"

"Yes?"

"Can I stay with you?" she asks meekly. "It's kind of scary in there at night and I don't have my nightlight."

"Of course." he turns and taps his back. "Come on then, princess, your royal horse awaits."

"So what's the legend?"

"Well, many years ago all this land was underwater and these waters were sailed by the Leaping Lizard. Its captain was the fiercest pirate in all the world - but dashing -"

"What's his name - and don't tell me Seth."

"If that's his name, that's his name Lucy. I don't make the legends."

"There are a lot of Seths in your legends Daddy. Like the other night, the thief who rescued the princess- which sounded a lot like Tangled- his name was Seth."

"You want to hear it or not?"

"Yes."

"Now, the pirate king-"

"You said he was a captain."

"He was but he was the king of the pirates because he had the biggest and best ship and treasure buried all over the world and a girlfriend in every port but that's not important. The important part is wherever he traveled, he always had his first mate with him. Now she was the one who really ran the show."

"That's cause girls are awesome."

"Yes they are. So this pirate princess..."

* * *

"Don't see why you just don't give him a chance."

"I'm not discussing this here."

"You're no fun. When am I going to get my gossip?"

"Saturdays and Sundays, weekdays after 3:30."

"You, Kate Fuller, are a giant stick in the mud."

She sticks her tongue out as she continues to flip through the paperwork in front of her. The bell over the door tinkles and a burst of heat fills the office from the hallway. Victoria straightens up immediately at her desk and gives her best smile.

"Hi there, how can I help you?"

"Hi, uh, we just moved to town and need to register this one for school."

"Sure. Let me get that paperwork." she jumps up from her seat and gives Kate a pointed look. She keeps her head down but glances out of the corner of her eye. A man is standing by the counter, just a few feet from her, with a little girl attached to his hand. "Here you go, and here's a pen."

"Thanks." he lets go of the girl and she stands quietly at his side. Victoria clears her throat and Kate shakes her head but keeps an eye as she signs her own forms.

"I'm Victoria Hayes. I work here in the main office. I'm Mrs. Weatherly's assistant. Anything you need you just come to me."

He's good looking. There's no doubting that and she's sure that's why Victoria has suddenly come down with a coughing fit. Clearly a hands on father, which was always a bonus. The black Henley is not weather appropriate but clings to every muscle he seems to have and she blushes faintly, then focuses on the girl. Equally adorable, with lopsided pigtails, dressed in a green sundress that she tugs at every so often.

"Do you mind if I-" she snaps up at his deep voice, suddenly realizing he's talking to her. They stare at each other - brown meeting green - and they both blink. "Uh, this pen ran out. You got a whole cupful there."

"Oh. Yeah. Sure." she grabs the coffee cup and holds it out to him, waiting until he fishes out a black ballpoint.

"Kate, where are those southern manners? Don't even introduce yourself!" Victoria chides. "This is Kate Fuller, she's one of our first grade teachers."

"I'm going in to first grade."

"You are?" it's much easier to talk to cute kids than hot dads and Kate kneels down to smile at the girl. "What's your name sweetheart?"

"Lucy Gecko."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Lucy."

"And this is Daddy."

"How do you do Mr. Gecko?" she extends her hand to him and her heart pounds in an inexplicable way as he grasps her palm.

"Nice to meet you. No need for the mister - you can call me Seth."

"So what brought you to Bethel, Seth?" Victoria asks, always one to listen to anyone's business.

"We were looking for a change of scenery and I bought the garage up on Pine Street."

"Bill's place? Thank the Lord! We haven't had a good mechanic here since Bill retired and moved to Boca. That place has been vacant for months and you'd have to drive almost a half hour to the next shop. Pain in the butt when you're having car troubles. Kate, weren't you saying you were having car problems?"

"Uh," she hesitates as Seth's warm gaze focuses on her, "well, I suppose. I mean, everything's within walking distance here so it hasn't inhibited me, but yeah, it was making some sort of noise."

"Bring it on by or if you need it towed in,"

"You just got here. It's lasted this long."

"It's not a problem. I don't have a phone set up in there yet but," he rips a piece of paper off and writes a phone number on it, then holds it out, "here's my cell if you need help. With it - the car."

"Well, thank you, that's very kind. How do you like Bethel so far?"

"Haven't seen much yet." he smiles, then looks down at the paperwork. She makes the mistake of meeting Victoria's eye and the other woman has her mouth hanging open. She points at Seth, then makes a ridiculous face and fans herself as she mouths _"oh my god, so hot!"_

"We're going exploring today." Lucy says, giving Kate a distraction. "We're going to look for the Leaping Lizard."

"Lu,"

"What's that?"

"It's a pirate ship."

"Oh." she tries not to sound confused as Seth chuckles in a flustered kind of way and pulls his daughter towards him.

"Kids." he shrugs. "So imaginative."

"Well, that sounds very exciting. I hope you find it. Victoria, here, this is finished." she holds out her clipboard. "I need to get back to my classroom."

"Why don't you take Mr. Gecko and Lucy with you? They can get a quick tour."

"That's not necessary." Seth shakes his head.

"I want to see Daddy."

"It's not a problem." Victoria insists. "You can take the paperwork with you as you walk."

"Nope, no problem at all." Kate smiles, silently swearing she would kick Victoria the next chance she got.

They walk together through the halls as she points out the various rooms - cafeteria, gym, art class, computer class. She's mostly talking to Lucy as Seth is focused on frowning at the clipboard and flipping back and forth through the pages.

"And this is my classroom." she pushes the door open and hears the little girl gasp in awe. She supposes it is coming along nicely. The multicolored bean bags are over on the reading rug, hidden beneath the makeshift canopy she created. Her bulletin board is up, decorated in apples and school supplies to mark the beginning of the year. "It's not quite done. I'm still working on putting everything together but by next week, it'll be finished and ready."

"I want this to be my class."

She laughs lightly, nodding a little, and doesn't notice Seth is watching her quietly.

"Well there are two other first grade teachers so you have a one in three chance. But Mrs. Peterson and Mrs. Jones are very nice so you will have a great year no matter what."

"I think you're really nice. Isn't she nice Daddy?"

"Yes. Thank you for showing us around."

"It was my pleasure. Do you need help getting back to the office?"

"I think we'll be fine. Lu, say good bye to Mrs. Fuller."

"Oh, it's Miss - Miss Fuller." she blushes faintly and he keeps his eyes locked on her. She stays as still as possible as she smiles.

"Miss Fuller." he repeats quietly.

"Bye Miss Fuller. See you next week!"

They are only gone a few minutes when she hears her cell phone beep. She moves to her desk and groans at Victoria's text.

_She is **SO** going in your class._


	2. Chapter 2

He is not a handyman by any means. Yes, he can build a car from practically nothing but housework is another ball game and this house needed a goddamn facelift.

He's in the process of cleaning out the gutter that runs along the front of the roof. There is an actual fucking plant sprouting up from one side, probably courtesy of some bird dropping a seed, and he drops it to the lawn with a glare.

"Daddy, look it!"

He turns slightly on the ladder and nearly falls off it when he sees Lucy hanging upside down from the dogwood tree in the front yard.

"Lu- what the-" he steadies himself and sighs. "Please get down from there - carefully!"

She sighs in annoyance but shimmies around the branch until she's upright, then with a daring and mischievous look in her eyes - which, he knows is all him and completely his fault - she jumps and lands neatly in a crouch on the grass.

"Do you want to give me a heart attack?" he asks, even though the branch was maybe six or seven feet off the ground. "You could have broken your neck."

"I wouldn't." she insists and sits down in the grass where her markers and sketchbook are scattered. He supposes it's great that he's raising an independent and fearless girl but there were times when she was too independent and too fearless and he's just not ready for that at all. His child was going to give him a run for his money and likely put him in an early grave. "Can we send Uncle Richie his picture? I don't want his 'frigerator to be ugly."

"Yeah, we can send it to him."

"Yoohoo!"

A loud call from some direction makes them both look around for the source. Lucy leans around the tree, then sits straight and looks at Seth with disbelieving, huge eyes.

"Behave," he warns as a buxom redhead comes gliding up their weed infested driveway. He climbs down from the ladder as she approaches him with a blinding smile.

"Hi there!"

"Hi,"

"I live across the street." she removes one hand from the tray she is holding to point at the blue house directly across from them. "I'm Claudia Banks. Just wanted to welcome you to the neighborhood. I made you an apple pie."

"Oh thank you. That's real nice of you. I'm Seth Gecko - this is my daughter Lucy."

"It's so nice to meet you both. And aren't you just adorable!" she pinches Lucy's cheek as she comes to a stop at Seth's side. "Children are life's greatest joy."

  
She looks back at Seth with the same beaming grin. He smiles weakly as he tugs his gloves off and reaches for the pie.

"Let me take that off your hands. Do you have kids?"

"No. No husband either." she adds with a airy laugh.

"Dear Lord, Claudia, could you be any more obvious?" a disapproving voice catches Seth's attention and he sees a blonde standing behind Claudia with a little boy in one hand and a dish in the other.

"Not as obvious as you Melanie." she retorts between gritted teeth. "Where's Frank - another business meeting?"

"As a matter of fact yes. Your pricetag is still on your pie by the way. I hear your momma callin' for you. You should run along." she flicks her hair over her shoulder as Claudia pinches her lips together. Melanie gives her a look as a shriek erupts from the other house. Claudia flushes redder than her lipstick, then turns on her heel and stomps back across the street.

Lucy lets out a guffaw but quickly covers it as a cough as the woman looks down at her.

"I think I ate a bug." she mutters. Seth chuckles as he squeezes her shoulders.

"Great source of protein." he comments. "Hi."

"Hello. I'm Melanie Connolly. I live next door. This is Frankie."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Seth Gecko, this is Lucy."

"I just wanted to bring you this and welcome you to the neighborhood. We're all very friendly and get along great." she smiles toothily as she extends the plate towards him. He smiles as he sees another pie. "It's pecan- my specialty."

"I'm sure it's delicious."

"So goes the rumor." she replies, then reaches to brush leaves off his shoulder. "Well, you ever need anything, you just give a holler. My door is always open. And my husband is rarely home."

"Oh."

"Enjoy the pie."

"Thank you." he watches as she walks down the driveway, swinging her hips.

"Here comes another one." Lucy comments.

* * *

"They were all just lurking, like they were waiting to pounce."

"Well, were you wearing that?"

"What's wrong with what I got on?"

"Nothing. I'm not surprised all the women were flocking to your yard. You were on a ladder, with that tight ass and rippling muscles, and that jawline, plus you're a single dad. You're like top grade Harlequin romance fantasy material."

"Oh, that's nice."

"If it's as quiet as you say, I'm sure you're the most exciting thing to hit in a while. Any prospects?"

"Jesus,"

"Oh come on, I may be your ex-wife but that's behind us. Now I want the gossip."

"Daddy, are we going to dinner?"

"In a minute." he sits up as Lucy appears in the kitchen. She immediately spots the laptop and rushes over.

"Is that Uncl- oh. Hi Vanessa."

"Hey sugar. How do you like your new house?"

"It's okay."

"Your daddy says you're starting school next week. Bet you're excited."

She shrugs as she leans on Seth's shoulder, hiding her face slightly. He kisses the top of her head, then pushes her gently.

"Go put some clean clothes on. I'll call you when I'm ready."

"See you later alligator."

"Bye." she stands up and walks away, Vanessa's eyes following until she disappears from her view. A wistful look is on her face and she glances down.

"I wish she was ours, not just yours."

"We had that chance. Didn't work."

"I know. She just - she's perfect, y'know?" she leans back. "How are you doing?"

He shrugs as he picks at a hangnail.

"You hear anything?"

"Quiet for now."

"Not for long I'm sure." he mutters and she sighs, moving so she's stretched out on her couch.

"Why don't you head somewhere else?"

"Like where?"

"Further than Oklahoma or Louisiana."

"Went to Jersey. Didn't make a difference. I hated it. You know, Richie is here and Eddie and -" he cuts off as he rubs a hand over the side of his face.

"Okay. I won't push you honey. You should go feed your girl and make sure you get to a food store. Stop eating takeout."

"Good bye Vanessa." he closes the Skype window and shuts the laptop. "Lu, you ready?"

"Ready!" her footsteps race down the stairs as he grabs his keys and she hops over the last step, landing on the wood floor with a loud thud. She smiles at the look he gives her and shoves her toes into her flipflops. She unlocks the front door and pulls it open, then stops. "Daddy,"

"Uh, hi." he has to force the smile onto his face at the impeccably dressed woman on his porch.

"Hello! I'm Lindsey, I live two doors down on the right. Made you a casserole!"

"Thank you." he moves forward to accept the dish and glances out into the neighborhood, wondering who else would show up during the day. "I'm Seth, this is my daughter Lucy."

"How you doing sweetie? You're so cute!" Lindsey giggles as she bends over to pinch Lucy's nose and gives Seth an eyeful of cleavage as she does. "I just love kids."

"Oh, how many do you have?"

"None, right now. I live with..." she trails off as she notices Seth is looking over her shoulder, rather than at her. He leans out the door a little, watching as Kate walks down the sidewalk across the street. She glances up after a moment, then does a double take, and raises her hand hesitantly. He returns the wave, then looks at Lindsey.

"I'm sorry- what?"

"This looks gross." Lucy says, peering into the dish.

"Lucy!"

"Well it does." she stage whispers and his mouth falters as he rushes to think of a suitable response. Lindsey is glaring down at the girl but smiles as Seth looks up at her.

"It looks delicious. You know kids can be."

"Mm-hm."

"Well, uh, we were on our way out but thanks for stopping by."

"Anytime and my door is always open."

* * *

"You read- oh, you're already in bed."

"Yeah." there is a quiet, odd tone in Lucy's voice and Seth sighs as he sits on the edge of the mattress.

"What's up?"

"Nothing."

"What's got you all upset then?"

"I'm not upset."

"No? You seem like something's bothering you." he rubs her back gently and she sighs, then rolls over so she is looking directly at him.

"Are you going to marry Vanessa?"

"What?" he laughs out in disbelief. "No. Why would you think that?"

"You always talk to her and she calls you honey and she thinks you're handsome."

"She calls everyone a pet name and I talk to her because she's my friend and I don't have a lot of those. Also, everyone thinks I'm handsome. Scoot over." he stands up, then moves under the blanket with her as she slides over. "What's this about? You always liked her."

"I do but... I don't -" she stops and he nudges her gently.

"You know you can always say or ask anything and I will be as honest as I can with you."

"All those women dressed up to see you. They acted so stupid."

"A little bit, yeah, I think they were just being friendly."

"Daddy, they think you're handsome." she looks at him like she can't believe he is this stupid. "And they didn't like me."

"That's not true."

"I don't want an evil stepmom. That includes Vanessa."

"Well, I'm definitely not marrying Vanessa so scratch that out. I'm not going to marry anyone."

"Ever?"

"I can't say ever. Maybe one day, someone will come along and I will want to."

"Oh."

"But if it does, I promise you, she will not be an evil stepmom. You are my first priority baby doll."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah and if she doesn't like you, then I don't like her. Simple as that."

"Did you like my mommy?"

"Yeah."

"Did you love her?" the question is so innocent and she's staring at him intently. He falters for a moment.

"Yeah. Yeah, I did." he finally says slowly.

"So... did she not like me?"

"Lu,"

"Why isn't she here with us?"

"I don't know." he shakes his head and she sighs. "Honey, there's some things that are a little hard to talk about."

"You said you'd be honest."

"And I am. But sometimes, it's more of a grown up thing and you need to be older to understand. I don't want to tell you something and because it's hard to understand, you see it a little differently than you should."

"Did she love me?" the question cuts at him and he fights to keep his face neutral. He knows how she's feeling - having felt the same abandonment when his own mother had left. He hated his father for the shit he'd say about his mother but at the same time, he doesn't want to lie to Lucy. Except, still do this day, he has no fucking clue what was going through his ex's mind when she decided to take off in the night.

"Yeah, baby, of course she did." he replies quietly, hoping he's right on at least that much. He exhales a sigh and turns his attention to her bedroom. "This room is hideous."

"It's pretty bad." she agrees, wrinkling her nose.

"I think tomorrow, we'll go to Home Depot and get paint. Fix this up right away. You know what colors you want?"

"Mm," she sits up and he sighs at the large tangle of knots her hair is already in. She tilts her head as she examines her room, like she's envisioning it all in her head and he's sure she is. "Blues and greens. And that wall, I want a beach. With turtles and crabs and fish and seashells."

"A girl after my own heart. Who's going to draw all these animals?"

"I will. Please, Daddy, please?"

"Alright."

"Thank you!" she beams as she hugs him tightly and he squeezes her. "Will you tell me about her? Is that okay?"

"Yes, it's okay. What do you want to know?"

"Do I look like her?"

"Nope."

"Oh. Do I do anything like her?"

"Actually, she was really good at drawing so you definitely get that from her."

"What would she draw?"

"Lots of things."

She asks a bunch of trivial questions that he partially lies on and she's almost asleep when he finally asks one of his own.

"Lu, do you want a mom?"

"Sometimes." she whispers, then adds, "But I think you're really great."

"Thanks. I think you're really great too." he kisses her head and she snuggles close to his chest. "I love you, Lu. Always, okay?"

"I love you too Daddy."

 


	3. Chapter 3

They just get back from the store and are unloading the trunk when they hear footsteps approaching. Seth sighs inwardly and pretends to make a show out of pulling out the paint cans when he hears Lucy squeal with delight.

"Hi Miss Fuller!"

He moves so quickly, he smacks his head against the trunk door.

"Ow, shit!" he hisses and winces as he rubs a hand over his head.

"Daddy," Lucy gives him a reproachful look and he holds out his other hand in apology.

"Sorry. Reflex. Hi,"

"Hi. I am so sorry. I didn't mean to startle you." Kate looks sheepish as she steps up next to him. She doesn't hesitate in reaching up and putting a hand on his head. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think the - yeah." he smiles and he knows he looks like a dope as they stare at each other. She smiles back, a faint blush to her cheeks, and he quickly eyes her over.

Every single woman to grace his property yesterday had been in the shortest, tightest, most revealing dresses or skirts and exaggerated makeup. Kate stands before him in a pair of white capris and a blue button down over a gray tank top. Her hair rests over her shoulders and is held back by a simple headband. Her look is more natural with a faint hint of eyeliner. It is a relief and also refreshing.

"I felt bad not coming by yesterday. It wasn't very neighborly of me. I think I was caught off guard by - I didn't realize you live so close."

"That's okay. We were uh, bombarded anyway."

"I figured." she chuckles, pushing her hair behind her ear. "Anyway, I still wanted to come over and say welcome."

"Did you bring us more pie?"

"No, no." she laughs again, just because she knows what he went through. "But I did make you some sandwiches. Break up the takeout and pie and casseroles."

She turns and picks a picnic basket up off the ground, then turns back to him.

"There are sodas and juices and chips too."

"Oh. Wow, that's really nice of you. Thank you."

"What kind of sandwiches?" Lucy asks.

"Hey, be grateful." Seth gives her a nudge but Kate simply smiles.

"Ham and cheese, turkey, and roast beef. Figured I'd cover all my bases."

"Sounds perfect." Lucy grins with an approving nod, making Kate laugh.

"Glad you approve." she holds the basket out to Seth. "I hope you enjoy."

"I'm sure we will."

Neither of them notice Lucy looking back and forth like she's watching a tennis match.

"You can have some with us." she says.

"Oh no, that's okay." Kate says quickly as Seth says, "I don't think that's appropriate."

"Why not?"

"Because she's... a teacher."

"She's not my teacher! Not yet anyway. Come on!" she grabs Kate by the hand and starts dragging her towards the house, causing the woman to let out a startled "oh."

"Lucy,"

"She has a right! She made all this food. Daddy, where are your manners?"

His jaw drops slightly as Kate manages to hold in her laughter.

"I guess if it's okay with your mom, I'll come in for a few minutes." she concedes.

"Oh, I don't have a mom. And Daddy says I'm the lady of the house so I say yes. Come on!"

Lucy seems satisfied that she is no longer met by refusal and continues on into the house. Seth sighs and holds the basket in one hand as he grabs the bag from Home Depot in the other, then one of the paint cans. When he comes in, Lucy is giving Kate the tour. She nods enthusiastically, oohing and ahhing for effect even though they don't have much right now. He quickly runs back to the car for the other paint and when he returns, he hears Lucy say,

"And this is Daddy's room."

"Lu!" he shouts up the stairs but hears Kate deflect gently and redirect her attention elsewhere. He feels like his face is on fire, which is ridiculous, because it is just a room. But he'd be a fool not to admit that Kate was beautiful and the thought of a beautiful woman in his bedroom - he coughs loudly as they both appear at the top of the stairs.

"What?" his daughter looks innocent.

"Why don't you set the table?"

"Okay." she disappears into the kitchen as they linger in the hallway staring at each other.

"Sorry, she can be a handful."

"Please. I handle twenty of her on a daily basis. It's much easier one on one."

"Still, she'll steamroll you without warning."

"I like her. She's spunky."

"Sure, that's one way of putting it." he laughs, running a hand through his hair. "I didn't mean to sound like a jackass. She's right, it was rude not to invite you in. I just don't- I get the impression the neighborhood is very talkative and I wouldn't want you to... jeopardize anything for something so menial."

"They are talkative but I don't think anyone is going to call the presses for interacting with my neighbors. Or have you not been letting everyone in?"

"Only the ones who actually make the food - so you're the first."

She tilts her head back and laughs, then walks by him to get to the kitchen. He remains planted in the hallway, like he's suddenly grown roots, and tries to decipher that odd sensation in his stomach.

He is so fucked.

* * *

"C'mon, c'mon."

The laptop beeps as it waits for the Skype call to connect. Finally, the call opens up.

"Hey Se- Lucy." Richie looks surprised to see his niece sitting in the screen. "What a surprise. Where's your pops?"

"He's not here. This is an emergency."

"What? What happened? What's wrong? Where is he?"

"He's in the kitchen. I'm upstairs. I need your help. I started school today."

"How did it go?"

"It was great. I made a new friend and I love my teacher. And so does Daddy."

"Huh?"

"Her name is Miss Fuller and she's really pretty and kind and super smart like you and she's just perfect and Daddy really likes her. They were making googly eyes at each other this morning."

"Is that so?" he starts smirking as she nods insistently.

"But Daddy is super silly and he won't tell her! And she won't say anything to him so I need you to help me get them to kiss and fall in love."

"Oh. Well, Lu, you can't make them fall in love. That just happens on its own."

"But she's perfect!" she throws her hands up, then clasps them over her face in exasperation. "She knows everything and she's sweet and she made us food and she laughs at all Daddy's corny jokes. But most importantly, she likes me! And Daddy said if I'm gonna get a stepmom, she's gotta like me or he's not gonna like her."

"A stepmom huh? This escalated very quickly. Listen munchkin, I think maybe you are thinking about moms lot. And that's understandable."

"Did you want a mom?"

"Yeah. But I - as time went on and that didn't happen, I knew to be appreciative of what I did have and I had your dad and Uncle Eddie. Now I'm not saying you won't ever have that because I can't see the future but what you want and what your dad want may not necessarily jive."

"But it's like in the movies! They get this look and they're all -" she bats her eyelashes and sighs dramatically as demonstration. "And - and it was just really nice when she was with us. Like she's always been there."

She ends slightly slumped over, with a wistful, quiet tone. Richie is quiet as he watches her. He sighs and rubs a hand under his glasses.

"How frequently do they see each other?"

"You're gonna help me?" she instantly perks up, eyes hopeful.

"I'm your partner in crime right?"

"Uncle Richie, you're the best!"

"Lu, did you hear- what are you doing?" Seth stops short in the doorway when he sees his brother's face.

"Hi."

"You know if you want to talk to someone, you need me to be in here too to help unless it's an emergency."

"It was an emergency."

"What's your emergency?"

"I can't tell you. It's a secret."

"Go set the table for dinner. In the future, an emergency is if I'm dead." he waits until she's out of the room before turning his stare on Richie.

"So, I hear you're hot for teacher."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Lucy wanted to tell me about her first day of school and I heard all about Miss Fuller and your googly eyes."

"She doesn't know what she's talking about."

"Yeah, I beg to differ. You already are getting shifty about this."

"Shut up." he pauses, trying to clear his head of Kate. "It wouldn't work."

"Why?"

"She's a teacher."

"Is she also a nun? Did I miss the part where this is a Catholic school?"

"No."

"So who cares?"

"She's Lucy's teacher. That's a conflict of interest."

"Because you are so honorable and always stick to the straight and narrow path."

"You're not helping."

"When was the last time you were with someone?"

"I- there was - alright, it's been a while. I just - Lucy comes first. I don't need that anymore."

"Just because you have a kid doesn't mean you take a vow of chastity. I will personally drive down there so you have a night to yourself and can tap this supposed sweet ass."

"Don't talk about her like that. She's not like that." he stares over the laptop and out the window, which has the vantage point of facing Kate's house. It is three houses away on the other side of the street so it isn't like he can see anything detailed but he still feels like he's being drawn in by a magnet.

"Defending her honor. Good start."

"My food is burning."

"And there's the deflection."

"Shut up Richard."


	4. Chapter 4

"Hi."

"Hey sweet pea."

"I have a serious question."

"Okay." Seth manages not to laugh and turns to face Lucy, who sits primly at their table with several papers in front of her. "Shoot."

"Remember when we lived in Houston, I asked for a pet and you said no cause we didn't have a yard?"

"Mhmm."

"Well, now we have a yard and they are having an adoption weekend at the shelter and I would like to go. And here is a list of the pros and cons."

"You're prepared."

"I wanted to show you I mean business."

"Okay. Let's hear it."

"Okay." she taps her papers on the table and clears her throat. "Number one - they would make me happy and me being happy is important."

"I agree."

"Number two - it teaches me... res - and uh- time ma- I don't know these words."

"Did someone help you with this?" he takes the paper from her and glances over the short list. "Responsibility and time management. Why's that?"

"Cause I'd have to take care of them and make sure they are safe and healthy and eat lots of food. I'd have to make sure they are taken care of before school and before bed." she says, staring upward like she's trying to remember. He smiles slightly, knowing Richie had coached her on this.

"Number three?"

"We can train them to be really smart and help you in the garage."

"Uh-huh. Anything else?"

"I really want a friend." she says, puppy dog eyes on full display. Well, damn. How is he supposed to say no to that?

"Lu, a dog or a cat is going to be a lot of work."

"I know and I'm ready to do my part. I swear Daddy. Pinky promise."

* * *

"We are only looking, okay? Remember we are just looking." he tries to impress this on his daughter but he knows it is futile.

"Mhmm." she nods as she drags him through the parking lot and into the building. He gets the idea that she is looking for something the way she ducks and arches her head around. "Come on!"

Before he can protest or question, she waves with her free hand, "Hi Miss Fuller!"

Kate turns with a kitten in her arms and she smiles as she sees them.

"Hi guys!" she walks up and Lucy coos as she pets the tabby. "What are you doing here?"

"Are you following me?" Seth asks.

"Mm, I think you are following me. You showed up at my work, you live in my neighborhood, and now you're coming to where I volunteer." she flashes a playful smile and he raises his eyebrows.

"You volunteer here?" he looks down at Lucy, who smiles. "I get the feeling I'm being steamrolled."

"I told you that Daddy."

"Did you? I don't remember that part."

"Mhmm. Miss Fuller told us all about the adoption fair at school."

"You did?" he lifts his gaze to the brunette, who nods. "Did you help write that convincing list of reasons why we should come?"

"No."

"Uncle Richie helped with that." Lucy explains.

"Of course he did."

"So do you know what you're looking for?" Kate asks.

"We're just looking."

"There are pros and cons to cats and dogs." Lucy says seriously.

"I agree. You should consider your options. Why don't you come with me? You have to fill out some forms and then I'll take you to the cat area."

"Miss Fuller has two cats." Lucy says as they follow Kate to a sitting area. "They're brothers."

"That's nice. Why the forms?"

"Information and to help decide who would be the best fit. It's an application really. If you don't find anyone today, we'll keep you on file for six months."

Once the paperwork is completed, they follow Kate down a long hallway and through a metal door. On the other side is a wall lined with cubbies and two glass enclosures, large enough for humans to interact with the cats. There are cats everywhere and Lucy gasps with excitement.

"I don't know about a cat." Seth mutters, eyeing a particularly mean looking gray feline, who hisses back at him. "They can be bastards. Litter boxes. Claws. We had a cat for a few months when I lived with my uncle. He was a jerk - the cat, not my uncle. They aren't very sociable. I can just see Lucy getting her eyes scratched out trying to force it to play dress up."

"That's where you come in and teach her the proper way to handle an animal. Cats can be an acquired taste." Kate replies. She opens one cubby and sets the kitten she's holding inside. "They are more independent than a dog. I think so at least. Fitz and Gatsby don't care if they see a person for days. Every dog I interact with always seems eager to see someone."

"Fitz and Gatsby?" he lifts an eyebrow.

"Imagine - a teacher who likes to read. An amazing concept."

"You teach my daughter that sass?"

"Only on Fridays. I get the feeling you send her with more sass than I send home." she teases, drawing a laugh and an agreeing nod out of him.

"Let's look at the dogs." Lucy interrupts.

"Follow me." Kate turns and walks back out into the main hallway. The Geckos follow behind and Seth forces his eyes to remain on the back of her head. When Kate opens the door to the dog area, he knows instantly they are not leaving alone. The dogs each have a small room, much like the glass enclosures in the cat area.

"Oh." Lucy lets go of his hand and approaches the first window. Inside, is a sad looking Labrador retriever, curled up on a bed.

"This is Pluto. He's been here a little over six months. His owner surrendered him because they had a baby. He just turned four."

"That's so sad." she crouches down in front of the door and presses her hand against the glass. He lifts his head and stares at her, then slowly climbs off his bed and approaches the door. He noses the glass where her palm is. After a brief moment, his tail begins to wag. Seth sighs quietly and kneels next to his daughter. The dog turns his attention to him and Lucy tilts her head, awaiting his response.

"We do have an outdoor area. We can take him out and you can spend some time with him." Kate suggests.

"Let's do it." Lucy nods, practically bouncing on the spot. Her excitement infects Pluto, who begins wiggling as well.

"That's the happiest I've seen him in weeks."

* * *

Seth doesn't know who he's expecting when he hears the knock on his door. He ignores the part of his brain hoping it's Kate and tries to play it cool when he sees her standing on the porch.

"Hi."

"Hey," she smiles as she tucks her hair behind her ear. "I hope I'm not intruding."

"No. Are we being inspected?"

"No. Do you need to be?"

"I don't think so." he replies just as he hears something shatter further back in the house, followed by barking. "Maybe ten more hands."

"I just-" she lifts her hand and holds up a dog toy. "Wanted to welcome Pluto to the neighborhood. How's he adjusting?"

Lucy shrieks with laughter as she runs down the hall, Pluto running after her. They skid around the corner and disappear into the living room, where they tumble onto the couch together. Pluto flops onto his back as Lucy rubs his belly.

"Like he's always been here. Thanks for your help yesterday."

"I didn't do much. You all chose each other." she pauses, then smiles again, "I'm sorry if she put you on the spot."

"It's been a topic of discussion for a while. He's a good dog. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't taken by him too."

"He really is a sweetheart. Looks like he and Lucy are already friends. It's good for her."

"Yeah, yeah it is."

"For him too. It's good to see that tail wagging. You did a good thing."

"Thanks. Maybe, uh, he can meet Fitz and Gatsby some time."

"I'm sure they remember each other. They were at the shelter at the same time. Pluto would hang out at our desk and when they came to the shelter, I'd keep them with me for a while. He's very gentle with them."

"A reunion then."

"Sounds nice."

"I got our grill working finally. Maybe, maybe I can interest you in a burger in exchange for some dog tips."

"I might know a thing or two."

"I know nothing."

"I'll just call you Jon Snow then." she chuckles as he grins.

"Well, we have something in common."

"We have a few things in common."

"How's tomorrow night? I promised Lucy we'd check out that indoor amusement park tonight."

"Tomorrow it is."

"Okay. It's a date."

They both stop and the alarms are going off in his head as her smile fades slightly.

"I didn't - I mean -"

"It's okay. I'll see you tomorrow. Have a good night." 


	5. Chapter 5

"This is not a date." she tells herself as she stares in her closet. She tosses aside another dress and sighs. A meow from behind her catches her attention and she glances at Fitz. "It's not. It's just dinner. With an extremely attractive man that I have not stopped thinking about in six weeks. And now I'm talking to my cat. Gatsby, don't give me that look. Now I'm talking to both of them. Great. I'll just be the crazy cat lady on Baker Street."

She throws another dress to the floor, then turns to her pants.

"He called it a date. But that's a common euphemism - _it's a date._ I can't date him anyway. He's the father of one my students. Yes, I've been flirting with him - I think - but I'm toeing a very dangerous line. This is ridiculous. I am a grown woman. I am able to be a productive, engaging person who has friends and I don't need to be... hoodwinked by a nice ass and good hair. It doesn't have to be a thing."

Another meow and she sighs.

"Of course I want it to be a thing." she mutters and turns back to grab a red sundress off a hanger.

* * *

"Which one?"

"They look the same. I thought we were having burgers."

"We are."

"So, why are you dressing up?"

"I'm not dressing up." Seth looks insulted that Lucy would state such a thing and she shrugs as she flops onto his bed.

"I think you're handsome any way."

"Thank you."

"Miss Fuller does too." she mumbles, like she didn't expect him to hear her. He drops his hands and turns to stare at her. He decides against commenting, not wanting her to get any ideas.

He winds up in jeans and a plain black t-shirt.

* * *

"You really don't have to do that." he says, later in the night as he washes dishes and hands them over to her. "You're my guest."

"My momma taught me two things - bring a dish and always help clean up." she replies, setting the dish in the cabinet after she dries it.

"If you insist."

"I do." she smiles and his heart pounds like he's a freaking teenager again. "So, how do you like town? Lucy seems like she adjusted well. She's wonderful in class."

He watches her, then lets out a quiet chuckle as he grabs the next plate.

"What?"

"Why don't you tell me about yourself? This isn't a parent/teacher conference. We'll talk about school when the time comes."

"Oh." she looks startled and bites her lower lip. "Not much to tell. I grew up here. Came back after college. Never left."

"Must be nice." he mutters and she tilts her head questioningly. "To have something like that, I mean - to know where you - have roots somewhere."

"I guess. It can get kind of ... routine."

"Routine is good."

"Are we going to have dessert yet?" Lucy skips into the kitchen, Pluto at her heels. She stops at the other counter to grab a bone and tosses it to him.

"Almost. Did you pick a movie?" Seth asks.

"Yup. _The Little Mermaid_."

"Wonderful."

Kate giggles at the sarcasm in his voice and sets the last plate in the cabinet.

"It's a classic." she says.

"Classic pain in the ass maybe. I only let her watch that crap because I make sure she knows it's just a movie. Don't need anyone getting any ideas and running off for a guy."

"Ariel wanted to be human before she saw Eric."

"She lacks good judgement. I'm not debating the finer points of a Disney movie with you." he replies, making her laugh again. "I'm Team Triton all the way."

"Well, of course you are."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're an overprotective father to a little girl."

"Damn right I am."

"Are you going to watch the movie with us Miss Fuller?"

"What kind of dessert are you having?"

"Hot fudge sundaes."

"And these delicious brownies I may have already stolen two of." Seth adds with a smirk.

"You weren't supposed to have any!" Lucy chides. She sighs and looks at Kate. "Daddy _never_ follows the rules."

"I make 'em, don't have to follow 'em. Never said to do what I do."

"So you're some master thief, is that it?" Kate teases and his smirk grows a little.

"You have no idea princess." he replies and her heart shouldn't have skipped a beat but it does. She clears her throat and retorts,

"Better watch it. She may pick up your thieving ways and turn the tables."

"God, I hope not."

"So are you going to stay?" Lucy presses, realizing she still hasn't gotten an answer.

"Sure."

"But bed early - it is a school night." Seth adds.

They make their sundaes, then settle on the couch for the movie. Kate is not surprised to see Lucy knows every line and every song, but it makes her giggle when she hears Seth humming around his spoon to _Under the Sea_.

"This is my favorite part!" Lucy jumps up when they get to _Kiss the Girl_. She dances around, singing the words at the top of her lungs, which gets Pluto up and howling as well.

"Alright, alright, we can't hear!" Seth exclaims as she flops back on the couch. "Jeez."

"Sorry Daddy but it's so good and Sebastian knows what he's talking about. Eric is just silly."

"He doesn't seem like he has a lot of brain cells to spare."

"It's so romantic - and they get googly eyes and you know they want to kiss."

"What did you say?" he drops the spoon into his bowl and looks at her in surprise.

"That they want to kiss?"

"Before that."

"It's romantic?"

"After that."

"Googly eyes?"

"Googly eyes." he repeats, remembering his conversation with his brother. "Oh."

"What?"

"Nothing. Just - nothing, watch the movie." he slides a little to his left, subtly creating more space between himself and Kate. At the end of the movie, he shuts the TV off and points to the stairs. "Bed. I'll be up in a minute to tuck you in."

"Okay. Good night Miss Fuller." Lucy leans over and hugs Kate. "Thanks for the brownies and teaching Pluto to shake hands."

"You're welcome. Thanks for showing me how to make an awesome sundae." she smiles as Lucy walks towards the stairs. Seth keeps his eyes on Kate, watching her expression.

"Have fun but not too much fun."

"What?" her comment startles him and Kate looks surprised at the teasing tone in Lucy's voice. "What do you mean?"

"No more movies or ice cream cause I can't get any."

"Oh." he sinks into the couch as Kate giggles with her face in her hands. "Sorry."

"I thought-" she laughs again, her cheeks bright red, and stands from the couch. "I should get going."

"I'll only be a couple minutes. You can stay. I have more adult beverages than water and apple juice. Maybe even a movie that doesn't include animated, singing lobsters."

"He's a crab."

"Same difference. So?"

"I can spare a little more time."

"Good. Don't move. I'll be right back." he says, then heads up the stairs.

"Okay." she lets out a sigh as she twists her hands and paces the living room. "Be cool. Be cool and don't do anything stupid."

She takes the time alone to look around the living room. Some of Lucy's toys are piled in one corner - a Barbie house, a few stuffed animals, some Disney princesses, and blocks. There is an easel there as well and she smiles at the picture of Pluto, drawn a little better than what she normally saw from six year olds. The shelves by the TV are filled with a massive amount of DVDs and she also sees some VHS tapes snuck in as well. The titles range from old black and white films to westerns, Disney, comedy, and everything in between. There are several pictures of Lucy at various ages, only two of Seth - one with two other men and the other with Lucy at Disney World. There are no signs of Lucy's mother.

She has wondered about the woman frequently but has not asked any questions, not wanting to pry and feeling it wasn't her place.

"Okay, we are free." Seth returns and she turns away from the shelf to look at him. "I have white wine, whiskey, some bourbon,"

"The wine is fine. Thanks."

He comes back with wine for her and whiskey for himself and they sit back on the couch in silence.

"It's quiet without Lucy." she says, hoping to break the awkward lull.

"It is. She is nonstop. I feel like I've entered The Twilight Zone when she is asleep." he replies, then laughs slightly, "I guess she's been in control around here - around us, I mean. Like a buffer. I'm not good at this."

"At what?"

"Socializing? I spend most my time with a six year old. There aren't many adults I associate with."

"We're in the same boat then."

"I'm sorry about her."

"What are you sorry for? She's wonderful, never gives me any problems."

"She can be... she gets these ideas and kind of runs with them, without any real awareness of how she's affecting people. Her comment about not having too much fun for one thing." he explains and she laughs.

"I think we may have been interpreting that in a more grown up way than she intended."

"She really likes you. She talks about you constantly."

"She talks about you too. You two are really close."

"Yeah, we are. It's just us. Besides my brother and uncle, I mean. I make sure she's - I want her to be a decent human being so I'm doing my best to cover all my bases."

"Well, you're doing a good job."

They sidestep any personal conversations and focus on bland, inane details like favorite movies and the last book they read. She's not sure how it happens but one second, she's laughing over his story about an angry customer at his old garage, and the next, they are staring at each other. It's the kind of stare that you know is going to turn into something and before she can pull herself away, he leans in and kisses her.

She's pretty sure she makes a noise as her fingers curl into his t-shirt. He pulls away slightly, giving her about two inches of space - a chance to say no- but then she tips her head up and kisses him back. They exchange a few gentle kisses before she feels his mouth open and she's done for.

She tells herself that she hasn't been with another man in a very long time. That's the only valid reason why she is sitting in Seth Gecko's lap, with her hands tight around his hair, and making out like a damn teenager. It doesn't help that he's good at this and his hands graze all the right places and his mouth is making her lose all common sense. If she had any, she would have restrained herself.

"Daddy?"

She jumps away like she's been burned and he stares at her with wide eyes.

"Ye-yeah?" he croaks and runs his hands through his hair. The stairs creak where Lucy stands and Kate lets out a quiet groan as she presses her palms against her face.

"Can I have a glass of water?"

"Yeah." he begins to stand up and Kate jumps up, startling him. "Wait-"

"I have to go."

"Kate, hang on-"

"Thanks for dinner." she disappears out the front door before he can stop her.

 


	6. Chapter 6

"Are you even listening to me? Seth? What the fuck are you doing?"

He ignores Richie's voice and continues to stare out the window. He's looking for Kate, no point in lying or hiding that fact. He hasn't seen her since Sunday night when he lost his fucking mind and made the decision to kiss her. When he picks Lucy up from school, he keeps a safe distance but she never comes out anyway, preferring to release the kids from the doorway.

"What crawled up your ass?"

"Nothing."

"You know I'll keep pushing until you tell me. Or I could always ask Lucy."

"She doesn't know."

"So it is something."

Seth glowers but finally turns from the window and sits down in front of his laptop. Richie waits as he fidgets, then drops his head.

"I kissed Kate."

"Who is Kate? You mean Miss Fuller?" he pauses, then laughs. "Look who's still a dirty dog."

"Shut up."

"So why do you look so miserable? Didn't go as planned? Wasn't good?"

"It was great until Lucy interrupted us and spooked her." he replies, then adds, "And me."

"God, when did you turn into a pussy?"

"When I have someone else to think about. I don't know why I did it. I mean, I know why I did it but it's incredibly stupid and irresponsible."

He misses the way Richie rolls his eyes and sits back against his chair. He shakes his head a little, toying with his fingers, and sighs.

"I fucked things up. I wasn't even thinking. I probably scared the shit out of her. It's like-" he hesitates and sighs again, then runs his hands over his face. "If Lu didn't come down, I would've slept with her. I know I would have."

"Really?"

"She was wearing this dress and I could've just-" he shakes his head again and keeps his hands over his face. "What the fuck is wrong with me? Of all the people, it has to be her. I keep saying it's only because it's been so long but it's not. It's just a horrible idea."

"Does she like Lucy?"

"Of course she likes Lucy. That's her job."

"Not necessarily. And besides, I'm talking outside of school."

"I don't know. I think so. I- I got to think of Lucy."

"So dating someone who likes and cares about your daughter is a bad thing?"

* * *

"So what was it like?"

"Jess, we are not in high school anymore. He's not Kyle."

"So why even start to tell me?"

Kate tips her head back in exasperation but sighs and puts her phone back to her ear. She shakes her head, as if Jessica will see her, and grimaces as her sister-in-law shouts at her nephew.

"Okay, some advice - don't have a toddler on a tour bus."

"Maybe you guys could do a reality show."

"And maybe we can have Aunt Katie come be the cute bachelorette."

"How about no?"

"What happened with this guy?"

"I don't know. One minute we were talking, the next we were making out and I was ready to rip his clothes off."

"God, that sounds amazing." Jess sighs wistfully. "Don't get married or have kids. It changes everything."

"Yeah well, that's the end of this."

"Why? The way you describe him, he's perfect. Why can't you let yourself be happy?"

"I am happy!"

"Are you? Because some times, I think you're just skating through life and not taking time to actually live. Kiss a guy, rip his shirt off, take a risk. Just use a condom."

"Oh my God."

"You know what I mean. If you actually like him and he likes you, why are you punishing yourself?"

"I'm not punishing myself. His daughter is in my class. I'm trying to be responsible and not lose my job."

"Is there a rule against dating single dads?" she pauses, then adds, "Is he single?"

"Yes. And I don't know, I'm sure there is a rule or if there isn't and someone found out, they'd make a big deal about it. Say I'm loose and amoral."

"Then leave the town that's stuck in the 1950s. Who you date does not affect your teaching."

"It does when she's in my class. Even - I think, even if I didn't know Seth, I'd still favor Lucy. She's just this little spitfire and she's hysterical and so smart but because I've been stupid enough to build this personal relationship with them, it's only made it worse."

* * *

She is busy cleaning up after Back to School night when she hears the tap on her door. She glances at first, then straightens up when she finds Seth.

"I thought you left."

"I did. I didn't want anyone being nosy and sticking around though." he replies, walking further into the room. "I wanted to, um, about Sunday,"

"Seth, please - just- don't-"

"I don't know what came over me and I hope it hasn't negatively impacted our... friendship."

She sighs and throws away a stack of styrofoam plates.

"Lucy asked me if we were fighting because I haven't come by. I didn't realize how frequently we were running into each other." she says softly. "I don't want her getting the wrong impression."

"I agree. I don't either. Look, I like you - a lot. But Lucy is my priority,"

"I understand that."

"And, I just - she's - I don't know why I didn't see it earlier but she's on this kick about her mom and getting a mom and she's really drawn to you and she talks about you constantly. I don't want her to get her hopes up for something - I haven't been with anyone in a long time. The last person - woman - Lucy didn't even know about her because I don't want her being exposed to someone and getting attached. But we're all kind of tangled up together here."

"Seth, look, you don't need to spin a story -"

"It's not a story."

"No, I know, but what I mean is, I'm not offended. You don't need to explain yourself. I absolutely agree. I- I have my career to think about and I don't want to jeopardize that. I don't know if - it's better to just err on the side of caution. Maybe - maybe once the school year ends, I don't know."

"Oh."

"Oh?" she raises an eyebrow at his disappointed frown. "Wasn't this where you were going?"

"I was going to suggest quietly testing us out but if you - whatever you want to do. I see it from your side too. You're right."

"God, why is this so difficult?" she mutters, pressing her hands over her face. "I like you too but it's just-"

"Do you want to grab some dinner?" he asks suddenly and she scoffs, "Only as friends. We can be friends right?"

"Yeah, I suppose."

"And I'm sure you haven't eaten so you're hungry. We can even leave town. We went to this diner about fifteen minutes away last weekend. Pretty decent food. No one knew us."

"I could go for some food." she admits after a long pause.

* * *

"Alright, now you, confess." he says and she chuckles as she pokes ice cubes with her straw.

"Uh, my brother is the frontman for Fanglorious."

"You're kidding."

"Nope."

"Their music sucks."

"I'll be sure to let him know." she laughs again while he sits back and stares at her.

"Seriously? You don't seem like that."

"Are you and your brother exactly alike?"

"Good point. So how did he get into that?"

"He always liked music and after he graduated high school, he took off, and his girlfriend followed him, and it was a whole big scandal. But now he's famous and they're married with a two year old and everyone pretends like they were always okay with it. I was always okay with it."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I knew he wasn't - when my parents adopted Scott and he moved here, some people weren't very welcoming. And music was always his passion so I knew he'd get up and go. I think my parents did too but they expected college at least."

"What do they think now?"

"Oh, well, uh, they actually passed away."

"Oh. Shit, I'm sorry." he looks genuinely apologetic and his face softens in some kind of way like he wants to comfort her.

"It's okay. It was - well, my mom's been gone almost ten years and my dad's been gone six." she says quietly. She tries to remain neutral but she must seem upset because she feels him shift under the table and his fingers toy with hers on the tabletop.

"My mom ran off when I was maybe two or three and my dad died when I was ten."

"Jesus, Seth, it's not a competition."

"What? No! I just meant-"

"It's okay. It was a joke," she chuckles when he flares up in an embarrassed panic.

"I was trying to show some way that I understand."

"I know. Thank you." she pauses, watching their hands, then slips hers further against his and squeezes. "So now that we've slid completely into morbid territory, it was your turn to reveal something. Try something happy. First family vacation or something."

"With Lucy, to Disney last spring for her birthday."

"You've never -"

"My dad wasn't the vacationing type and my uncle would take us with him if he needed to go on business but I wouldn't count those as vacations."

* * *

"I think this made it even worse." she whispers later in the car, when they are almost back in town. He glances out the corner of his eye, then nods.

"Yeah, I agree." he reaches over for her hand, then kisses her knuckles gently. "I wish I didn't like you so much Kate."

They don't say another word, though they remain in each other's grasp, and he eventually pulls into the empty parking lot at the school.

"Where the hell is your car?"

"In my driveway. I walked today."

"You- Jesus. Wait, you're still having car problems? Why didn't you bring it in or call me?"

"I think I was trying to avoid you." she admits and he laughs.

"Am I that detestable that you'd rather go without a car?"

"More like that desirable." she mutters and the heat from his gaze turns her face red. "I can walk from here."

"Uh, no, we're going to the same place - neighborhood." he puts the car in drive before she can leave and heads for home. When he arrives at her house, he pulls in the driveway and turns the ignition off. "So I'm desirable huh?"

"Don't let it go to your head."

"Guess all our cards are on the table."

"Guess so."

"Well, you know what I'm going to say. I'll leave it up to you."

"I don't want any problems or anyone to get hurt." she stares out the windshield and watches Fitz wind his way through the bay window. "It's been so long since - since I've had someone, since I did something for myself, since I was-"

"Yeah, me too."

She sighs as she turns to look at him. He tilts his head, like he's waiting and she supposes he is, waiting for her to make a decision.

"I'm not asking you to marry me. We can take it slow - super slow." he grins at her and she scoffs, shaking her head. But then, she sighs again, and leans over to kiss him.

It's slow and chaste, nothing like the intensity of their previous kisses, and when she pulls back, she presses her face against his shoulder. He kisses the top of her head and keeps his face against her hair.

"I'll come by in the morning to look at your car." he whispers. She nods, then lifts her head enough to look at him.

"I'll make you breakfast." she replies, kissing him again. This one lasts a little longer before he leans away.

"I feel like people are watching us."

"I'm sure they are."

"You're going to be the envy of the neighborhood."

"Shut up." she chuckles as she settles back in her own seat. There is something that is eating at her and before she completely jumps in the deep end, she would like an answer. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yes,"

"What uh - where is Lucy's mom?"

"I don't know. She left one night when she was three weeks old." he slumps against the headrest and ignores the laser stare of the cats from the house. "I have another confession. I never told anyone."

"So why are you telling me?"

"I trust you." he inhales a breath, "When Lu was a year old, I hired a PI to find my mom. I was too much of a chicken shit and honestly, still angry, to look for Sonja so I thought if I found my mom, I'd understand. Be able to explain things better when Lucy was old enough."

"So what happened?"

"She's remarried to some rich rancher with a fuck ton of land in Kansas. I have two sisters - probably your age and a little younger. I never called her."

"Why?"

"I don't know. But I didn't tell Richie. He doesn't remember her and I didn't want him involved. When I decided to not contact her, I just wanted to pretend like I still didn't know. I don't know why I- I guess Lucy's been asking questions now and it came to mind. Now, I still don't know what to tell her and I don't know enough of the truth to be honest with her but at the same time, I don't want to lie and make Sonja out to be something she's not."

"You ever think about finding her?"

"No." his denial is hard, certain, and unwavering. "Maybe in the beginning but now - I - I would have liked for Lu to have a traditional family but now it's just been us and I don't want to share. In my opinion, she doesn't deserve her. But, at the same time, I wouldn't want to reach out and hear she's rejecting her again because Lu is amazing and smart as hell and I don't know why anyone wouldn't want to be part of her life."

"That's her loss. Don't feel guilty for something she decided." she murmurs as she rubs her hand over his arm. "If it's any consolation, I think you're doing a fantastic job and it's because of you that she's all those things."

"Thanks." he clears his throat, then turns to look at her. "I should probably go relieve the babysitter. Been a lot longer than I said."

"Sounds like a good idea."

"I'll see you in the morning." he promises and she nods as they kiss. 


	7. Chapter 7

They make it three weeks. Honestly, Seth is surprised they haven't been caught prior to this since they aren't exactly being careful, despite what they said. They tried but it hadn't worked. Maybe because every time he got within thirty feet of Kate, every rational thought in his mind went out the door.

He has it bad - so fucking bad and he's not ashamed to admit it, except he has no one to admit it to, at least not yet. He wants to take it slow and do this right. He may not have known Kate long but she's too special and important to fuck things up for.

And, maybe, in the back of his mind, he's scared.

But it feels too damn good when he's with her. It's ridiculous, lovey dovey bullshit he never believed in, and yet she's finishing his sentences, the world seems brighter, and he feels whole for the first time in a long time. Most importantly, she genuinely adores Lucy and it feels like forever since there was a woman in his life who didn't use his daughter as a pawn against him.

Which is why he is quickly ushering her into his house and closing the door as soon as he can. She barely says hello when he kisses her. She makes a muffled sound and her free hand slides along the back of his neck.

"Hi," she flashes a dazed smile when they pull away.

"Hi. I wasn't expecting you."

"Surprise. Is this a bad time?"

"No." he replies just as Lucy lets out a congested whine. "It's never going to be a good time."

"What did the doctor say?"

"Sinus infection with a side of an ear infection."

"Ouch. Poor baby."

"Yeah, she's miserable."

"Daddy!"

"You should get her a bell." Kate chuckles as Seth's face falls.

"Are you kidding? She'd use it even when she's not sick." he mutters as they walk to the living room. "I'm not her servant."

"Seth, hate to break it to you, but that girl has you wrapped around her finger - super tight. She doesn't need one."

"I beg to differ." he retorts, before turning his attention to his daughter. "What do you need princess?"

"My movie ended and my head hurts and I'm hungry." she whispers miserably.

"Alright. Medicine, movie, then food. Look who I found."

She turns slightly, enough that she can roll and lift her head, and makes eye contact with Kate, who waves.

"Hey Lu. How do you feel?"

"Crummy. No, Daddy, I don't want that!" she pushes at his hand when she sees what he is holding. "It tastes like poop."

"It will make you feel better. C'mon, open up. I don't want to argue."

She pouts and whines again but eventually relents and swallows the medicine, all while grimacing and groaning.

"She's the worst patient ever." Seth says. Kate remains sympathetic towards Lucy's plight but rolls her eyes at her boyfriend.

"Can't imagine where she gets it from."

"I have no idea. What do you want me to put on?"

" _Up_. Why are you here Miss Fuller?"

"I cane to see how you were doing and to drop off some schoolwork." she explains and Lucy's face scrunches again in distaste.

"I'm not in the mood for schoolwork."

"I know but unfortunately, the school rule is if you are out more than three days, you need your work picked up or dropped off. I figured I would drop it off since we live so close. You don't have to do it now and if you want, I can even help you with it."

"That's nice of her." Seth comments as Lucy shrugs. "Do you want pizza?"

"I could stay a little while."

"Great. Pepperoni?"

"Yes please."

"I just want plain." Lucy replies.

"You got it dude." he sits next to her head and she snuggles against his lap as he calls for a delivery. He pats the empty cushion next to him and Kate smiles slightly but sits. They are careful not to touch each other, knowing it would only get them in trouble. "Lu, why don't you get some sleep before the pizza comes?"

"I'm not tired."

"Yeah but you need rest."

"I've been resting for days! I'm never sleeping again. I got enough sleep."

"Seth, leave her alone." Kate flicks his hand gently and leans in a little. "I'm sure she'll doze off eventually."

"Stop talkin' about me."

"Hey, don't be rude. Being sick doesn't give you a pass. Got it?" he taps her shoulder and she grunts in response. He rolls his eyes and leans his head against the back of the couch. Kate watches him carefully, noting how exhausted he is.

"Have you slept?"

"Yeah. Not much but some."

She smiles slightly and holds back the flare of anger she feels towards his ex. How anyone could walk away from their family, she didn't understand. She squeezes his hand gently as they settle into the couch and watch the movie. Lucy does doze off, giving them enough privacy to sit a little closer together and share a few kisses. By the time the pizza comes, she is awake again.

They don't have another moment together until she's ready to head home and Lucy is in the bathroom.

"You want to get dinner this weekend? Lunch? Something?" he asks quietly. She chuckles but nods as she leans up to kiss him. It is intended to be brief but Seth is reluctant to let her go and pushes her gently against the door. One hand is pressed against the door next to her head, the other grips her waist. She sighs into his mouth as she wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him closer.

She's head over heels for him and she knows she probably shouldn't but damn, he felt good. And he made her feel good, which hadn't happened in so long - ever, even. She finds herself stacking Seth up against her few previous companions and -

A loud gasp interrupts her thoughts and Seth turns, still trapped in Kate's arms, and they both stare at Lucy with widened eyes. She stands at the top of the stairs, mouth open in shock, then rushes down the steps to them.

"Lu,"

"You were kissing her!"

"No, not real-"

"Yes you were!" she interrupts and he cringes, mistaking her excitement for something else. "You like her? You like him? You like each other!"

"Now, hang on,"

"This is exactly what I planned!" she squeals as she bounces up and down.

"What?"

"I love Miss Fuller! And clearly, she loves me because you said whoever you pick to marry has to love me too."

A laugh bubbles out of Kate and she claps her hand over her mouth as Seth sputters and turns bright red.

"Lucy, no one said anything about getting married."

"Okay, Daddy." she nods, almost patronizingly and he knows she doesn't believe him.

"Lu, listen to me, okay? This is not what you think it is."

"What is this?" Kate asks innocently, tilting her head. He fumbles again, not entirely sure she is messing with him.

"We are... we're friends."

"Daddy, I'm six - not stupid." Lucy crosses her arms and gives him a look. "You only kiss people on the mouth if you love them and are going to get married. Uncle Richie told me so cause he saw me kissing Josh on the playground."

"Wait- what?"

"Yup and Josh said he didn't want to marry me so he didn't kiss me again."

"Who is Jo- no, no, not getting into that."

"Lu, listen," Kate kneels down next to her and gives her hand a squeeze, "your dad and I do like each other but before people get married, they like to spend time together so they can see if they really like each other and maybe love each other."

"Right and right now we are just hanging out." Seth adds.

"But right now we're just having fun."

"Is it fun kissing people? I thought it was gross when I kissed Josh."

"When you're older, it's a little better." Kate smiles and ignores Seth's outraged noises. "It takes time to love someone. So, we're just... testing it out. The thing is, sometimes people who like each other, they want to keep it a secret so other people don't... don't gossip."

"Or get their hopes up." he comments. Lucy's face falls at that and she looks downward briefly.

"So you're not getting married?"

"Not yet." Kate replies and Seth's eyes widen to saucer-like proportions. "And we may not at all."

"You don't want to be my mommy?"

"Oh sweetie, I would love to but there are a lot of factors that are going to go into it. I promise you though, if it comes to that, you will be the first to know."

"How long is it going to take?"

"I don't know. We'll see. But can you do me a favor?" she pauses and waits until the girl nods. "Let's keep this between us. Some people - like kids at school, they may get jealous. Can you keep a secret?"

"I can do that."

* * *

"Daddy?"

Seth lifts his head tiredly at Lucy's soft whisper. She stands near the foot of his bed, rocking slightly as she hugs a bear to her chest.

"Hey," he sits up slightly with a yawn, "what's wrong baby?"

"I don't feel good."

"Okay. You're due for another dose I think." he stands as he glances at the clock and leads her down to the kitchen. She sits at the table and lays her head in her arms.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah?"

"How come you didn't tell me about Miss Fuller?"

"I - uh - well, I just, I wanted to make sure first."

"Sure about what?" she sits up as he hands her the medicine and a glass of water. Again, she grimaces as she chews and swallows, but continues to watch him, waiting for his response.

"I want to be sure that we were - that things were permanent, or very serious at least. I don't want to open you up to being - I know you like her. I don't want to mess that up."

"How would it get messed up?"

"Well, we uh, I - well, let's take it from this afternoon. You thought we were getting married. I don't want you to jump to conclusions like that."

"Why?"

"I don't want you being sad or disappointed when it doesn't actually happen."

"So it won't?"

"I don't know. It's just - it's new and I want to know more before we made it known to you. If it doesn't work out, I don't want you to feel weird. I thought it was easier to spare you all that."

"I wouldn't feel weird."

"I - okay. I just want to keep you protected and happy."

"I would be happy with a mom."

"I know." he sits down next to her with a sigh. "I'm sorry. I - I want you to have so much more than what we have right now. But it's not that simple."

"Can't you try to fall in love with her? She's perfect. That's why I've been working so hard to get you together."

"Is that what you were doing?"

"Yes! You didn't know?"

"No. Maybe I'm a little more oblivious than I thought. You've been at this a while, huh?"

"Yup. So will you try?"

"Look, Kate is a - wonderful person and anyone would be lucky to have her."

"So?"

"So, I will try but I can't make any promises."

"It'll work, I know it. It was love at first sight."

"You finish your water? Ready to go back to bed?"

"You're avoiding the subject."

"I will take that as a yes. Let's go." 


	8. Chapter 8

"Seth? Lucy?"

Kate enters the shop of the garage but finds the counter deserted. The door to the small room known as Seth's office is partially open but empty. A jingling noise catches her attention and she leans over the counter to find Pluto sprawled out on the floor. He lifts his head and yawns at her, then drops back down.

"What a guard dog you are. Are you supposed to protect the profits?" she glances out the window that leads into the garage and sees a pair of jean clad legs sticking out from under a Toyota. She smiles slightly and heads into the garage itself. "Where is your boss?"

He laughs quietly and rolls out from under the car. She can't help but eye him up and down - only in his wife beater, covered in grease and oil, hair mussed up in different directions.

"She had a play date."

"Oh that's nice."

"Yeah. What are you doing here?" he leans down to give her a quick kiss, then turns to grab a rag to wipe his hands off.

"I brought you lunch. It's in the car. I didn't know if you were free."

"Really?"

"Mhmm." she nods and he looks at her in surprise.

"Thanks baby." his gratitude is sincere and the pet name makes her blush. She tucks her hair behind her ear as she flashes a small, bashful smile. He is quickly learning she is not used to most of the attention he gives her and that's a fucking shame because he thinks she deserves to be worshipped.

Similarly, she notices that he always seems to be caught off guard when she attempts to take care of him and she has to wonder what kind of women he's been with in the past.

"You're welcome. I uh, grabbed some Chinese. Are you able to take a break?"

"I think the boss might agree to that."

"Good. Go clean up. I'll meet you inside." she turns to head back out to her car for the food. Several minutes later, they are seated in his office, jammed close together behind the desk.

"How can you be such a picky eater?" he holds his fork towards her and she squirms with a giggle.

"Get that way from me. It's grossing me out."

"You're missing out."

"I'll stick to my rice and lo mein, thanks."

"Even Lucy isn't this bad. At least she attempts to pretend like she's trying something."

"Sometimes. You should have seen her when we had sauerkraut at school. The cabbage was an interesting day too."

"That's different - those are both gross." he replies and she laughs as she tips her head against his arm. She grasps his hand gently in hers and toys with his fingers.

"What time do you have to pick her up?"

"Four, why?"

"Thought maybe we could do something."

"Well, I told Victoria her oil change would be done by three and Mrs. Weatherly dropped her car off even though I told her not to and I'm not getting to it until tomorrow. So, if you give me a few more minutes, we might be able to make something work."

"Okay."

"Just don't distract me."

"How would I distract you?" she smiles innocently as she leans her head over to kiss him.

"Like that." he mumbles in response, turning to be able to hold her better.

"Well, what do we have here?"

The voice interrupts them a few minutes later and Kate jumps away, heart pounding, as she looks with embarrassment at the unfamiliar man. He smiles at her as Seth groans loudly.

"You must be Miss Fuller."

"Richard, seriously, can you try not to act like a creep the second you walk in the door?"

"How am I being a creep?"

"Besides the leering and stalker-like quality of your assumption, you're hardly being a creep." Kate retorts. She briefly wonders if this was the wrong thing to say - maybe she has the Gecko brothers all wrong - as Richie's eyebrows shoot up to his hairline. Seth is momentarily silent, then lets out a snort before kissing the side of her head.

"Huh. The way Seth describes you, you'd think you were some demure, small town, church lady who has never seen the sun. Turns out you got a little bite to you. I like that. Richard Gecko," he holds his hand across the desk and she shakes it with a smile, "the younger, smarter, more charming and handsome of the Gecko brothers."

"I've heard a lot about you. It's nice to meet you."

"Yeah, Richie, she's heard a lot about you. So she knows you're full of shit. What the hell are you doing here?"

"It's Halloween tomorrow. Wasn't going to let some miles stop me from taking Lu trick or treating." he replies as Seth rounds the desk and hugs him tightly. Kate almost feels like she's intruding as she observes the interaction. Seth seems to sag in relief and Richie's face has softened to a peaceful expression. It is obvious the distance has taken a toll on the brothers.

"You couldn't have called?"

"And let you hide Kate away? No, I prefer the element of surprise. Plus, Lucy will be over the moon."

"Yeah, she will. And I wouldn't hide her away."

"Really? Cause the last time I heard any mention of her, she ran away from your terrible kissing. So clearly something has changed that you chose not to inform me on."

"It's not so terrible." Kate shrugs, making Richie laugh out loud. "I should get going."

"Don't run out on my account."

"You don't need to leave." Seth says quickly.

"No, it's okay. You haven't seen each other in months."

"I'd like to spend some time with you if that's okay. Get to know my future sister-in-law."

"Jesus Christ, Richard!" Seth glowers as Kate chuckles.

"Sounds like you've been talking to Lucy."

"She does have an interesting point of view on things. How about dinner tonight? Looks like it's going to be a nice evening, do some grilling."

"So you just show up and offer my grill out?"

"Well, I know Lucy will want one of my special cheese stuffed, chili dogs."

"That sounds-"

"Nauseating?" Seth offers at her grimacing. "Because it is."

"You have a weak stomach." Richie retorts. "It is delicious."

"It looks like someone vomited dog food all over the place."

"Tell you what, I will go run to the store and get the food and meet you back at the house, as long as I don't have to hear, taste, or see one of these concoctions." Kate says with a smile.

"Sounds like a deal."

"I'll see you there." she glances at Seth, then Richie, and blushes before pecking Seth quickly on the cheek.

"Don't be shy. Feel free to plant one on him."

"Text me what we'll need." Kate hides her smile as Seth shakes his head.

"I will." they watch as she leaves, stopping to pet Pluto briefly, then disappears from the shop.

"Do you have to be such a fucking dick?"

"What did I do?"

"You're scaring her!"

"Brother, if you haven't scared her off yet, nothing will." Richie looks at him humorously. "And she doesn't strike me as some sensitive flower that needs coddling."

"What are you doing here? Did something happen? Did you hear something?"

"What? No. Come on, chill out. I seriously came here to take Lina out tomorrow." the smirk falls from his face when he sees his brother's anxiety. "Seth, you need to relax. Things are fine."

"They are never fucking fine. What if someone followed you?"

"No one did. Trust me, I made sure. After a couple hours, they wouldn't have been able to keep up anyway."

"Track the car? Jesus, you don't think!"

"Damn, I thought you'd be happy to see me."

"I am! I just -" he scrubs a hand over his mouth as he sighs heavily. "I don't want this - here - Lucy - I'm tired Richie. I want to stopping running constantly."

"I wouldn't put you or Lu at risk. You know if we-"

"No. No. I'm not getting involved again."

"We could end this."

"It's never going to end. Someone else will just jump in their place."

"So this is better?"

"I'd rather keep my head down than my kid being an orphan. I'm not taking that chance." he hesitates, then adds quietly, "I want this to work. I don't want to ruin it again."

* * *

"Thanks for having her."

"Anytime."

"Daddy, can Emily come over to our house?"

"Maybe next weekend." Seth smiles slightly as he tousles Lucy's hair. He bids goodbye to Emily's mother as he leads his daughter down the sidewalk to the car. He listens the whole way home as she rambles about her playdate and Emily's dog, who is leagues below Pluto. She is still talking when he lets her in the house, too busy to initially notice Richie sitting on the couch.

It takes a brief second before she sprints back down the hallway and lunges at her uncle. He catches her easily and she wraps herself around him as tightly as possible. Her face is buried in his shoulder and Seth realizes she's crying when he sees her back heaving. He pushes aside the flood of guilt he feels and steps into the kitchen.

"I missed you so much." she whimpers. Richie clears his throat as he rubs his hand over the back of her head.

"Missed you too kid."

"Are you going to stay?"

"For a couple days."

"Why can't you stay longer? I miss you! And it's so much nicer here! We have our big backyard and there's a pond down the street and Daddy lets me sit outside and we can really see the stars at night but he doesn't know the names like you do."

"Well, there's not enough room here."

"Why not? There is another bedroom."

He smiles slightly as he sets her down and she peers curiously up at him.

"You want to hear a secret?"

"Yes! I won't tell anyone!" she leans in close as he chuckles and whispers in her ear. "Are you joking?"

"Nope. And you're the only one who knows."

"Only one who knows what?" Seth asks as he passes by to let Kate inside.

"It's a secret!" Lucy replies. "Can I be your flower girl?"

"Lu!"

"Sorry! It slipped out! It's okay. He didn't hear me."

* * *

"She really loves him." Kate comments as she watches Lucy chase Richie in the backyard from the window.

"They are normally inseparable." Seth replies. He wipes off another dish and places it inside the cabinet. "I know they're close but I don't think I realized the impact he's had on her until today. She was in tears when she saw him."

"That's good though, that they have that kind of relationship."

"I feel bad." he takes the last plate from her and dries it before putting it in the cabinet as well. He watches his family for another moment, then turns and leans against the counter. "Like I made the wrong choice."

"Why?"

"I- maybe it's not great for them to be apart. Maybe it's impacting her more than I realize."

"Seth, as someone who spends a good third of my day with her, I can say with certainty that she is well adjusted and doing well. Kids are resilient. And she has you. Now that you're settled, I'm sure you'll be able to spend more time with him."

"Kind of doubt that." he mutters under his breath but she catches it anyway.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing. He's busy. And he thinks I don't know he asked his girlfriend to marry him. He's not as sneaky as he thinks."

"Why wouldn't he just tell you?"

"He thinks he has to worry about me. Richie has... put things on hold for himself in order to help me out. I'm sure he feels like this is a betrayal or he doesn't deserve it. Neither of those is true. I want him to have that."

"I feel like I'm not getting the whole story."

"No story." he twists slightly to grab his beer and takes a long sip. "We've always looked out for one another."

"I get it." she says after a moment. "It's like me and Scott. We would do anything for each other but the distance makes it hard. It doesn't change our relationship though. We're as close as ever. We just need to improvise. I wish I saw Jake more. He hardly knows me."

"He's still a baby. That's normal. I think Richie and us - our lives haven't been normal. We're too intertwined."

"That's not a bad thing."

"Guess it depends on how you look at it." he replies and walks towards the door. She frowns as she watches him step outside. She knows instinctively that there is something more at work here. She's not able to shake the nervousness she feels.

* * *

"Maybe I'm doing the wrong thing. I mean, what do I really know about him?"

"Kate," there is a groan from the phone and a noise that sounds like Jess hitting her head in exasperation. "Why can't you just date the guy? You don't need to break him apart and analyze every piece right away."

"What if he's just feeding me a story? I- I don't want to make the same mistake twice."

"And if you push him away, you're going to end up with nothing. You've been around kids for years. Do you think they could coach her that well?"

"Maybe she doesn't know. I mean, they could be hiding it from her. What if they're murderers or robbers? What if he did something to his first - her mom?"

"Do you honestly think he's capable of that?"

"No. But it wouldn't be the first time I fell for someone leading a double life."

"Kate, that shit only happens on soap operas. Go make out with your boyfriend. And stop being so cautious. How are you ever going to experience life?" 

"You're not helping."

"I am helping. You just don't see it. You can't keep passing things by because of what could happen. I don't think he's going to drive you out to the desert and chop you up. You need to trust your gut. What does your gut say?"

"That I can trust him personally but on a bigger scale, he has a past that he's not sharing."

"And have you been totally honest with him?"

"Not exactly." she mumbles reluctantly. There is a pointed pause and she sighs. "I'm hanging up on you now. Make sure you send me a picture of Jake in his costume."


	9. Chapter 9

"We're home!" Lucy skips into the house as Kate follows behind her. "Daddy!"

He is just sitting up on the couch when they find him in the living room. She notices he looks exhausted as he rubs his hands over his face.

"What time is it?"

"3:45."

"What?" he suddenly jolts in total awareness and sits up straighter. "How - wait, where did- how did you get in?"

"The front door was open." Kate replies. Lucy continues on to the back of the house to let Pluto outside. "Are you okay? You don't look too good."

"It was open?"

"Unlocked. What's going on? What's all this?" she eyes the bags scattered around him, a mix of new doorknobs and locks, and looks back at him.

"I sat down for five minutes." he mutters to himself and she feels that tug of anxiety as she watches him fumble and stutter. "I don't know what happened. I'm sorry. I should've-"

"Seth... Seth," she sits on the edge of the coffee table and takes hold of his hands. "It's okay. I wasn't going to leave her there alone and it's not like I had to go far to drop her off."

She smiles gently, trying to set him at ease, but he's too tense.

"Hey, talk to me. What's going on?"

"Nothing."

"Babe, I can help."

"No, you can't." his tone is short and rough, causing her to drop his hands and lean back. His demeanor instantly changes and he looks apologetic. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. It's not something that can be helped. It's just me- here- and my craziness."

"You're not crazy." she mutters as she glances around at his purchases. "Though I'm beginning to think I'm dating a doomsday prepper."

He let out a quiet chuckle and buries his head in his hands. After a few moments, he exhales a long sigh and sits up straight again.

"I didn't sleep last night and I thought someone was trying to get in." he says quietly. "I don't know. Probably was just my exhaustion talking. But I felt better fixing the locks up."

"And adding some."

"Yeah."

"Honey, I've lived here for twenty-six years. The most crime I've seen was when the baseball team stole Old Man Miller's pig for the senior prank. We aren't exactly hardened criminals around here."

"Around here being the key phrase."

She raises an eyebrow at the comment but doesn't say anything. Instead, she rubs his shoulder gently and kisses him.

"You look like you could use another nap. I'll make dinner, have Lu do her homework, all that good stuff."

"I don't want to keep you."

"It's okay. I'll just have to tell my other boyfriend not to expect me tonight." she winks as she nudges him. "Come on, lay down."

He sighs but swings his legs up and stretches back against the arm of the couch.

"I don't deserve you." he whispers as she kisses his forehead. She catches a hint of self-loathing, which is odd and out of character for the Seth she knows, but she doesn't reply. She grabs the blanket hanging over the back of the couch, covers him up, and strokes a hand over his hair. He makes a quiet noise as he stretches, then settles into the cushion. She watches him for a moment before walking out of the room.

She can hear giggling through the back door. She follows the sound down the hall and peers out the screen door to find Lucy and Pluto rolling in the grass.

She glances back over her shoulder, even though she can't see Seth, and feels a tug in her chest. She wonders how she could have fallen so hard and fast for these two.

It scares her.

* * *

He wakes up to the sound of laughter. He remains stretched out on the couch and allows himself time to fully wake up. Eventually, he sits up and as he goes to stand, his cell phone rings.

"Hi,"

"Oh, look, he answers the phone. I was thinking you were screening my calls. It's okay - I know as people get older, their family begins to isolate them. Just hope you make it to my funeral."

"You done, you drama queen?"

"You teach your daughter to talk like that? Hopefully she has more respect for me and keeps up on visiting. I'll even settle for a phone call now and then."

"I've been busy."

"I've heard. Look, I'm trying to nail down these Thanksgiving plans."

"No, Eddie, I don't think-"

"You don't think we're going to have Thanksgiving? Wrong answer Seth. Don't worry, I know all about your anxiety and thinking you're being tailed or the city is being watched. We'll meet at the cabin, like when you and your brother were kids. Lucy will enjoy herself." after the long pause, he adds, "You can't isolate yourselves. What good is that going to accomplish? Are you really living if you just keep running?"

"It's-"

"Between the three of us, I'm sure we could handle if something went down. I just want some damn turkey with my kids. Is that too much to ask for?"

There is a long stretch of silence, then Seth sighs.

"Lucy has a half day on Wednesday. We can drive up that night."

"Perfect. And what about your lady I heard all about?"

"It's not like that."

"Your brother states otherwise."

"My brother is an idiot."

"Oh yeah, he is. Was rambling about how he could see the threads of fate joining you or some shit. But he said it's serious."

"It's not serious." Seth argues, even as his eyes wander around the living room and find traces of Kate. Her sweater over the armchair, a worn paperback on the coffee table. There is a picture on the end table- from Halloween of himself, Lucy, and Kate. It's the biggest sign of how she's crept into their lives. He stares at the picture. Richie had insisted on it, even as Seth grumbled and Lucy begged. They were crowded on the stairs, Lucy between them in her ladybug costume.

"You still there?"

"It's too soon."

"By whose standards? You like her? She got plans? No? Bring her with you!"

"I'll check. Not promising anything."

"Just as long as you ask."

"Ok."

"Ok. Great. Let me know what time you'll leave so I can be there to meet you. Talk to you soon kid. Give Lulu a kiss for me."

The call ends and he sets his phone on the coffee table. He sighs as he runs his hands over his face, then focuses his gaze on the simple frame again.

When he finally makes his way to the kitchen, he stops in the doorway to watch. Kate stands next to Lucy, who leans over the counter on her step stool. They are giggling over something as she helps her flatten dough.

"It's all on your face." Kate says and swipes a gentle finger over Lucy's nose. She smiles brightly and pokes Kate in the cheek.

"Yours too and in your hair." Lucy stares at her with what could only be an adoring gaze and hugs her. "I like having you here."

"I like being here." she returns the hug and her face softens as she holds the little girl. Seth can't ignore the small swoop he feels as he watches them - and can't stop the thought that this was how things should be. It was all too natural to have this scene before him. Before he can get lost in his thoughts, he clears his throat and makes his presence known.

"Smells good in here."

"Daddy, I thought you turned into Sleeping Beauty." Lucy pins him with a look as Kate chuckles at the thought.

"Well, I appreciate you not waking me up."

"You're welcome. I kept Miss Fuller busy so she wouldn't kiss you."

"Is that so?" Now it is his turn to laugh as Kate's cheeks flush a bright pink. "I guess I owe her one."

He tips his head down to brush a chaste kiss along her mouth and she smiles gently as he steps back.

"Is that pizza?"

"Yup. Homemade. Miss Fuller says it is a secret recipe. But don't worry- I made sure we got mushrooms for you." she makes a disgusted face and turns back to the dough.

"That's all I ask. I didn't realize we had all this stuff."

"You didn't. We made a quick run to my house." Kate explains. "Ready for the sauce Lu?"

"Yup."

Seth steps back and continues to watch the process as he leans against the counter. His throat is tight as he observes Kate's gentle touches and soft tones, her never ending patience. He's sure that what makes her a great teacher but there's more behind it. He's seen her with her class when he dropped or picked Lucy up. She bestows the same kindness to each of the kids but she looks at Lucy in the same way he or Richie did. He knows it because he recognizes the expression immediately.

He's in love with her. Or in the process of falling in love at the very least. It didn't make a lick of sense to him.

"What are you doing for Thanksgiving?" the question leaves his mouth before he can stop it and she turns with a slightly surprised face.

"Nothing. Scott is in the Northeast right now and he'll have a show in Boston on Friday. They'll just stay up there. I just planned on a quiet night." there is a heavy silence, like she's not sure if she should add on the 'alone' part.

"You want to come with us?"

"Where are we going?" Lucy asks with a frown.

"Uncle Eddie's."

"Yes! Yes, please say yes Miss Fuller! You can meet Uncle Eddie and Kisa, if Uncle Richie stops hiding her."

"It's up to you." Seth adds quickly. "I know it's kinda crazy to be meeting the family but you already met Richie and I doubt he'll bring Kisa. Eddie is easy to impress - with your personality at least."

"I... yeah, yeah, I'd like that." she says slowly, like she's not entirely sold on the idea, but she smiles and nods. She's tired of being alone.

* * *

"That's it?" he raises his eyebrows a week later when she exits her house with a small overnight bag.

"You said two nights right? We're coming back on Friday?"

"Yeah."

"What were you expecting?"

"I don't know. More clothes and shoes?"

"Seth, have I ever given you that impression of me?"

"No. We're still in the getting to know you phase though. Might surprise me."

"I think we're past the getting to know you phase. I don't spend the holidays with all my boyfriends." she replies, waving at Lucy in the back seat.

"You're right." he agrees and tosses the bag into the trunk with theirs. He follows her around to the passenger side and opens the door for you.

"Thank you." she flashes a smile and sits down. He leans in and kisses her quickly before standing up and shutting the door.

"Daddy's a gentleman." Lucy says.

"I agree. How's Pluto doing back there?"

"He's good. He is ready to run. The cabin is really big and has lots of room to play. And there aren't other people so I can be as loud as I want."

"No you can't." Seth turns the key in the ignition and backs out of the driveway. "Cats okay?"

"Yeah, Victoria will look after them."

"Where did you tell her you're going?"

"To see Scott."

“She believe you?”

“I guess we’ll find out.” she replies as he takes her hand and holds the steering wheel in the other. She laces their fingers together and gives his palm a squeeze as they settle in for the ride. “How far away is this place?”

“Bout an hour and a half, maybe two. Hopefully we won’t hit too much traffic.”

“Can you put my playlist on?” Lucy asks.

“No.”

“You have a playlist?” Kate looks back in amusement and the girl nods seriously. “What’s on it?”

“Every fucking Disney song possible.” Seth mutters. “It’s too early for that.”

“It’s six thirty.”

“I mean, it’s too early in the trip. Ask me later.”

“Maybe we can let Miss Fuller decide. She’s our guest.”

“That would be good manners.” Kate agrees.

“No way. You’ll take her side.”

“Don’t let Daddy fool you. He loves Disney songs.”

“I really don’t.” he looks at Kate out the corner of his eye. “They just play over and over in my brain and leave me no choice but to hear it in my sleep.”

“What’s your favorite Lu?”

“Mm… I really love Tangled but I love Moana too. That’s Daddy’s favorite too.”

“Is that so?” Kate smiles and plucks Seth’s phone out of the cupholder. She finds the music app and accesses the playlists. Lucy’s is obviously named ‘Lucy’s Playlist’ and she scrolls through the songs - literally every Disney song she could have ever thought of - then decides on just hitting the shuffle button.

“If I’m going to watch a Disney movie, at least it has The Rock in it - even if he is animated.”

“You know every word to You’re Welcome, don’t you?”

“I know every word to every song. If you tell anyone, I’ll be forced to kill you.” he jokes. He glances in the rearview mirror to change lanes and frowns slightly. He coughs, then refocuses his gaze out the windshield. “I was thinking we could stop at a Wendy’s or something for dinner.”

“Sounds good to me.”

* * *

“Is this okay?”

“Is what okay?” Seth frowns at the question and glances over at Kate. They are an hour into the drive and she’s been watching him closely. It’s obvious, at least to her, that something is bothering him. His eyes flick towards the rearview mirror and he changes lanes, then speeds up to pass a red Toyota, and cuts back over into the middle lane.

“That I’m coming with you?” she glances in the backseat but Lucy had fallen asleep soon after they hit the highway.

“I asked you to, didn’t I?”

“Well, yeah, but I thought maybe - you- I don’t know, you seem like something is bothering you. I thought maybe you changed your mind.”

“Listen, whatever I may or may not have on my mind, you are one of two things that I would never change.” he tells her. He rubs her knee gently and she sighs as she traces a pattern over the back of his hand. “I’m just - it’s a long drive. I’m sorry if I seem distracted.”

“Not distracted. Are you not looking forward to this?”

“I am. I just -” his eyes wander again and he flicks on the blinker, but then turns it off. He exhales and scratched the back of his head. She glances out the back window. There is a black Tahoe behind them. She looks back to Seth, then contemplates his behavior last week.

“Are you in the Witness Protection Program?” she asks, only half joking, and he chuckles.

“No.”

“Are you a spy?”

“Yes.”

“Fine, don’t tell me.”

“There’s nothing to tell.” he insists. Except, he isn’t able to say no to her. “I don’t think you’d like who I was before. I was real bastard before Lucy came along.”

“I think you can still be a bastard so not much has changed.”

“Thanks baby.”

“Seth, seriously, what has got you so wired?”

“It’s just been a while since I’ve seen them, that’s all.” he suddenly pulls off at the oncoming exit, sliding between an eighteen wheeler and a Mini Cooper. “Let’s eat.”

* * *

“I’m sorry.” he apologizes again as he finally pulls into the driveway of the cabin, two hours over schedule.

“It’s okay.” she insists as she steps out of the truck. She latches Pluto’s leash to his collar and helps him out, then takes him a few feet away to go to the bathroom. He sighs and takes a moment to compose himself and gather his thoughts. Four hours in the car, two trying to shake the feeling they were being followed. He glances back and finds Lucy fast asleep. He sighs again and climbs out, then turns to open her door.

“Lu, Lu, come on baby, wake up.” he rubs her shoulder gently and brushes her hair out of face. “Hey munchkin,”

She makes a quiet noise but doesn’t wake up. He unbuckles her seatbelt and eases her out of the seat.

“What the fuck took so long?” Richie is sitting on the porch, his face lit up by the glow of the light over his head. “It’s an hour - two hour drive at the most.”

“We got lost.”

“Lost?” he looks at his brother with a perplexed gaze. “You’ve been coming here for thirty years. How the fuck did you get lost?”

“It’s different coming from the opposite direction.”

“Was everything all right?”

“Will you stop pestering him?” Eddie steps onto the porch as Seth and Kate approach. “Glad to see you made it. Everything okay?”

“How come you get to ask but I don’t?” Richie argues.

“Because I am doing it to be concerned. You’re doing it to be an ass.”

“Everything is fine. We got lost.”

"Okay. So, introduce us."

"This is Pluto." Seth points and Richie leans in close to their uncle.

"Ask him to shake."

"Alright. How do you do son?" he extends his hand and Pluto's paw flies up to rest against it. "Not too bad. We'll see what other tricks they taught you. Nice to meet you Pluto."

"And this is Kate Fuller."

"And it is very nice to meet you missy." Eddie smiles brightly as they shake hands.

"Kate, this is my Uncle Eddie."

"Seth has told me a lot about you. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Seth has totally me literally nothing about you but Richard was kind enough to fill me in. What's a nice woman like you doing with a rascal like him?"

"Well, he's not always a rascal."

"I raised him. He's always a rascal. I know everything about him. You don't have to cover up for him." they share a smile as Seth grunts and shifts Lucy in his arms.

"As intriguing as this conversation is, can we continue it inside? She's not as light as she used to be."

It takes a few minutes before he settles Lucy into a bedroom, then runs back outside for their bags. He meets Kate in another bedroom and puts both bags near the dresser. She eyes them briefly, then looks back out the window.

"It's bigger than I expected. Does he live here all year long?"

"No, he's in Houston. This is his retreat. We keep trying to get him to retire but he refuses." he sits on the edge of the bed, then flops backward with a groan. His hands are pressed against his eyes and he hears the floor creak with her footsteps.

"I'm going to get ready for bed. Which room is mine?"

"Uh," his hands drop and they stare at each other. "In, uh, well,"

"He said there were five right?"

"Technically but I'm sure Richie was a dick and left the pullout in the den for one of us. Which I will take but I -" he stops, the sentence sounding ridiculous in his head. Why would he assume a woman he met three months ago would want to share a bed with him? "I mean, if you want to, we can-"

"Oh. Oh, I-" she crosses her arms and smiles awkwardly. "I- well, I guess it's... an option."

"Judging by your face it's not."

"I'm sorry."

"I understand."

"It's not like - I'm not a virgin." she blurts out and he lifts his eyebrows.

"It wouldn't bother me if you were. And I really didn't plan on having sex with them nearby to hear."

"I would but I don't want to... I made this mistake once before and I don't want to just jump into bed with you - in a sexual or non-sexual way. I want it to be the right time and I'm not there yet."

"You don't need to explain yourself. I understand. I'll go to the den." he stands up, then leans down to kiss her. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night."

"Plan on an early start. Lucy requires everyone to be awake and alert for the parade."

After fifteen minutes of being alone, she gives up and decides to go downstairs. They didn't need to go to bed right this second. They could relax for a while together. She stops on the stairs when she hears voices in the kitchen.

"...being a little paranoid." Eddie says.

"A little paranoid? The same car was behind me for a fucking hour. Got rid of it, a little while later, different car - same driver. This was a fucking bad idea. I knew it."

"Even if it was, I told you, between the three of us, we'll be fine. We'll be able to handle it."

"You drove around for four hours to lose a tail?" Richie sounds slightly incredulous.

"Technically, two. I lost him but I wanted to make sure. Why? Why can't he just fucking give up? It's not like I'm doing shit. And it hasn't even been six months. I'm tired of this."

"I told him we could take care of it."

"I already told you that's not an option. I'm out. Completely."

"Maybe you should get the Ranger involved." Eddie comments.

"Because that won't draw attention at all. They think I'm a snitch. Why give them what they want?"

"So you'd rather uproot Lucy every few months? Seems to me like this place is working out - for both of you."

"Don't say that."

"Why?"

"Because saying shit like that pretty much jinxes it. I was a goddamn idiot to pull her into this. All I've done is put another person at risk because you know he knows about her. He'll use her as collateral. I'm - we are all better off as soon as I leave."

It sounds like a glass slams onto a table and footsteps begin to approach the hallway. Kate quickly runs back up the stairs, trying to be as quiet as possible, and watches as Seth storms into another room. She doesn't go to him. She retreats to her bedroom and decides to lock it. She leans against the wood and closes her eyes.

What the hell did she get herself into?


	10. Chapter 10

"Good morning."

"Good morning. Happy Turkey Day to you. Would you like a cup of coffee?" Eddie holds a mug out to Kate, who nods. "Good choice. Once the thieves wake up, no coffee will be offered."

"I feel special."

"You should. You are a guest and a lady and should be treated as such."

"I can see where Seth gets his gentlemanly ways from."

"At least something stuck in his brain. I'm surprised to see anyone up so early."

"Perks of being a teacher I suppose." she sits down at the breakfast counter. "I'm not usually a late sleeper."

"Know what you mean. Don't sleep much anymore. And that dog and I seem to have the same bathroom schedule. Figured I would take him out and let the boys sleep. It'll be my gift to them. I just put the turkey in. What would you like for breakfast? Eggs, pancakes, waffles? I also picked up muffins and bagels."

"I'll take a bagel, thank you." she goes to stand but he waves her back down.

"Just tell me how you like it."

"Toasted with cream cheese."

"Coming right up."

"Thank you. I love the house. It's beautiful. I heard Richie say they've been coming here since they were kids?"

"Yeah. I bought this close to thirty-five years ago. I kept heading out of the city to fish. Figured instead of spending all that money renting a place, I could just buy my own. Came into a large sum and went for it. I brought the boys with me a lot. Got them away from Ray. I think it was a nice escape for them. Now we've come full circle and Seth gets to bring Lulu here. Man, I love that kid. I thought she'd be the first one up. Richie said you're her teacher?"

"Yes."

"Smart cookie."

"Very."

"She reminds me of Seth a lot when he was her age - her personality, how smart she is. Then he decided being smart wasn't cool and his fists were more helpful- kept him and Richie out of harm's way. Also got them in a lot of trouble." he sighs and shakes his head. "I think as a parent, you try to avoid the mistakes of the earlier generation but sometimes you can't."

"I think they all turned out wonderfully." she smiles as she sips her coffee. "God, this is delicious."

"It'll be our secret. I hide the good stuff."

"I won't tell a soul. So, you have been around all their lives."

"Every moment of it. I was there when Seth was born. Ray was in prison and I wasn't about to leave my sister alone."

"Your - their mom is your sister?"

"Stepsister but we practically grew up together so yeah. Why, Seth didn't mention that part?"

"He never really specified."

"There's a lot he won't specify. He likes to bottle things up. Hannah isn't a bad person. Just made some bad decisions like the rest of us. I've tried over the years to keep in contact, you know when I finally found her, but she won't budge. Got her fancy new life she always dreamed about and the rest of us are just a memory to her."

"Oh." her heart aches at the statement as she thinks of Seth being unaware that his unspoken fears had been justified. "That's awful."

"Yeah. I would say I never should have let her around Ray but then I wouldn't have those two knuckleheads. I believe things happen for a reason."

"I do too."

"You're a good girl Kate. I can tell. We are going to get along just fine."

"I hope so but with all due respect, we've talked for five minutes."

"And in that five minutes, I've seen how you care for Seth and Lucy and you're genuine, unlike some of the - well, I can't even call them ladies - that Seth has brought home."

"Is that so?"

"Oh yeah, he doesn't have the best track record. Ness wasn't bad. Just had a few screws loose but they were kids. They didn't know what the hell they were doing. Sonja - there's a piece of work."

"Lucy's mother."

"I'm surprised you know her name. He normally won't say it."

"I don't think he realized he told me. I don't know a lot about her."

"Not a lot to know. I'm not a fan of hers. I try to be understanding but I think she had us all played."

"It reminds Seth of his own childhood."

"Yeah but it didn't need to be." he takes a sip of his coffee and smiles a little too knowingly at her. She blushes, knowing she had been caught trying to pull information from him. "Now, it's not my story to tell and I respect the boy's wishes. However, I will say my observations on the story. He gave her everything he could and she kicked him in the face for it. That's the thing with Seth- or it used to be at least. He loves hard and would go to the ends of the earth for you. The only one he does that for now is Lucy. He's had it thrown back in his face too many times. Only so much one man can take. That's why I like you. I can see you won't just use him."

"Happy Thanksgiving!" Lucy bursts into the kitchen and sprints to Eddie.

"There she is! Happy Thanksgiving pumpkin." he catches her in a tight hug. "I've missed you Lulu."

"I missed you too. I got lots to tell you. Did you put the turkey in already?"

"You just missed it."

"Aw man. Did you pull its guts out the butt?"

"Yes."

"That's my favorite part!"

"I waited for you but if I waited any longer that bird wouldn't be ready until tomorrow. I know you'd rather eat."

"I do love to eat." she agrees, then rounds the counter to hug Kate. "Happy Thanksgiving."

"Happy Thanksgiving sweetie. I didn't realize you loved today so much."

"It's my favorite - right behind Christmas... and my birthday. I love watching the parade and seeing the floats and Santa comes at the end and it's officially Christmastime and Daddy can't complain for a whole month that I sing Christmas songs. And there's all the food. It's the best."

* * *

"You want to get out of here for a few minutes?"

It's later in the afternoon - long after the end of the parade and Lucy's refusal to let anyone leave the living room - but dinner is not ready yet. She is sitting on the couch with Seth, watching Lucy and Richie battle out a rather intense game of Twister.

"It's not fair! Your arms are too long!" she complains as he maneuvers around her with ease.

"Then maybe you should grow squirt." he retorts.

"Stop trash talking the baby." Eddie orders as he flicks the spinner. "Left foot blue."

"I'm not trash talking her."

"I was talking _to_ her."

"Yes." Kate chuckles, finally responding to Seth's suggestion. "I think it's better we leave before the fallout."

"Oh no, that's not enough. It's right hand green not middle finger green. Put your hand down."

"I'll show you a middle finger."

"Uh- excuse me, it is just a game." Seth cuts in, giving Lucy a stern look at her grumbling. "You don't know anything about middle fingers."

"Yes I do. You yell and show it to other people when they make you angry."

"Yeah, well _you_ don't. Try not to kill each other while I'm gone. Richie, lighten up. She's six."

"Right foot yellow."

"Oh come on!" Richie yells. They escape in the chaos of him struggling to keep his balance and Lucy goading him to fall.

"Where are we going?"

"I want to show you something." Seth takes her hand and pulls her out onto the porch.

"It's really nice out here."

"I'm more of a beach guy but it is pretty awesome."

"How much property is it?"

"Ah- that tree line," he points to a row of oak trees about an acre away on the right, then swings his arm to the left, "to that rundown shed over there. He used to have a neighbor but they tore down their house to build a new one. Never did it. The land's been empty ever since. And then he has everything from the house down to the lake."

"And he doesn't want to move out here permanently?"

"He likes the city too much. He runs a TV repair shop. Keeps him busy. Told him if he wants to be able to fish on retirement, he needs to quit now before he dies and doesn't get to enjoy it."

"He's not that old."

"Old enough. Come on, this way." he leads her down the steps and around the side of the house to the back of the property. She thinks they are heading for the lake but they go off into a group of trees. "So when we were kids, we had this treehouse. Eddie helped us build it one summer. Richie and I fixed it up for Lucy a few years back."

"How the hell did you do this?" she stares up in awe at the tree house - which actually seems to be two houses conjoined by a bridge.

"A lot of work. The legend goes that Richie and I couldn't agree on a design or what we wanted in it so Eddie decided on the two. That way we could each have our own but still play together when we wanted to."

"I don't know many people who would build one house. He built you two."

"Yeah." he helps her up the ladder built into the side of the tree and climbs up after her. "This was my side - I liked it cause I looked out on the water. Richie wanted the other side. He had a telescope perfectly placed between the opening in the trees, watch the stars all night. I used to tell him he was an alien and that's why he liked space so much."

"So which one does Lucy like?"

"She won't say." he chuckles. "She's Switzerland. At least in public. At the end of the day, I know she'll always come back to me."

"I like your view." she says as she sits and slips her legs under the small railing so her feet dangle off the edge. He sits next to her and leans forward with his arms agains the rail. "Don't do that. I'm not going to pull you back to safety."

"Yes you would."

"You're too trusting."

"Only you." he gives her a wink and she holds back her amusement.

"Was that an attempt to charm me?"

"Did it work?"

"Not really. Does it normally? Is this where you brought girls to hook up with?" she smirks at the image of a teenaged Seth trying to woo girls.

"No because you're the first one I brought up here." he replies quietly. He glances at her with a warm gaze and the laughter dies from her mouth.

"Oh."

"Oh? That's all you have to say?"

"I figured there were women before me."

"Sure but none of them have been here."

"Not even Vanessa?" she asks and he scoffs.

"You kidding? She hasn't even been out here. She is a city girl. I think she about died when I suggest she come once."

"And... Sonja?" her voice is quiet and hesitant, like she's not sure of saying her name. He stares at her briefly, then clears his throat and scratches his jaw.

"She's been to the house but I never brought her up here. She just - I don't know. I guess I knew she wouldn't appreciate it."

"And you think I do?"

"I know you do." he replies. She smiles slightly and moves closer. Her arms wrap around his as she leans her head against his shoulder. Her thoughts are tumbling between the mystery of last night and Eddie's sage advice this morning.

"I want to tell you something. Well, I want to apologize." she says softly.

"For what?"

"For last night. I don't want you to think that I'm toying with you or being difficult."

"It's fine. Really. I get it."

"No. No, you don't." she sighs and sits up straight so she will be able to look him in the eye. "When I was a sophomore in college, I took a political science class. Had to - was part of my general requirements to graduate. I hated it. I really had no interest in it and just was praying for the semester to fly by. But when I got to class, I didn't find it so bad - the reason being... my professor. I was just - I was nineteen."

He starts to smirk and she shakes her head, closing her eyes briefly.

"Don't joke please. This isn't - I need you to-" she cuts off and when she looks at him again, he looks apologetic and gives her hand a squeeze. "I was away from home and I was trying to find myself and he... I just fell head over heels for him. He gave me attention that I didn't know I could garner or want or have and I got swept up in it. It lasted the semester and on Christmas Eve, his wife contacted me and told me to stay away from him. He told me he was divorced. I believed him. It really messed with me. I don't - I hated myself for getting like that, to essentially lose who I was, and go against everything I had been raised on. I mean, there was no sign of it at the time. I've gone over and over in my head. I never would have thought that he was married. I tell myself it wasn't my fault but I really had no business sneaking around with a man twice my age. I was naive and stupid and thought he was some charming prince that arrived to sweep me off my feet."

She pauses briefly and stares down at her lap before quietly continuing.

"The truth was he was a manipulative son of a bitch and I was just one girl in a long line of many. It took a long time for me to accept and reconcile this. It's been seven years and I've avoided relationships at all costs because how can I trust someone? How can I know they are honest when there is no sign of deception? But that changed with you. Or it's trying. I want to let you in. I want to believe what you tell me. It scares me how easily and quickly this is all happening. It's the thing I swore I'd never do again. I just want to know I'm not - you aren't like him. Not in the least. So don't take this the wrong way. I just want to know - I want to know it's not just me this time."

"It's not. I know what you're saying."

"You do?"

"Yeah. I don't want to fuck this up. I... I... care about you. I know we said we'd take it slow but there's this... something between us that keeps saying otherwise."

"Yeah," she flashes a smile, relieved and happy, and nods a little. "That's why I told you this. I... I thought that I just needed to take a chance. And I think that... something between us is what made me say this. Because I want you to know but... I also want you to see that I would trust you with a sensitive topic from my past and I hope that if there was anything you wanted to say, you know you could trust me."

He briefly looks caught off guard but covers it with a smile and nod of his own.

"Yeah, sure." he says and she feels her stomach flip. She knows instinctively that he will not let her in on whatever occurred last night. Still, she tries to steer him towards that and prods gently, so not to spook him.

"I know there have been rough points for you. I was talking to Eddie this morning and-"

"What did he say?"

"Nothing. He actually said he wouldn't tell me but that he knew I wouldn't kick you in the face, or something like that. I think it was his polite way of telling me not to hurt you. You don't have to say anything now. It's not confession time. I just don't want there to be any secrets between us. I hope in the future you can let me know. I want to know everything."

"No you don't."

"I do." she promises as she takes his hand. "Part of being with someone is accepting every bit of them. I'm not going to run or hate you. People - we all have a past."

"Some worse than others."

"Yes but that doesn't dictate who we are today. I'm not going anywhere unless you want me to. I also think that... talking about things, it's cathartic. I can help you."

"I should've known he'd do something like this."

"This isn't about him. Please don't be angry with him. I just - just like you're not like my past boyfriends, I'm not like your past girlfriends or wives."

"Wife."

"You know what I mean. I don't know if there's - well, I guess you kind of proved my point when you said I'm the only one you ever brought up here. This is something special to you and you chose to share it with me."

"Just a treehouse."

"No it's not."

He's grown anxious with the conversation - she can tell by the way he keeps fidgeting- and she sighs quietly.

"I'm sorry if I upset you."

"You didn't. There's just a lot that's happened and I hate all of it. If I could go back and do it again - well, no, I won't say that because I wouldn't have Lu and fuck, she's the only one - out of everyone in my life, ever- I don't know what I'd do without her. It amazes me because I - kids were not on my to-do list."

"They change you."

"That is the understatement of the century." he sighs. "I was a piece of shit when she was born- before she was born too. I had no idea about kids and Sonja didn't strike me as the mothering type but when we found out she was pregnant, we said we'd give it a try. We were both from broken families and figured we were better than our parents I guess. I really did love her so I wasn't going to let a baby screw with that. We'd just deal like we did everything else. I kept my distance when Lucy was born. I - I don't even have an excuse for the way I acted. I just didn't know what to do and I didn't - I didn't think there was a connection there.

"When Sonja left, I flipped. Left Lucy with Richie and Eddie and went after her. I spent a day trying to find her, going everywhere I could think off. The next two days, I was on a raging bender, and when Richie managed to find me, he dragged me home. I swear, I've never seen Eddie so pissed. It sobered me up pretty quickly. He called me every name in the book and told me I had two choices - I could either prove I was a shithead like my father or I could man up and give Lu the life she deserved. Then he took Richie and left. I was alone with Lucy and I just - I remember looking at her and she looked up at me and I don't know what - it's like a switch flipped and that was it. I felt this - I don't know. I felt like it was the first time we actually connected and I never cried so much in my life. I felt like the biggest fuck up and I swore then that I would never leave her again and I would do everything I could to give her the life she deserved." he stares out at the lake and shrugs. "I still think she deserves better."

"I don't think dads come much better than you." she replies.

"Hey! Why are you in my treehouse!" the sound of Lucy's voice makes them both jump. Seth clears his throat and turns to see her standing several feet away from the tree.

"Be quiet. It was mine first." he calls back, then mutters quietly, "Brat."

"Shush." Kate chuckles and shoves his arm.

"Uncle Eddie said dinner's ready so Uncle Richie sent me to find you in case you could stop kissing for five minutes and eat some food. His words, not mine." 


	11. Chapter 11

On the Monday after Thanksgiving, Kate knows instinctively, just by looking at Lucy, that something is wrong. The girl has been unusually quiet all morning. When she dismisses the class for recess, she keeps her behind.

“Are you okay?”

She begins to nod but there are tears pooling in her eyes. Kate moves in slowly, rubbing her back, and waits for her to say something.

“Daddy told Uncle Richie we were moving again and I don’t want to.” she whispers. The statement catches Kate off guard. Well, maybe not completely off guard when she thinks back to the conversation she overheard in the cabin. And the responses to her texts since coming home had been sparse and intermittent. She told herself they were getting back into their routine. She was sure he had plenty to catch up on from the weekend. She wouldn’t blame him for being busy.

Now, she realizes he wasn’t busy - just avoiding her.

* * *

"Where the hell are you!"

The door to the shop swings open and slams under the force of Kate's anger but the office is empty. She storms out into the garage and Seth looks up from a table in surprise.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well apparently the only way to get a hold of you is to drop by as a surprise. You don't answer my calls, you don't answer my texts. Lucy practically bursted into tears a few minutes ago because she overheard you telling Richie you were moving. What the fuck!"

"Alright-"

"No! No! I poured my heart out to you and you looked me in the eye and swore you were different, that you felt the same! Thanksgiving was good - Thanksgiving was actually great and I finally let my guard down completely. I told myself you would come to me when you were ready. And instead, as soon as we get home, you're going to ignore me? I'm sitting here wondering what I did."

"It's not you-"

"You're damn right it's not me! I am done - done - making myself feel bad and like I am the cause for other people's screw ups. I get that you think you're damaged goods or whatever but I'm a grown woman Seth. I get to choose who I want to associate and fall in love with. And I will choose when I'm done. You don't get to decide for me. You sure as hell will not disappear into the damn night without a word of warning. Is this you? The real you? If it is, no wonder why she left you!"

He seems to deflate at her final statement and she is too angry to notice the rising guilt she feels.

"I don't know what the hell your problem is but you're a goddamn, fucking coward. You said you didn't want to fuck us up! How is this not fucking up! You talk about wanting to give Lu the life she deserves? Stop uprooting her! She deserves a stable home and friends and a solid life-"

"You don't think I fucking know that?" he explodes. "You talk about me? Who the fuck comes flying in here on their high horse? You're not fucking better than me Kate and I don't need you telling me what's good and bad for my kid. You don't know a goddamn thing about us!"

He doesn't know when either of them moved but he's leaning down in her face and she's not backing away. But he can see the tears lining her eyes and she nods a little.

"Yeah. Yeah I guess you're right." her voice is suddenly quietly and she turns away, then walks out of the garage.

* * *

"Lu? Baby, come down here. Dinner is ready."

He waits several moments but doesn't hear any footsteps. Sighing, he walks out of the kitchen and heads for the stairs.

"Lucy, come on! I made those gross chili hot dogs you like!" he calls but receives no response again. He climbs the stairs to the second floor and stops in the doorway of her bedroom, which is seemingly empty. The bathroom is also empty. "Alright, where are you hiding?"

He eyes the room, then hears Pluto sneeze from the closet. He approaches the ajar door and pulls it open. She is sitting on the floor with her Baby Groot doll in her arms and Pluto curled up at her feet.

"Hi."

"Hi." she whispers and looks down at the floor.

"There room for me?" he asks and she shrugs but doesn't answer. He nudges Pluto out of the way and sits down next to her. "How long you been hiding in here?"

"A while."

"How come?"

"I didn't think you'd find me. And you'd go without me."

"Go where?"

"Wherever we're going next."

"You really think I'd leave without you?"

"No." she sounds reluctant to admit that.

"That's right I wouldn't."

"I don't want to go." she lowers her head and he can tell she is about ready to cry. "This is our home and what if the next place doesn't let Pluto come? I don't want to leave my friends and Miss Fuller."

"Hey, hey, relax for a minute."

"No!" she wails and starts sobbing in earnest. "You said you loved her! Why do we have to go? You promised me we would stay!"

"Shh, baby, it's okay." he attempts to run his hand over her back but she jerks away and curls into the corner. “Lu, listen,”

“I don’t want to! You lied to me!”

“Baby, I didn’t lie to you.”

“Yes you did! You said if I liked it, we would stay. I like it here. I don’t want to leave.”

“Listen to me, okay? I know you want to stay but sometimes - sometimes, we can’t.”

“Why?”

“Because we can’t. Honey, I love you and it’s my job to keep you safe. If I feel like… like you’ll do better somewhere -”

“I do good here!”

“Lu,”

“I’ll only go if we go back to Uncle Richie.”

“We can’t - Lucy,”

“Why? I want to know why!” her voice raises with each prod and he wants to scream too.

“Because! And I don’t have to give you a reason! I’m the parent! You do what I say! You got it!" he snaps, what little patience he had left suddenly gone. She stares at him with wide eyes, then stands up and runs to her bed. She lays face down and cries as he leaves her bedroom. He winds up downstairs, pacing the living room angrily, then grabs his phone.

_Can you come over?_

He sends the text to Kate and waits for her response. It takes a few minutes, then he gets back a simple no. He fights the urge to throw his phone across the room.

Later, he returns to Lucy’s room and finds her asleep. She stirs when he sits on the edge of her bed and frowns at him.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that." he whispers as he rubs her back gently.

“It’s not fair.”

“I know.”

“Can I stay with Miss Fuller?”

“No. Listen, I haven’t decided if we are going to leave. This is a good example of not eavesdropping on my conversations. You don’t know what I was talking to your uncle about.”

“You said we were moving.”

“I did but I’ve…”

“Did you get in a fight with Miss Fuller? Is that why?”

“No. She didn’t do anything.”

“Then why would you say that?”

“You know how sometimes you get scared, thinking there is something in your closet or under your bed?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, sometimes I get scared too. I would rather make sure you’re safe than take a chance.”

“I didn’t know you get scared.”

“Everyone gets scared. But, some people aren’t very good at coping with it - me being one of them. I jump to conclusions and then realize later, I might not have made the best decision.” he thinks of Kate and sighs. “We’re not going anywhere right now, okay? You don’t have to worry about it.”

“Should I be scared?” she asks after a long pause, a somewhat apprehensive look on her face.

“No, honey, you do not have to do be scared. You know I’d always do everything for you. And if anything changes or you need to know something, I will say it directly to you. I won't keep something like that from you. Okay?”

She nods in response and he leans down to kiss her forehead.

“You want to come eat something?”

“Okay.”

* * *

Things may have been stable for the time being but they all wait anxiously for it to come crashing down.

All Seth does is wait. Wait and watch for the next unknown face or out of place vehicle but after two weeks, there is nothing. He wonders if they gave up or this was some kind of tactic to wear him down, then lull him into a false sense of security, and pounce when he thinks all is well.

The first thing Kate does every morning is check their driveway - having expected Seth to run off in the middle of the night without a word to anyone. She wonders about the path of destruction in his wake - how many cities and homes he had abandoned, Lucy’s well being, what exactly he was running from or who. She notices how withdrawn Lucy has become - not just from herself but from the other kids.

It is exactly two weeks after Thanksgiving when she sits Lucy down alone after dismissing the rest of her class to recess.

“Do you want to talk?” she asks gently. Lucy chews on her lip, silent as she ponders the question, then shrugs. “Are you feeling any better?”

“Daddy said we’re not going anywhere right now.” she mumbles.

“That would make you happy I think.”

“Right now. Then doesn’t mean we won’t.”

“So you think you might still leave?”

“Yeah. We never stay anywhere.”

“I can see how that would make you sad.”

“I just really like it here. It’s not the same as all the other places.” she slumps a little at the desk and crosses her arms. “Are you mad at Daddy? You won’t come over anymore.”

“It’s a little complicated. Grown up stuff.”

“But you still love him right? I know you said you had to try it out but you love each other. I know you do.” The question makes her smile sadly as her chest aches. She’s not going to indulge the kid, not even when she’s spot on.

“Why don’t you go catch up to your friends? Have fun. Don’t let something that may or may not happen let you stop from having fun or being happy. We never know what could happen. Life would be very boring if we all just sat around and did nothing all the time.”

Lucy nods and stands from the desk. She is almost at the door when she says,

“Daddy is just acting like a dumb boy. He doesn’t know how to say sorry but I know he is. He misses you.” 


	12. Chapter 12

“Let’s get this for the baby.”

Seth looks up in confusion at Lucy’s voice and finds her holding one of those multi-colored toys with stacking rings. He is about to ask what baby before he remembers his brother’s call from last night, officially confirming what he had suspected for weeks.

“No. We are not getting anything for the baby right now. We’re food shopping.”

“A DVD player isn’t food.”

He gives her a look and she shrugs as she drops the box onto a random shelf.

“Just saying.”

“Yes, well, if someone hadn’t broken the door on ours, we wouldn’t have to buy a new one.”

“I told you the button doesn’t work. I didn’t do anything.” she turns and stares across the aisle to the baby section of Target and sighs. “How come we can’t get the baby anything?”

“We will. Just not right now. We’ve got plenty of time.”

“How much time?”

“Your uncle said June, so six months, little less than that.”

“Why does it take so long?”

“Because the baby has to grow.” he picks a DVD player and sets it down in the cart, then begins walking. Lucy stays where she is, a curious frown on her face, then she runs to catch up to him.

“Why does it have to grow? Babies are humans.”

“So? You grow still, don’t you?”

“Oh. True.”

“So, when babies are still in their moms, they have to get all the necessary pieces together before they can be born.”

“Like what?”

“Like a brain and arms and legs and everything you need to be a person.”

“Well, where do they come from?” she looks extremely confused and he stutters, not sure how to phrase it. “Do moms just have a bunch of body parts in their bellies? Like when my dolls had to be put together?”

He laughs out loud at that and she scowls at him for not taking her seriously.

“It’s a good theory but no.”

“So how does it work?”

“I don’t think this is a good conversation to have in the middle of Target.”

“Why? Is it bad?”

“Not bad, just - some people learn about it at different ages.”

“So you’re not going to tell me.”

“Not right now.”

“I could just ask Uncle Richie.” she says, a slight threat in her voice, and he is about to protest that, then thinks better of it. Knowing Richie, she would get some long winded, scientifically accurate explanation that would bore the hell out of her and she wouldn’t care anymore.

“That sounds like a great idea.” he stops the cart in the food section of the store and stares at the cereal boxes. “What kind do you want this time?”

“Mm,” she skips up and scans the brands, then grabs a box of Lucky Charms. They walk in silence for a few minutes, grabbing what was on his mental list of items.

“What do you want for dinner tonight?”

“Tacos.” she drops a bag of Oreos into the cart and smiles sweetly when he eyes the bag. Ultimately, he lets it stay, and they move on to get the items for tacos. “I think you and Miss Fuller should have a baby.”

He nearly drops the jar of salsa he is grabbing but manages to keep his grip on it.

“I don’t think so.”

“Why not? I would like a brother or a sister. Probably a brother because I don’t want anyone else to be your princess. Plus, he’d be really cute.”

“You have to be married to have a baby.”

“Uncle Richie’s not married to Kisa.”

“They’re getting married.”

“Well, when you guys get marri-”

“Lucy.” he sounds stern as he crouches down so they are eye to eye. She blushes, knowing she has said the wrong thing, and fidgets under his scolding gaze. Ever since he had confirmed he and Kate had broken up, Lucy had tried to single-handedly fix their relationship.

“We are not getting married. I told you that’s over. We were just trying it out. Let it go.”

“But it’s not. I know you still love each other. You’re just being dumdums. That’s what Uncle Eddie said.”

“Don’t listen to your uncle. He’s old and crazy and you don’t call people - especially me- a dumdum.”

“Sorry.”

He stands back up and they move into the frozen food aisle. She wanders up and down the doors, trailing her hand over the glass, then stops again at his side.

“She still loves you.”

“Lu,”

“I’m just saying! I asked her and she looked sad and told me to go to recess. She doesn’t want to talk about you because she’s sad, just like you don’t want to talk about her.”

“That’s not why I don’t want to talk about her. I don’t want to talk because there is nothing to say. It happened. It’s over. Everyone moved on.”

“No they - Miss Fuller!” she shrieks in excitement and runs to the end of the aisle. He drops the pack of ice pops back into the freezer and finds Kate, frozen at the opposite end. They make eye contact and he looks away first as Lucy reaches her.

“We were just talking about you.” she tells her.

“Oh really?”

“Yep. Do you want to come over for tacos tonight?”

“Oh, honey, no.” she smiles sadly as she shakes her head. Seth slowly approaches and stops a few feet away. “I’m busy tonight.”

“Okay, how about tomorrow?”

“Lu, stop.” he tells her and she sighs.

“It doesn’t have to be a date. She came over all the time before you were boyfriend and girlfriend. You can’t even be friends?”

“Do me a favor, go to the end and pick out an ice cream.”

“You just don’t want me to listen to what you’re saying.”

“That’s right. Go.” he waits until she trudges down the aisle before facing Kate. “Hi,”

“Hi.”

“Sorry. She’s - up to her usual antics.”

“It’s okay. I know she’s been pretty down lately so it’s good to see her like her usual self.”

“How is she at school?”

“Little quiet. Just - she’s nervous. So, I think she’s holding back a little.”

“I know. I keep telling her not to think about it but -”

“Not like she has much reassurance of that to go on.” she mutters. He looks surprised, then guilty, and she sighs. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to -”

“No, it’s okay. You’re right.”

“Not trying to tell you how to raise her. Just giving my observations.”

“I know. I asked.” he pauses, eyeing her up and down and his voice softens slightly as he asks, “How are you?”

“Fine. You?”

“Fine.”

“Okay.”

They lapse into silence and he feels Lucy burning a hole in his back with her scrutinizing gaze. This is the most awkward conversation they had had - likely ever.

“Listen, about-”

“Seth, don’t. Just - don’t, okay? You were right. I was out of line.”

“You weren’t. It’s-”

“We don’t owe each other anything.” she says as Lucy creeps up.

“Are you sure you don’t want tacos?” she asks. Kate smiles a little and nods.

“I’m sure. I have to go see a friend tonight so I can’t be late.” she replies and Seth’s spine stiffens. Lucy frowns, glancing up to see his reaction, but his face is neutral.

“Is it a boy friend?” she asks. Kate blushes a little and Seth pokes Lucy in the shoulder.

“That’s none of your business.” he says. “We have to go. It was uh, good seeing you.”

“You too. I’ll see you Monday Lu.”

“Can you try to come over tomorrow? Or I can come to your house? It’s not fun at school because you have to pretend like you like all the other kids too.”

“We’ll see. Enjoy your tacos.”

* * *

She didn’t want to go on this date. Yet here she is, sitting in this quasi-fancy Italian restaurant about twenty minutes outside of Bethel. Victoria had pushed and pushed and Kate finally relented, just to make her be quiet. And maybe getting her mind off Seth would be a good thing.

Except this is not working. Derek - is that his name, no Daniel - _Daniel_ sits across from her, blathering on about something regarding his job. A job she vaguely knows involves stock trading or something to that effect. He was a cousin of Victoria’s husband and was in town from Austin for a family wedding. And according to him, Bethel was absolutely adorable and quaint and it was fairly obvious to her that he was looking for some sweet little miss to become his arm candy.

She doesn’t appreciate condescension or assumptions that she is some backwater simpleton from Small Town, Texas that has never crossed over town lines or been to the big city.

She smiles politely as she toys with her napkin under the table.

“Something wrong with your food?” he raises an eyebrow at her and she glances at the plate she has hardly touched, then at his, which is completely empty.

“No, it’s delicious. That appetizer was very filling.”

He smiles as he waves the waiter over for a box for her.

“I understand. I’m sure this is extravagant for you. Clearly, you work hard to be able to wear that dress.” he winks and she smiles again, reminding herself there are only about fifteen minutes left and she’d never have to see this jerk again.

The real reason she hasn’t eaten is because he took it upon himself to order for her and she hates fettuccine alfredo. Plus, she keeps picturing Seth and Lucy with their tacos, in their cozy kitchen, with Pluto begging for scraps, and the little girl weaving over imaginative stories to amuse her father. She reaches for her water and takes a sip, hoping it will ease the lump in her throat. It doesn’t.

“Will there be anything else I can help you with this evening?”

She opens her mouth to decline but Daniel orders two tiramisu desserts and she almost face palms right then and there.

“Actually, make it just one.” she says, unable to take any more of this.

“Good thinking.” he leers and she manages to hold back her disgust.

“Thank you for a lovely evening.”

“Excuse me?”

“I’m going to head out. I had an early start this morni-“

“No reason to run out.” he slaps his hand roughly onto her wrist and her instincts instantly kick in. She yanks her arm off the table and reaches into her clutch. She tosses twenty dollars onto the tabletop and pushes her chair out, then walks away from the table. He stands up, shouting after her but she doesn’t turn around. He attempts to follow her but she picks up her pace and steps out onto the busy sidewalk, disappearing into the crowd, and thankful she brought her own car.

* * *

“I think I like the cartoon better.”

“It’s not too bad.”

“You’re not even watching.”

He sighs and tosses his phone down when he feels Lucy glaring at him. They are settled into the couch, watching the _Beauty and the Beast_ remake.

“It is the same storyline. I’m not missing much.”

“It’s not exactly the same. They didn’t sing _Human Again_ and that’s my favorite and there’s this new part where they go to Paris. They look weird.”

“That’s one of the downsides to not having magical kitchenware in real life. Kind of hard to make it seem realistic.”

“I mean, I like it. It’s just different.” she slumps into the cushion and curls under his arm. They sit quietly as Belle and the Beast finish their dance in the ballroom and he offers to show her father through his magic mirror. "I get it now.”

“Get what?”

“You let Miss Fuller go because you love her. Like the Beast loves Belle. But he knows he has to let her go so she can help her dad. Cause when you love someone, sometimes you got to do what is best for them.”

“That’s a very astute way of thinking.”

“Uncle Richie explained it. He said you were the Beast.”

“I bet he did.”

“Daddy, you do love her right?” she whispers, lifting her head to look at him. He sighs as he stares down at her.

“Does it make a difference?”

“Yes.”

“I think I could have.” he finally admits. 

“I guess that’s good for now.” she says, settling back down as Belle runs from the castle. “They get back together.”

He ignores the comment and taps his phone. It’s almost nine. He wonders how Kate’s evening is going. He feels a surge of jealousy at the thought of her with another guy. She was doing it on purpose - he’s sure of it - just to piss him off. There was no other explanation. It had only been two weeks. It had taken them longer to get together. He can’t imagine her being legitimately interested in someone that quickly. Unless she really is interested and couldn’t care less about his thoughts or feelings.

 _I was the one who had it all_  
_I was the master of my fate_  
_I never needed anybody in my life_  
_I learned the truth too late_

 _I’ll never shake away the pain_  
_I close my eyes but she’s still there_  
_I let her steal into my melancholy heart_  
_It’s more than I can bear_

He shakes his head a little. His life is not a fucking Disney movie - no matter how much Lucy pleads and begs and wishes. He’s not going to get all worked up over a damn song.

 _Now I know she'll never leave me_  
_Even as she runs away_  
_She will still torment me, calm me_  
_Hurt me, move me, come what may_

 _Wasting in my lonely tower_  
_Waiting by an open door_  
_I’ll fool myself she’ll walk right in_  
_And be with me forever more_

“Stay here.” he says quietly as he stands up. She nods, watching him as he leaves the living room. She bites her lip to stop her grin when he opens the front door and crosses her fingers.

He steps out onto the porch and leans over the railing, looking to see if Kate’s car is in the driveway. It’s not and he feels himself deflate a little. He is about to turn to go back inside when he sees her pull onto their street - or at least what looks like her car. It is too dark to see its driver but his stomach swoops when it pulls into her driveway.

He rushes down the steps and jogs across the street as she steps out of the car. He picks up his pace as she begins to walk towards her door.

“Kate!”

She stops and turns, a frown on her face in the dim porch light. Her expression softens and she murmurs his name as she takes a step towards him. The rain that has been on and off all night is back and okay, maybe he is a little dramatic because this reminds him of every old movie scene he can remember.

He has too many thoughts in his head, too many things he wants to say, so he scans her face quickly and is thrilled to find a hint of optimism in her green eyes.

He opens his mouth but nothing comes out. Instead, he cups her face in his hands and kisses her. Yeah, he’s definitely dramatic. He won’t even be able to pretend that he doesn’t know where Lucy gets it from.

She melts against him, hands burying in his hair, as they make out in full view of their entire neighborhood.

“You are not off the hook.” she warns him as they part.

“I wouldn’t expect anything less from you.” he replies with a small grin. She nudges his shoulder and he kisses her forehead. “Kate, I’m sorry. These past two weeks have been fucking awful.”

“Seth,”

“I didn’t want to fuck things up. I still don’t. I’ll tell you everything and you can decide then if you still want me.”

She stares up at him, like she’s trying to decide if he’s sincere. She sighs and slides her hands from the back of his neck to his shoulders.

“Go home. Let me change. I’ll be over in a few minutes.”

A relieved smile forms on his face as he nods and lets her go. They watch each other as they head back to their respective homes and only turn away when she gets through her door. He lets out a deep sigh as he closes his door and tips his head back against it.

“Lu, it’s bedtime!”

“The movie isn’t even over!”

“We’ll finish it in the morning. Come on, let’s go.”

“Are you hiding something?”

“Go upstairs please.”

"Is Miss Fuller coming over?"

"Bed!"

"She is! I knew it!" she comes sliding into the front hall and climbs the stairs without argument. "I'll stay out of the way but you gotta promise to tell me everything tomorrow."  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously I do not own Beauty and the Beast. If you haven't seen the new movie, the song is called Evermore and I think of Seth and Kate every time I hear it.


	13. Chapter 13

He jumps when he hears the quiet knock on the door, even though he is expecting her. Or at least hoping it is her. He was pathetic, the way he hung onto her every word and believed she would come back. He wouldn’t have blamed her for not showing up. But there she is, standing on his porch in a long sleeved Texas Rangers t-shirt and a pair of yoga pants. She smiles slightly and pushes her hair behind her ear.

“Are you going to let me in or are we going to stare at each other all night?” she says, a teasing tone to her voice. He steps back, allowing her the space to enter the house, before he closes the door behind her. “Where’s Lucy?”

“Lurking in the shadows.” he replies when he finds his voice. He is only half joking but they hear a thump, then the tiny rush of running footsteps. Kate chuckles quietly and he feels the tightness in his chest loosen a bit. “You want something to drink?”

“Actually, I’m starving. You got any tacos left?”

“I could scrounge something up.” they walk together into the kitchen and he goes about heating up leftovers for her.

“Thank you.”

“Thanks for coming over. You didn’t have to.”

“I know but I wanted to.” she says and he glances over his shoulder at her. A small smile forms on her face. “Lucy told me Richie and Kisa are having a baby.”

“I don’t know where her big mouth comes from. Only took 12 hours for her to tell someone.”

“She’s excited. It’s cute.”

“Can’t imagine the two of them as parents but we’ll see.”

“Why not? Richie has been there every step of the way for you with Lucy. He’s not completely clueless.”

“Richie is the fun uncle.”

“So he’ll be the fun dad. I remember when Jake was born, Scott was thrown through a loop. It was pretty funny trying to see him handle a baby. Of course, he was also twenty two and no experience with kids at all.”

“It doesn’t matter about experience. It is completely different when it is your own kid.” he turns around with a plate and she sighs in appreciation.

“Thank you. Didn’t mean to make you cook a meal.”

“I don’t think reheating food constitutes as cooking but you’re welcome.” they sit down at the table and she immediately begins to eat. He sits back and watches with an amused gaze. “I guess your friend didn’t take you to dinner.”

She smirks a little at the edge in his tone and shakes her head.

“No, he did. He just took it upon himself to buy me something he assumed I would like.” she replies. He straightens up a little and she rolls her eyes.

“So it was a date.”

“Seth, I’m here, aren’t I?”

“It wasn’t a date?”

“It was a blind date - an extremely awful and if I had no sense of keeping my mouth shut, I’d kick Victoria blind date.”

“Oh.” he uncrosses his arms and his fingers tap at the tabletop. “He kiss you?”

“No and I didn’t want him too. I didn’t - I didn’t even want to be there.”

“Why’d you go then?”

“Oh, I don’t know.” she wipes her mouth and drops the napkin onto the table before sitting back. “I wanted Victoria to shut up about him. I was hoping he’d be the greatest guy ever and just sweep me off my feet. I hoped he would make me forget what the past few months have been like because these two weeks have been… pretty painful. But, then I realized he was the world’s biggest jerk and I was already swept off my feet but he was sitting twenty minutes away eating tacos. And I didn’t need a failed date to tell me that. It was a bad decision on my part.”

There is a loud noise as he pulls his chair close to her and she raises an eyebrow as he cups her face in his hands. He doesn’t move to kiss her. He strokes his thumbs over her cheeks and she watches him as he looks at her, eyes wandering back and forth like he’s trying to memorize her.

“What?”

“Nothing. Just want one more minute before I change everything.”

“Nothing is going to change.” she runs her own hands along his wrists and inches closer to him. “I meant what I said. Us, whatever we have, I don’t want to let it go again. It would take a lot - and I mean a lot - to make me say no more.”

“Well, I got a lot.”

“I’ll be the judge of that. You sure you’re-”

“Yes. You deserve to know.” he mutters and now he kisses her, slow and thorough, like he is trying to commit the feel and taste of her to memory in case they never do this again. “Let’s go outside. I don’t want Lucy eavesdropping.”

She nods and follows him out onto the deck in the backyard. They step down into the yard and sit on a pair of lounge chairs under a large elm tree.  
  
“Before I start, I’m sorry.” he says, handing over one of the Coronas he had carried out. “I meant it when I said I didn’t want to fuck us up. I still don’t but I can be rash and jump to conclusions and I’m quick to fly off the handle. I - I’m falling in love with you and the last thing I want is for you to get hurt because of me. If something was to happen to you - either directly or indirectly because of me, I’d never forgive myself. I think - I thought it would be better if we kept our distance. You’re so… innocent. The things I’ve been involved in - you shouldn’t be any part of. I thought I was keeping you safe but in my usual, asshole way, I fucked it up and made things worse than they were.”

“I’m not innocent Seth.”

“Kate, sleeping with a married professor doesn’t even register on my list of evil deeds.”

“So what does?” she prompts and he hesitates. She gives his hand a reassuring squeeze and he inhales a deep breath before he starts.

“Richie and I used to pull bank jobs. We were thieves. I had a list of successful heists and then I got greedy, screwed up what was supposed to be my last job, and wound up in prison. While I was in there, I was asked to do a job by someone. I was almost out - I would do it when I was released. I didn’t want to but at the time Richie was not in a good place. Everything was fucked up. I thought I could make it work and be home free.

“Only problem was, I wound up getting involved in an organized crime ring. Each job was supposed to be the last. Then it started escalating and I played along until they thought I was doing a good job and wanted to get me involved with another part of the business.” he pauses briefly and takes a long sip of his beer. “I’m not a good person but I tend to draw the line at murdering and sex trafficking.”

She is completely silent, her face void of any sort of emotion, and he feels his stomach churn. He couldn’t stand it if she turned her back. But he wouldn’t blame her and at this point, he deserved it.

“I got loose. I had been involved with Sonja at that point. She didn’t know anything of what I did. We decided to come back to the States and that’s when we found out she was pregnant. It would have been fine. I was under the radar but in the time I left, there was a raid on one of the compounds. I was the only one unaccounted for.”

“They thought you snitched.”

“Yeah. It took a while but they caught up to me. I handled it but there was no way I’d let them get that close to Lucy again. So I ran and I kept running to keep one step ahead of them but it never works. They’ve got eyes everywhere and eventually, someone spots me and alerts the bosses, and it begins again.”

“You think they’re here.”

“Yeah, or at least coming around. It started about a week before Thanksgiving.”

“The day you changed the locks.”

“Yeah.” he sighs and runs his hands over his face. “You gotta understand - back then, I didn’t give a shit about anything. I’m not the type of person to regret things but at the time, I never expected to have a daughter or someone that I cared about. I couldn’t look more ahead than where I could blow my next stash of money. I thought I was invincible. I am. I don’t give a fuck what they do to me. But if someone laid a hand on Lu, or you, that would break me. Especially since I know I’m ultimately responsible for that. Lucy doesn’t have a choice in this. I can’t leave her on someone’s porch and run. I wouldn’t. Even though we’ve had some close calls, I know I’m the best person who can protect her. You have a choice and I won’t argue when you decide to lea-”

He is cut off when she grabs his face and kisses him hard. He turns more so they are angled together and her mouth softens over his before she leans back.

“Are you still robbing banks?”

“No.”

“Are you still working for crime lords?”

“No.”

“Is the most adventurous thing you did recently is let Lucy dress you up for her weekly tea party?”

“Sadly, yes.” he replies and they chuckle together as she strokes his jaw. “Kate,”

“I don’t condone what you’ve done. But true love is loving the unloveable. And I love you. Not to say you’re unloveable but I’m positive you think that. I don’t know the Seth Gecko from ten years ago and frankly, I don’t care about him. I know you and I see who you are now. You made a choice to change. You knew when enough was enough and you have been better.”

“I don’t-“

“Seth, give yourself some credit. Lucy would not be the person she is if you were as terrible as you say.” she says quietly. “And as far as these people go, if something happens, we’ll deal with it. It’s you and me now.”

“You understand what you’re saying?”

“I do. You two are worth it. This is it, okay? 'You jump, I jump'.”

“Really? He fucking dies at the end.”

“And she lives an inspired, full live of opportunities she would never have known about or tried if it wasn't for him.”

“I still don’t think you grasp-”

“My level of comprehension is just fine thanks. You seem to be under the impression that I am some naive, helpless girl.”

“Quite the contrary.”

“I told you - I’m capable of making my own choices. I’m choosing us.”

“I don’t know what’s going to happen. It’s been quiet but -”

“Whatever you need to do, do it.”

“What if I leave? You just going to leave everything behind?”

“There hasn’t been anything here for me in a long time. I’ve stayed out of habit. I’m not exactly giving up a kingdom for you.”

“If it came down to you or Lu-”

“Seth, if it came down to _you_ or Lu, it’s going to be Lu.” she smiles slightly and he hangs his head as he snorts. “I would not expect you to try to make a choice. Of course she comes first. I’d be angry if you said otherwise. You don’t need to worry about me. I can handle myself just fine.”

“I don’t know what I did to deserve someone like you.” he says after a long pause.

“Just lucky I guess.” she replies, leaning in to kiss him. She rubs the back of his neck gently as they stare at each other. “I meant it - I love you. I love Lucy. I am ready and willing to make this work.”

“I love you too.”

“Just promise me, no more secrets. No more pushing me away. I’m not going anywhere. The past is in the past. I can deal with whatever you need to tell me but I won’t put up with being brushed aside or not trusted or lied to.”

“I promise.”

“And if you try, I’m not going to walk away as easily. You’re stuck with me.”

“I can think of worser fates.” 


	14. Chapter 14

  
“Thanks for bringing me to the store Miss Fuller.”

“You’re very welcome. I wouldn’t want your daddy to have to buy his own Christmas present.”

“That would have been a disaster.” Lucy nods seriously as Kate pulls into a parking spot in front of Macy’s. She laughs lightly and nods in agreement.

“Yes, it would be. Do you know what you want to get him?”

“Yup. Uncle Richie helped me find it. He said it is in the movie store. He even checked and said they had it.” they get out of the car together and she slips her hand into Kate’s as they walk. She glances down at the girl and receives a wide, toothy smile in return. She smiles back and squeezes her hand as they enter the mall. “Uncle Richie always took me Christmas shopping. I’m glad you brought me but I really miss him.”

“I understand. What would you do when you go out?”

“Mm, after we made sure to get Daddy and Uncle Eddie’s presents we’d go to the Disney Store and we’d eat at Chik-fil-a. Unless it was Sunday, then we’d eat at Taco Bell. Oh and then this one time, the one mall we went to had this really big, climbing maze thing, and there was a really long slide that started all the way at the top and when I got there and I slid down, Uncle Richie was hiding in the ball pit and he scared a bunch of people. I was laughing so hard I almost peed my pants.”

“Your uncle is a big kid.”

“He is. He’s the best.”

They stop briefly to check the store directory. Lucy does not remember the name of the store but there are only so many entertainment stores and Kate has no problem wandering until they find what she is looking for.

“That’s it!” she exclaims about ten minutes later, dragging Kate across the atrium. “Daddy and Uncle Richie would go in there all the time.”

The walls are covered from ceiling to floor in DVDs and some VHS tapes, plus they are also scattered around in random bins declaring sale prices. Towards the back of the shop are posters, props, and other pop culture items. She is not surprised that the Geckos would routinely come to a place like this. Thanksgiving had felt like a never ending movie script as the brothers shot random quotes at each other and referred to different scenes as explanations or examples for things.

“So what are we looking for?”

“It’s a box with a bunch of movies in it.”

“Very descriptive.”

“They got Humphrey Bogart in them. Do you know who that is?” she looks up curiously at Kate, who laughs and nods.

“I do. I guess I shouldn’t be surprised you know who Humphrey Bogart is.”

“Well, the last time we moved, Daddy lost the DVDs so I want to get him those. And one of the guys from _Game of Thrones_ for his collection.”

“What collection?”

“He’s got a bunch of these guys on a shelf in his room. I’m not allowed to touch them because 'they aren’t toys'.” Lucy explains in an oddly accurate imitation of Seth, while holding up a Funko Pop in the form of Jon Snow.

“Really?”

“Yeah, why?”

“I don’t know. Your daddy doesn’t strike me as the type of person who - well, I would guess this was more your uncle’s interest.”

“No way. Daddy loves this stuff. He just pretends that he is cool. He collects a bunch of stuff. Like at Uncle Eddie’s house, we have a ton of old movie posters in frames but he doesn’t want to take them every time we move.”

Kate smiles at the thought while Lucy sets down the figure and picks up a Jaime Lannister in his Kingsguard uniform.

“He doesn’t have this one.”

“Then that’s a great choice.” she replies, eliciting a grin out of the girl. “Let’s find those movies.”

After they pay at the register, they walk back into the mall. Kate spots the Build-A-Bear shop a few stores down and begins to head in that direction.

“Have you gone here before?”

“One time. Uncle Eddie took me.”

“Do you want to go in?”

“I don’t have a lot of money left.” Lucy says, pulling a handful of singles out of her pocket. Kate chuckles softly and shakes her head.

“This is my treat.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, of course. Come on, let’s go.” they step inside the store and the girl immediately begins cooing over all the options. “You can get whichever one you want.”

There are a variety of choices, ranging from generic bears and dogs to brand name animals but she ultimately chooses a light brown teddy bear to make. She watches with a smile as Lucy excitedly picks a heart, makes a wish per the employee’s direction, and helps fill her bear with stuffing.

“Look!” she hops over, squeezing the toy tightly.

“Wow! She looks perfect!”

“Feel how snuggly she is. Just the right amount of stuffing.” she holds up the bear to Kate, who gives it a quick squeeze.

“You’re right. She’s super soft and cuddly.”

“This was the best surprise. I love you!” Lucy hugs her tightly before racing to the table to give the bear a pretend bath.

“Your daughter is precious.” the employee tells her and Kate is briefly startled and not sure how to respond. “She’s so polite and adorable. We’ve been so busy with Christmas coming. You’d think parents wouldn’t want to spend a ton in here with buying all those presents but the kids come in crying and whining. Not her. She brightened up my day.”

“Oh, well thank you.” she finally says, smiling at the thought.

“All done!” Lucy skips back over and slips her hand into Kate’s.

“She looks a little naked.”

“Can she get an outfit?”

“I should hope so.”

By the end, they leave with Bella Bear in her carrier, dressed in a Wonder Woman t-shirt. Lucy clutches the cardboard box close to her chest and looks up at Kate adoringly.

“Thank you for Bella.”

“You’re welcome munchkin. I’m glad you enjoyed making her.” she leads her out into the mall and they are about to turn to go to the food court when they are interrupted.

“What’s this - solo field trip?” the question catches Kate off guard and she turns to see Melanie walking towards them.

“Hi Melanie. How are you?” she smiles politely although she can’t stand the other woman. She currently had the unfortunate luck of having Frankie in her class and living across the street from them. She was a few years older than Kate but she remembers her in school and her mean girl personality had not dissipated at all over the years.

“Great. Just doing some last minute shopping and saw you and Lucy on your little excursion.”

“Yeah, Seth had some things to do this afternoon so I’m on babysitting duty.” it technically wasn’t a lie. Seth was busy at the garage, trying to get everyone fixed before Christmas, and she offered to ‘watch’ Lucy as a diversion so they could get his gift without him getting in the way. It also wasn’t out of the ordinary for her to babysit her students- perks of a small town, living where you worked, and knowing everyone.

“I bet.” she gives a small smirk. “I know you would never put one student over the others.”

“I got my own bear.” Lucy says, glaring up at the blonde. “And Miss Fuller is the nicest person ever.”

“Lucy-”

“Hey!” Kate is cut off by Seth’s voice and they turn to see him walking towards them from the food court. Melanie’s expression sours as he stops next to Kate and picks Lucy up.

“You’re here early.”

“Finished up quicker than I thought. Thanks for taking Lucy this afternoon.” he says, then greets the other woman. “Surprised to see you Mel.”

“Just running some errands. I was just telling Kate that I was surprised to see her with Lucy.”

“Well, who better to babysit than a teacher right?”

“Guess so.” she looks disappointed, like she wasn’t expecting their explanations to match. “Have a good night.”

They remain where they are as she walks off towards Victoria’s Secret. Kate lets out a groan once she is out of earshot.

“Daddy, are you magic? How’d you know we needed you?”

“I didn’t. You told me to meet you in the food court but you never showed up. I just happened to see you here. Kate, don’t start freaking out.”

“How could I not? I was - I don’t know what I was thinking. Stupid to let my guard down.” she mutters.

“We can put Bella back.” Lucy says quietly, assuming the bear was the issue.

“No. No, honey, it’s not that.” she sighs as she runs a hand over her back. “I want you to have her.”

“You’re off school property and it’s after hours. You can do what you want.” Seth tells her and she nods. “She’ll gossip. No one will care.”

“People will care.”

“Well, I saw Mrs. Weatherly walking her dog on my way out and she made a comment about how we’re such a cute couple. If your boss doesn’t mind and trusts you to be able to separate your personal life and your work, fuck what the soccer moms think.”

“You said a bad word.” Lucy informs him.

“Yeah, sometimes I do. What’s in the bag?”

“Nothing you need to see but you can meet Bella.” she opens the top of the box, allowing the bear to poke out.

“Nice to meet you Bella. Can we go eat? I’m starving.”

* * *

“Merry Christmas Eve!”

Lucy has the door to the house open before Kate is even on the porch. She laughs at the girl’s excitement and quickly steps inside.

“Merry Christmas Eve. I like those PJs. Very festive.” she bends down to kiss her on the forehead, then moves into the living room to put her bags down.

“Thanks. They are my Christmas PJs. Santa dropped them off before.” Lucy bounces in front of the darkened TV, her reflection warped but still able to clearly see herself in her elf pajamas.

“He did?”

“Yup. I get a pair every year. They show up under the tree by magic. You never got Christmas PJs?”

“I got PJs but none to specifically wear for Christmas.”

“Oh. Daddy said that he didn’t get any until they got to live with Uncle Eddie. I wonder why he picks and chooses.”

“Hey, sorry.” Seth appears, slightly frazzled and with wrapping paper stuck on his shirt. Kate smiles as she plucks the taped piece off and coils it under her finger.

“I thought you don’t wrap presents.” Lucy moves between them and crosses her arms.

“I don’t wrap _your_ presents.”

“Then if they weren’t mine, why did you have the door shut and tell me to stay away?”

“Hey, why’d you open the front door when I told you not to?”

“You said don’t open it for strangers. Miss Fuller is not a stranger and I waited in the window to see it was her. Why are you changing the subject?”

“And why do you have those on already? It’s five in the afternoon, you haven’t had a bath, and we didn’t eat dinner.”

“But they are Christmas PJs!”

“Go get dressed.”

“Can I take my bath?”

“You know, there is still a chance you can get coal.”

“Lu, why don’t you go get some regular clothes on and help me cook? You don’t want to take a bath and then help because you’re going to get all messy and have to take a second one.”

“Good point.” she nods at Kate’s explanation and points her finger. “She’s smart.”

“Why do you listen to her?” Seth asks, a bit exasperated and amused.

“I like her.” she shrugs as she skips up the stairs.

* * *

“Do you think she’s asleep yet?”

“How long has it been?”

“Almost two hours.”

“I’m sure.”

“You underestimate her.”

“Would you like my help?”

“If you don’t mind. It’s not a crazy amount.”

They move off the couch as quietly as possible and he leads her down the hall to the spare room he has been hiding Lucy’s presents in. They take their time moving the items, pausing every so often as they heard noises, never quite sure if it was Lucy or not.

Once they are finished sorting the gifts under the tree, Kate moves to grab the bag she had brought with her.

“Is it okay if I add these?”

“Yeah go ahead. You got us a present?”

“I got you multiple presents.”

“Did you?”

“Yes. Don’t act so surprised. I’ll pretend I didn’t see my name on a few of those.” she points to the mound of gifts already stacked. He watches as she adds hers to the pile, then stands and faces him. She stays where she is, hands rubbing at her thighs, and there is a look in her eyes he can’t quite place.

“What?”

“Do you think she’s asleep?”

“You were the one who was so sure.”

“I just don’t - I thought you might like one of your presents.”

“The wrapping paper will wake her up. She has ears like a bat when it’s something she wants.”

“It’s not wrapped.” she says quietly, stepping around the coffee table to stand in front of him. She smiles hesitantly, then leans in and kisses him. They stand together for a brief moment, then she exhales a breath and walks to the stairs. He stays rooted to the floor and his heart begins pounding as she motions for him to follow. He swallows thickly, but does as she requests, watching as she slips into his bedroom. He double checks that Lucy is asleep - and she is - and then he enters his room, securely closing and locking the door behind him.

She stands in front of his bed, chewing nervously on her lip, and they stare at each other before she takes another deep breath and he slowly walks towards her.

“So, I told you at Thanksgiving that I’d let you know when the time is right.” she says quietly, her voice barely above a whisper. “I’ve been thinking about this a lot. I was trying to figure out a good time but there’s never going to be a good time - I mean it is but with Lucy - like we’d go away for a night but we can’t do that with her and I told myself to stop because what do couples with kids do? Now, you’re looking at me and I feel really dumb because I didn’t stop to think how you feel and this was super presumptuous just letting myself in your bed-”

In the midst of her rambling, he has taken her face in his hands and plants a kiss on her mouth. She seems to relax, all the tension slipping away. She smiles slightly as he pulls back a little.

“I never mentioned it because I’m a chicken and didn’t want you to feel pressured about it. Lucy is fine. That’s why God invented locks. I’m glad you took charge and let yourself in my bedroom because we’d still be holding hands if you left it up to me.” he says, causing her to laugh. He chuckles with her before he kisses her again, slow and gentle, and she sighs against his mouth as she wraps her arms around his neck. “You sure?”

“Yeah. Are you?”

“Yeah.” 


	15. Chapter 15

At first, they continue to stand together, kissing as their hands wander with gentle touches. They hit a few bumps - she’s ticklish where he strokes her ribs and renders her to giggles; when he moves to look at her, they knock heads rather hard, causing them to both grimace and laugh.

He swats her hands away when she tries to take her sweater off, opting to do it himself, sighing when the shirt is off and she is only in the lacy, red bra underneath. He rids her of her jeans next, then nudges her back onto the bed. She edges backwards until she is in the center of the mattress.

“How very festive.” he smirks, eyeing the matching lingerie.

“Don’t get used to it. I normally don’t match.” she replies, reaching for his belt but he moves away. “Oh come on, that’s hardly fair.”

“Let me take care of you.” it’s a simple request and she feels herself throb at the look he gives her. He tugs his henley over his head and tosses it behind him, smirking when she sucks in an audible breath. His jeans go next and he leans onto the bed. “Lie back.”

She does what she is told, reclining back against his pillow and he kneels by her feet, eyes wandering up and down as he looks at her.

“You’re beautiful.”

She blushes, mumbling his name, and he shakes his head.

“No. I mean it. Fucking stunning. Absolutely gorgeous.” he stretches out over her, planting a kiss on her mouth.

“Thanks. You’re not too bad yourself Handsome.” she strokes her hand down his torso, then slides it around his waist and down over his ass. “Damn near perfect I’d say.”

“You’re making me blush now.”

“Seth Gecko blushing? I didn’t think I’d ever see the day.”

He chuckles as he reaches behind her to unclip her bra. He attempts his old one handed trick but fails and causes her to start laughing again.

“I swear I used to be good at this.” he mutters as she sits up slightly and reaches behind to help him. “It’s been a long time.”

“Yeah, me too.” they exchange a smile and she grows slightly bashful when her bra falls to the wayside and exposes her to him. She had never been a fan of her B cups but he looks like he hit the jackpot when he gazes at her.

“Perfect.” he mumbles and she doesn’t know if he meant to say it out loud but he moves so he is focused on her chest. He sighs in contentment as he lowers his mouth to her left breast and she whimpers at the feel as she grasps the back of his head. He takes his time, like he’s savoring every touch and kiss and response she gives, spending roughly the same amount of attention on each breast before he begins to kiss down her torso.

She’s been with two men in her life.

Kyle - the night of their senior prom in the back of his mom’s minivan amongst smashed Goldfish, empty juice boxes, and Barbie pieces. They had parked in an old field on the outskirts of Bethel - she still refuses to drive that direction unless she absolutely needs to - and it had been a mess. They were awkward, fumbling in the small space, neither knew what to do, and she barely had time to hike her dress up before he was in her, barely any foreplay, and she doubts it lasted even a minute, though the pain and uncomfortableness felt like forever. It had been their one and only time together. She remembers Jess laughing, though she couldn’t imagine her brother could have any better skill than Kyle, and urging her to try again. She had been curious and thought another try wouldn’t hurt. They must have done something wrong because she heard others whispering that it was so good. She must have chased him all over Bethel that summer and he refused, spitting Bible verses in her face.

Rob - she nearly curls up in disgust when she thinks of that fated semester. How dumb she had been. How good she thought it was. When she looks back, he had been in control, every time, even when she thought he had given her the reins, he still gave orders and directions. Like she was still his student and a stupid girl. He used her for his own needs, never making it about her.

A close third is Brasa - her roommate’s weaselly lackey, in the bathroom of some party as a rebound when she found out the truth about Rob. That encounter fortunately hadn’t gone any further than a drunken dry hump against a wall, her shirt tugged down under her breasts, and he called her the wrong name and they were both there for the wrong reasons. She had run out of that bathroom, that party, and never looked back. It had shocked her right back into her senses and she swore she would never be as stupid as she had been that semester.

“Holy shit!” she jerks off the mattress with a loud moan as Seth’s tongue flicks against her clit. When the hell had he gotten her underwear off? He chuckles and glances up at her writhing.

“Still with me? You were pretty quiet for a minute. Thought you were bored.” he mutters and she shakes her head as she tugs on his short hair.

“Never.”

“Good. I was worried I really had lost my touch.”

“No.”

“Is this okay?”

“It’s more than okay.”

“Tell me what you want.”

“I want you to stop talking and get back to what you were doing.” she retorts, drawing a snort out of him.

“I will. You said you’ve thought about this.”

“Yeah.” she blushes at the thought and he shrugs as he slips back enough just to tease her. “Seth,”

“How am I supposed to make you feel good? I mean, I know the basic functions but one size does not fit all. How descriptive have you gotten when you’re all by yourself?” he pauses and looks up at her, eyes dark with desire, and smirks. “You touch yourself when you think about me?”

She’s bright red as she stumbles for a response and he seems to pick up on her embarrassment.

“Cause I know I do.” he goes on, slowly gliding two fingers over her. “You letting me touch you like this and then you’re on top, or under me, in the shower.”

“Seems like we have a lot to test.” she whispers, arching into his touch.

“Yep and I wanna start with yours. You don’t have to be shy around me.”

“Okay,” she exhales a shaking breath and closes her eyes, “well, most times it starts like this and um, and then you put your mouth on me.”

“Like this?” he demonstrates and she moans softly at the feel.

“Yes. And when - and when I’m close, you stop but then you’re inside me.” she says, feeling that point rapidly coming. He knows too because he slips away at the last moment and she groans at the feeling, listening as he gets a condom. Then, he kisses up her torso, until they are face to face.

“Slow? Fast?”

“Slow. Real slow but then we pick up.”

“As you wish.” he enters her and they are both still for a moment, foreheads pressed together, before he slowly begins to thrust. He pauses after the fourth and she wonders what the hell he is doing. “Baby, what’s wrong? Am I hurting you?”

“What?” she opens her eyes and he’s staring at her - little worried, little guilty, little terrified - and she realizes she’s crying. “No. No. I just - it - it’s never been like this and you’re perfect. I didn’t - I guess I never thought it could be this way. Neither of them were good lovers.”

Neither of them were Seth, who seemed only to want to give and rebuffing any of her attempts to reciprocate. He took his time and displayed a gentleness she hadn’t expected or even thought was possible from a person.

“Well, I’m glad they were fucking idiots because I would never have gotten you. _‘You should be kissed and often and by someone who knows how’._ ” he mutters and she laughs as he wipes off her cheeks and does just that.

“I think I’m more of a Melanie than a Scarlett.”

“You definitely got a spitfire hiding somewhere in there.” he begins to move again and she lets go of the thoughts in her head, focusing solely on themselves.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

* * *

She wakes up first, nestled against his side with his arm wrapped around her. She doesn’t have time to admire him because the footsteps that woke her up are quickly approaching. It’s really not anything compromising. They had cleaned up, dressed, and unlocked the door once they had finished - after a second round and she feels her face go red at the memory of her riding him, hands gripping the headboard behind him.

Still, she wants to hide or run but Lucy is through the door before she can even move and Seth’s grasp is too strong to break out of.

“Merry Christmas!” she pounces on the bed and he groans softly at the sudden weight. “Wake up. Wake up! Wake- Miss Fuller?”

“Hi. Merry Christmas.” she smiles as she hides her face in Seth’s t-shirt.

“This is so unfair! Why didn’t anyone tell me you were sleeping over? You could have slept in my room. My bed is super comfy.”

“Lu, quiet. Please.” he mutters as Kate groans in embarrassment. “It wasn’t planned. She got stuck here.”

“How come?”

“Well, it got kind of late and Santa was coming. So I had to be in bed.” she replies, drawing a snort out of her boyfriend. “Otherwise there would have been no presents.”

“Oh. Good thing you stayed here then. Does this mean you’re going to spend Christmas with us? You have some presents. You can open them with us.”

“Yes, I’ll be here.”

“Great.” she looks thrilled over this development and pushes her father. “Are you up?”

“Nope.”

“Can you get up?”

“Soon.”

“When are we opening presents?”

“Soon.”

“How soon?”

“When I wake up and eat and have coffee.”

“Daddy! I have been waiting forever.”

“So you can wait a little longer. Probably tonight.” he says and his mouth twitches as he attempts to hide his smile. She scowls and pokes him in the stomach.

“I thought you were being serious.”

“Go downstairs. We’ll be down in a minute and don’t touch anything.”

“Don’t go back to sleep!”

“I won’t let him.” Kate promises and Lucy smiles gratefully before rushing out of the room. She feels Seth moving and when she looks back at him, he’s on his side facing her completely.

“Hi.” there is a small smirk on his face as he lifts a hand to her cheek.

“Hi.” she tips her face closer and brushes her mouth against his. They shift then - bodies pressed together again and she knows to be careful because if they take too long Lucy will come storming in again. “Babe,”

“I know.” he sighs into the crook her neck as he kisses the area. He leans back a little so their eyes meet and they share a smile. “So last night,”

“Yeah,”

“Nice.”

“More than nice.”

“Yeah?” he raises an eyebrow but his expression quickly grows smug, causing her to roll her eyes. “We’ll be having more sleepovers?”

“I think that could be arranged.” she grins, planting one more kiss on him. “Come on. Before the cavalry comes back.”

“Daddy!”

“Told you.”

* * *

“Good news is I think you’ll never need to have another Christmas.” Seth comments, eyeing the pile of gifts by the coffee table. “Dolls, board games, art supplies, you’re set for the rest of your life.”

Kate chuckles at his teasing and looks at Lucy, who is sandwiched between them on the couch.

“What’s the matter?” she strokes her cheek gently as she lays her head on Seth’s arm and looks to be holding back tears. “Didn’t you get everything you wanted?”

“Not everything. I really wanted Uncle Richie here.” she mumbles. A flash of guilty regret flickers across his face as he squeezes her.

“We’ll get him on Skype later. I’m sure he’s still sleeping.”

She nods as she scrubs her fingers over her eyes. They share a look over her head and Kate stands up, “What are we looking at for breakfast? Whatever you want munchkin.”

“Pancakes?”

“You got it.” ever since they had gotten back together, she kept their fridge stocked like she would have her own, making cooking over their house much easier. She stands up but the Geckos remain on the couch. Lucy snuggles closer to Seth and as Kate leaves, she hears him whisper that he is sorry.

She is in the middle of mixing the pancake batter when she hears a knock on the door. Pluto begins barking and he runs down the hall, Lucy not far behind. She leans out of the kitchen in confusion and finds Seth doing the same.

“Who is that?”

“I have no idea. Lu, wait.” he moves around his daughter to glance out the window. He stops and looks at Kate, who is still lost, and opens the door.

“Santa!” Lucy shrieks with excitement as she runs towards him. He laughs merrily as Pluto dances around him and pulls her into a tight hug. “What are you doing here?”

“Well, I was flying back to the North Pole when I realized I missed a few gifts for you.” he replies and Kate smiles, recognizing Eddie’s voice under the thick beard. Seth keeps his mouth closed but she sees the emotion in his eyes as he watches his family.

“You did? Where are they?” she bounces eagerly and he laughs again.

“Right behind me.” he replies, moving as Richie walks up the porch. Lucy shrieks again and nearly knocks him over as she races forward. He catches her easily and they hug in the doorway.

“Am I going to get a chance to say hello?” Seth asks but she shakes her head as she remains buried in her uncle’s shoulder.

“I can’t believe you’re here.” she says, her face stretched wide from her smile. “Did Santa really bring you?”

“Yeah. Woke me up and told me we had to go now.” Richie replies. “You think I’d miss Christmas?”

She hugs him again and puts her head back down.

“I’d love to stay and chat but I need to get going. Your uncle Eddie was nice enough to keep an eye on the reindeer.” 'Santa' explains.

“Can I see them?”

“No. They’ll get nervous and knock him off the roof. But I’ll send him right in, okay?”

“Thank you Santa.” she lets go of Richie to hug him one more time before he claps Seth on the shoulder and walks out. As he leaves, a young woman enters behind Richie. She is quiet as she hovers close to him. Kate notices the change in Seth as he stiffens and his smile falls a little.

“Hi Seth,”

“S- Kisa.” he clears his throat, then takes a hesitant step forward. They exchange a stiff hug as he mutters congratulations. There is a small smile on her face as they step back from each other.

“Hey Kate. Nice pajamas.” Richie smirks as he notices her down the hall. “Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas Richie.”

“I didn’t realize you’d be here.”

“She got stuck because Santa was coming. She had to stay.” Lucy explains.

“Is that so?” he chuckles, winking at his brother, who scowls in return. No one has a chance to respond as Eddie enters the house and Lucy immediately bombards him.

“You’re really here!”

“I’m really here.” he replies as he hugs her. “Merry Christmas munchkin.”

“Did you bring me presents?” she asks, prompting a scolding from her father and chuckles from her uncles.

“I’m not enough?”

“You always have at least one present for me.”

“I think Santa may have left a few things with us.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How has it been three months since I updated??? Time is flying by. I apologize for the delay. The next few chapters will be going up quickly.

“You think he is mad at me?” 

Kate jumps slightly at Richie’s voice. She has been staring out the kitchen window at Seth for a while. She drops the rag she had been holding into the sink and shakes her head.

“Why would he be mad at you?”

He smirks slightly as he stares at her, like he’s trying to figure out what she knows and how far he can go with his response. 

“Try me,” she retorts with a raised eyebrow and he snorts as he grabs the rag and helps her wash the dishes from breakfast.

“For showing up. For showing up without any kind of warning. For showing up with Kisa.” 

“I think he is glad to see you. I know Lucy is. And if Lu is happy, he is happy. He feels guilty that she’s not able to spend more time with you all.”

“Seth always feels guilty over everything. He thinks everything is his fault.”

“Be a good brother and tell him the opposite.”

“Trust me, I’ve been saying it for thirty five years. He has a bit of a thick skull.” 

“Funny, he says the same thing about you.” 

“I bet he does.” he smirks. 

“Must run in the family. Why doesn’t he like Kisa?” she is curious about the tension she sensed. The other woman was quiet, obviously uncomfortable in the family setting, but seemed harmless from what she could gather. 

“Kisa was... involved with our... previous ventures. He wasn’t a fan of her and when he found out I kept in contact with her after we came back to the States, he was sort of pissed at me. She eventually made her way to Texas and I didn’t tell him we started seeing each other again. By that time, Lucy had thankfully been born, and he was too busy to really notice. But uh, when Malvado’s goons showed up, he blamed her for ratting on us, even though she didn’t. It took a while for things to cool down and it wasn’t easy. They both thought I spent too much time with the other one. I knew I wasn’t. I swore when Seth was with Vanessa, I wouldn’t let another woman get between us again. They are both extremely strong minded.” 

“Lot of history there.”

“Definitely. But, after our last break up, when we got back together, I think they both sort of just gave up. I guess he realized this time was serious. Like I said, he feels guilty for everything. He thinks he has screwed up my life so standing down is his apology.”

“How did he screw you up?”

“You’ll have to ask him. I keep reminding him that I am my own person and make my own decisions but I think he operates on the belief that he has tied me to him.” 

“Unfortunately, big brothers and sisters operate on that MO.” 

“And to that I say, get a life.” he elbows her and she throws a dishrag at his head in return. 

“Is it time to open more presents?” Lucy slides into the room, causing them to both turn. 

“Is that all you think about?”

“Yup!” 

“Who taught you to be so greedy?”

“Mmm, you! Besides, you’re the one who always spoils me. I’m just trying to be grateful.” she bats her eyelashes and Kate snorts in an attempt to stifle her laughter. “Uncle Richie, am I still gonna be your girl when the baby comes?” 

“You will always be my girl Lulu. I’ll go get your dad.” he replies and steps out into the backyard. Seth stands a short distance away, hacking away at logs for the fireplace. “Guess that tree was asking for it.”

“Little bit.” 

“Maybe some misdirected anger.”

“Who or what should I be angry at?”

“Me for showing up and bringing Kisa.”

There is a long pause, then Seth snorts and turns. 

“Not always about you Richard.”

“Halloween and Thanksgiving seemed to be.”

He sighs and slams the axe into the chopping block. Richie crosses his arms, watching as his brother runs a hand through his hair and looks to be contemplating his response. 

“Why didn’t you mention that you had a visitor?”

“What vis- oh. Damn, Eddie doesn’t waste any time, does he?”

“You planned on keeping it a secret?”

“It didn’t involve you!”

“It didn’t- what do you think they were after Richard?”

“Fuck, Seth, it’s not always about you! You think Kisa and I don’t have our own enemies? This is exactly why I didn’t tell you. You are not the cause of everything.”

“Look, if something happened to you, I wouldn’t forgive myself. And you got a baby coming,”

“Exactly. _I_ have a baby coming. It’s my decision. I respect what you’re trying to do with Lucy, I really do, but I can’t see myself doing that with my own kid. I’m not going to teach him to hide in the shadows or bury his head in the sand.”

Seth tilts his head, mouth open ready to argue, but Lucy is suddenly calling for him from the door.

“I’ll be right there Lu.” he waves a hand and her shoulders slump but she nods and disappears from view.

“You got two choices.” Richie says, drawing Seth’s attention again. “Either you respect my decision too or you get on board.”

“Get on board with what? You going on a killing spree? You do know that’s asinine and whoever you do manage to get rid of, they already have someone ready to take their place and more waiting to fire back at you. The type of empire this fucker has - whatever you do will make no sort of impact. Why bother?"

“He’s not as infallible as you think. Not everyone is as on board as he believes.”

“He’s got a pretty big, fucking operation.”

“My intel is good.”

“Your intel?” Seth’s eyebrows shoot skyward and Richie nods nonchalantly. They stare at each other briefly before the elder Gecko snorts and shakes his head. ”Jesus Christ Richard, for all those IQ points you supposedly have, I swear you are so fucking stupid sometimes.”

“It’s not stupid.”

“We’re finally clean and you just been -”

“If we got the right people involved,”

“The right people are the cops and FBI, DEA, CIA, I don’t fucking know. I can’t - I can’t go back to that.”

“Fine. You do what you have to. But let me do what I need to do.”

“What does Kisa think of all this?”

“If you think being pregnant has softened her, you’re wrong.”

“Fucking idiots, both of you, I swear.”

“She’s not storming compounds. She still has people on the inside she trusts. She wants to bring him down just as much as we do.”

“Daddy!” Lucy calls again, waving emphatically to get his attention.

“She comes first.” Seth says, jabbing a finger in her direction. “She always comes first. Soon, you’re going to have your entire fucking world flipped upside down, and you’re going to have to pull your selfish head out of your ass and realize you can’t go in guns blazing anymore.”

“I love Lucy. I’m not immune to what a kid means.”

“She’s not yours. I know you care but it’s completely different when its your own kid.”

“I would do anything for her. Don’t talk to me like I’m unaware of what having a kid means.”

“I know you would but she’s not yours. Until then, you can think whatever you want. But when that moment comes when she is staring up at you, you’re going to realize how unprepared you are; how weak and vulnerable you actually are. And all that smug bravado of yours is going to go right out the window.”

He turns at that and proceeds to walk back towards the house. He stops when Richie calls his name and looks back. His brother is still standing in the same spot, hands up, like he can’t believe this is how they are going to leave the conversation.

“Fuck it. Do what you want to do. But don’t get us involved. And don’t get your stupid ass killed.”

* * *

“Do you want to play with me?”

Kate stops outside the living room, not wanting to intrude on the conversation. She had just came back from her own house, taking about an hour to clean up, feed the cats, and pack a new bag of clothes because she is sure she would wind up spending the night again.

Lucy’s question is aimed at Kisa. The other woman stares at her and based on the blank expression, Kate can tell she has no idea how to respond. Or no idea how to phrase her denial in a politically correct, kid friendly way.

The men are currently in the kitchen, squawking at each other what is the correct way to properly cook stuffing.

Seth’s defense is he (Kate) was going to cook anyway and they just happened to show up uninvited and unannounced.

Eddie’s defense is he made a damn good version at Thanksgiving and no one had any complaints.

Richie’s defense is he knows the perfect ratio of ingredients due to his genius level IQ.

No wonder Lucy was dying for some attention. All these new toys and no one to play with.

“It’s okay if you don’t know how. This is a new game to me too so I don’t know either.” she adds, looking so hopeful that it nearly rips Kate in two.

“I… I’m not really into games.” she eventually replies.

“Oh.” Lucy sounds stumped, then in true Gecko fashion, asks, “So you’re not going to play with your baby?”

There is a loud thump as Kate’s head hits the wall and she bursts into quiet giggles.

“Miss Fuller!” she spins and rushes to where she is poorly hidden, then throws her arms around her waist. The look she gives is filled with exasperation as she loudly whispers, “Thank God you’re back.”

Kisa looks unimpressed by this comment and Kate feels an embarrassed blush rising up her cheeks.

“You’ll play with me right?”

“Yeah sweetheart. Go let Pluto out first. It looks like your daddy is ignoring him.”

“Okay.” she skips off down the hall as Kate moves into the living room.

“Kids say the darnedest things, right?” she smiles at Kisa, who shrugs.

“Wouldn’t know. Guess I shouldn’t be surprised she has no filter, just like Seth.” she replies. Kate raises an eyebrow at the remark and feels herself going on the defense.

“Seth is actually very good with her. I would say Richie eggs her on a lot.”

“I can see that as well. She… has always been important to him. She obviously holds him in high regard.”

“You’ve never met her.” Kate says suddenly, the pieces falling into place.

“No. I’m not the child type. Besides, I’m dating Richard - not them.”

“Soon, you’ll be family. Lu can be a handful but she’s really wonderful. But it’ll be different with your own baby, or that’s what people say.”

Kisa doesn’t have a chance to respond because Seth begins yelling for Kate as backup.

* * *

“I don’t think we should be doing this.”

“Just kissing.”

“Yeah but-” she sighs as he brushes another kiss over her mouth.

“You want more?”

“Yeah.”

He chuckles as he strokes his hand over the side of her face, tangling her hair lightly in his fingers.

“Well, if you can be quiet, I can help you with that.” he says quietly as his other hand wanders below the blanket and brushes against her. She lifts her hips a little, then groans and shakes her head.

“No. Can’t risk it. I would be mortified if your uncle knew and Richie would never let it go.”

“Just cause his girl has a stick up her ass-”

“Shh,” she pulls his head down to kiss him again. After a moment, he breaks away to trail his mouth down her jaw and to her collarbone.

“Daddy,” Lucy’s voice pulls them out of their moment and he sighs as he presses his face into Kate’s shoulder. He leans up on his elbow and turns to find her standing in the doorway.

“What’s up?”

“I can’t sleep. Can I stay in here?”

“Why?” he asks, making her frown and Kate squeeze his hand. “Yes but why?”

She doesn’t respond until she climbs into bed with them. He reluctantly moves away from Kate, allowing Lucy to settle in between them.

“How come Uncle Richie likes Kisa so much? She’s not fun and she’s kinda mean.”

“Huh.” he fights off a smirk as Kate clears her throat warningly.

“I think that she might be a little shy.” she replies. “Sometimes, people act a certain way when they are in an unfamiliar place. It’s not that they are mean or don’t like something. It can be hard for some people to be comfortable with something they haven’t experienced before. I don’t think she’s mean.”

“Then why doesn’t she like me? How come she won’t play with us? Uncle Richie likes to have fun.”

“I’m pretty sure you’re the first kid she’s ever come in contact with.” Seth says. “You’re like an alien. I’m sure there must be something she has in common with your uncle to make him like her.”

“What if she never likes me? Would Uncle Richie stop liking me?”

“No. That would never happen.”

“She knows how much you and your uncle love each other.” Kate adds. “I didn’t get to talk to her much but she did bring that up. You don’t have to worry about that.”

“I don’t know why they are having a baby. I tried asking questions and she’s not excited. She doesn’t act like a mommy.”

“How do you think a mommy should act?”

“Well, they are nice and smile a lot. They teach you things and play with you and help you. They make cookies and make sure you’re happy. They give lots of hugs. Like Miss Fuller.” she glances at Kate and smiles. ”Am I right?”

“That sounds like a nice idea and I’m sure most are but all moms are different.”

“I don’t think she’s up for the job.” she pauses, then adds, “Aren’t you supposed to only have a baby if you want a baby?”

“Yes. Sometimes… sometimes, a baby happens when people weren’t planning on it.”

“Was I planned?”

“Uh, well, not quite.” he says slowly.

“Is that why my mom left? She didn’t want me?”

“No. That’s not-” he sighs and she stares at him with an innocent expression that cuts at him.

“Did you want me?”

“Lu, I love you more than anything. But before you were born, I didn’t know I wanted to be a dad. I was… scared I couldn’t do it.”

“But you’re the best.” She says this with such confidence and certainty that he softens slightly. The interaction makes Kate smile at him over Lucy’s head.

“I know that now. But sometimes, if people aren’t sure of something, it can be scary. So, you shouldn’t judge someone because of how they may seem. They may not have had a chance to try it.”

“But I offered to play with her. She could have gotten a ton of practice. She didn’t want to.”

“Not this time but maybe another time. Besides, a baby is a lot different than a six year old.”

“I already know I want a baby.” she says after a long pause.

“You will be around 100 when I let that happen.”

“Do you want a baby?” she turns her head to look at Kate, who is startled - Seth can tell - but she plays it off well.

“I suppose one day. When I’m settled with the right person.”

“With Daddy?” her tone spikes with hope but the older woman remains cool.

“Maybe. We’ll see.”

“Daddy, do you want another baby?”

“If the opportunity came along, I think so. But if it didn’t, I am perfectly content with just you. Now, go to sleep please. It is way past your bedtime.”

“Okay.” she whispers and closes her eyes. They stare at each other over her and he mutters a quick apology, which she rebuffs.

“Sorry for what? It’s totally fine.”

“Not exactly at my hottest when I’m in dad mode.”

“I beg to differ.” she props up slightly and leans over Lucy to kiss him. “Good night.”

A little while later, he is almost asleep when he hears Lucy whispering at him.

“What?” he opens his eyes slowly and finds her rolled on her side facing him completely.

“It’s okay if you have to help Uncle Richie. I don’t want anything bad to happen cause you couldn’t protect him.” she says quietly.

“Uncle Richie is an adult. He doesn’t need me to protect him.”

“But you always said you were partners. How can he do it by himself? I’m big now. I’ll be okay.”

“That’s none of your concern. He’ll be fine, I promise.”


	17. Chapter 17

“Daddy,”

Seth grunts softly when he feels Lucy poking him in the shoulder. She sighs when she realizes that is as much of a response that she will get. She turns her attention to Kate, who is curled on her side facing them but definitely asleep.

“Miss Fuller?” she waits a moment but Kate doesn’t respond. She wiggles a little closer, then whispers, “Kate?”

She moves slightly but still says nothing. Lucy watches her closely, then moves in a little more.

“Mom-”

Kate stirs at that moment, then lets out a surprised noise at seeing Lucy inches from her face. The girl jumps back, but smacks her father in the face, waking him up with a pained hiss.

“Sorry! Sorry!”

“Lu, what the hell?”

“I’m sorry!” she squeals, trying to find the quickest escape route. She ends up crawling over Seth, who grunts and groans at every elbow and knee he receives.

“Go use one of your uncles as a jungle gym. Not me.”

“I’m hungry.”

“I’m sure Eddie is up. Go bother him. After today, who knows when we’ll see them again.”

Her footsteps flee from the bedroom and down the stairs.

“Sorry,” he mutters to Kate as they come together like magnets and he sighs as he curls around her, grateful to be next to her again. Though, last night, watching her sleep, with Lucy asleep between them had been… had been… well for lack of a better word, perfect.

* * *

Lucy stops in the doorway of the kitchen when she sees Kisa at the table. Richie was still asleep and Eddie was missing. The woman is seated with her back to the door. She’s hunched over in a big sweatshirt Lucy knows is her uncle’s and she has all her hair pulled up in a big bun.

She tries to take a step back but the floor creaks and she bangs into Pluto’s collar where it hangs on its hook, causing his tag to jingle. Kisa sits up and turns.

“Sorry.” Lucy whispers. She sidles past, keeping a wide distance between them as she moves to the cabinet. She climbs her stool to grab a bowl out of one, then reaches into the next for her Lucky Charms. She grabs the milk from the refrigerator, then sets it all on the counter to make her breakfast.

Kisa watches in silence, grimacing as the cereal overflows the bowl and scatters on the countertop.

“Should you be doing that?”

“I’m six, not stupid.” Lucy retorts as she pours in the milk. After a moment, she looks up with a sheepish expression. “I’m sorry. Daddy says I’m not supposed to be rude.”

She puts the milk back in the fridge, then carefully picks her bowl and walks to the table. Some spills as she sets it down but she sits and quietly eats, avoiding all eye contact with her future aunt. They sit in a long, awkward silence as they both stare elsewhere.

“I like your nails.” Lucy finally says, noticing the deep red color that adorns Kisa’s long nails. She raises an eyebrow but stretches her hand out to examine them herself.

“Thank you. Red is my favorite color.” she says.

“Did you paint them yourself? I tried once and I made a mess everywhere. Yours look very neat.”

“No, someone else painted them.” she glances at Lucy plain, bitten nails, then looks upwards. “You know, I’m not really good at playing games but I am good at makeup, hair, and nails. If you’d like, I can do yours. Your uncle just got me a whole new set of colors. I have it with me.”

“Really?”

“Yes. What’s your favorite color?”

“Blue, like the ocean. I want to live on the beach.”

“You sound like your dad.” she smiles slightly and stands up. “I don’t think there is a blue polish in this one but you can pick out what you want.”

“Thanks.”

“Who wants doughnuts?” Eddie suddenly arrives with a tray of cups and a box of doughnuts in hand.

“Is there a Boston Cream?” Lucy asks.

“Do you think I’d go get doughnuts and not get your favorite?” he replies as he pulls one cup from the tray. “Tea, just as you requested my lady.”

He holds it out to Kisa, who accepts it with a grateful smile.

“Thank you Eddie. You’re very kind.” she says. She takes a long sip, then sets it on the table. “I’ll be right back Lucy.”

She leaves the room to head upstairs as the other two dig into the doughnuts.

“Do you like her?” Lucy asks. Eddie nods as he drinks his coffee.

“I think she is very nice. Keeps your uncle under control. What do you think?”

“I don’t know.” she frowns as she shrugs. “She doesn’t seem nice or happy.”

“You just have to get to know her. Some people take some time to warm up to others. Trust me, I would let Richie know if I thought otherwise. I have a great judge of character.”

“What do you think of Miss Fuller?”

“She’s sweet and she makes your daddy happy. Besides you, I haven’t seen a lot that makes him smile. She does.”

“She’s the best.” she smiles as she thinks of the woman, but it fades as her thoughts move elsewhere. “Did you like my mommy?”

“Your mom is a bit of a different story.” he says carefully.

“That means no.”

“That means she isn’t my favorite person and I don’t like that she hurt you and your dad. But I will respect she is your mom. I didn’t know much about her. Maybe I never got the full story. I’ve spent a lot of time with Richie and Kisa. Kate is just genuine all around. Some people are a little more difficult than others.”

“Do you think she loved me?”

“Oh Lulu.” he sighs and taps her hand gently. He looks like he is at a loss for words but then smiles slightly. “You are just like your daddy, you know that?”

“So I’ve been told.” she replies, making him chuckle.

“You can believe it. Did he ever tell you about his mom?”

“Just that he didn’t have one either.”

“That’s right. I remember having plenty of these same conversations with him. So I am going to tell you what I told him, okay?”

“Okay.”

“Okay. I think that it is important to have a mom and a dad. Sometimes, they aren’t able to do their job and it’s important to remember that a family doesn’t end with a mom and a dad. You got me and Richie. Now you got Kate and Kisa.”

“Yeah.”

* * *

Kate is surprised to hear laughing as she heads into the kitchen. She stops briefly when she sees Lucy and Kisa sitting together. Eddie notices her presence and smiles with a small nod. She nods back, smiling as she approaches the table.

“Good morning,” she leans down to kiss Lucy on top of the head and notices Kisa’s work - all ten little nails painted in gold and silver. “Very flashy.”

“Do you like it?” she looks up with a smile and Kate responds with a nod. “I do too. Aunt Kisa is really good at doing makeup and stuff.”

“I can see that.” she smiles, glancing at the other woman. She looks slightly caught off guard by being referred to as aunt but then her face softens and a small smile forms. Eddie chuckles, smiling in a knowing sort of way over his coffee.

“There are doughnuts on the counter.”

“You went into town?” Kate reaches for a chocolate doughnut, then turns to sit with them.

“Cute little bakery you got there. Betsy is one sweet lady, no pun intended.” he comments. She raises an eyebrow, smiling at the added context.

“Yes she is. She’s also been a widow for five years.”

“Is that a hint?”

“Everyone could use some loving. Even you Eddie.”

They converse among themselves, waiting a little while longer before Richie strolls in. Seth follows not long after, flopping into the seat between his daughter and girlfriend. He greets them both with a kiss before telling the others good morning.

“What do you think?” Lucy holds up her hands for his inspection.

“Cute. I’ll allow it for now but it’s not going to be an every day thing.” he replies, to which she nods and retorts, “Okay Daddy.” in a pacifying tone, like she wants to keep him quiet.

“I really like it. You did a good job,” she says, turning back to Kisa, “I hope you have a girl. Even though you won’t play games, you can do this with them.”

Seth snorts into his coffee, earning him a nudge from Kate. Richie is silent but his eyebrows raise in amusement. Kisa looks briefly surprised but smiles. She glances at her fiancé and for a moment, she seems nervous. But then, she reaches out and places her hand gently on his arm.

“Can we go talk somewhere?”

He stares at her, like he’s trying to decide, then gives a silent nod and leads her out into the backyard.

“What’s that all about?” Seth glances through the door to see her speaking and his brother looking less than interested in what she had to say. After a moment, Richie’s posture relaxes and he pulls Kisa against his chest. The sight surprises Seth. He’s never seen her so vulnerable before. 

“I think Lu made a major breakthrough.” Eddie replies.

“What’s that?” her face scrunches up in confusion, causing them all to chuckle.

“They haven’t exactly been on the same level about things lately.” he points to the other couple. “I think you gave Kisa the little nudge she needed.”

“He didn’t say anything.” Seth says, a hint of irritation on his face.

“Why give you more fuel when he knew she just needed time? No need to jump down her throat again. Things are going to be fine.”

* * *

“Are you sure you can’t stay one more day?”

“You make it very difficult but yes.” Richie smirks as Lucy hugs him tightly.

“When will you be back?”

“I don’t know. We’ll plan something.” he kisses the top of her head, then she turns to hug Eddie one more time.

“Maybe I can come stay with you a couple days.”

“That sounds like a good idea. We’ll talk it over with your dad.” he straightens up, patting her gently on the back, and glances over the adults.

“Lu, why don’t you come help me in the kitchen?” Kate suggests, wrapping an arm over her shoulders. She reluctantly obliges, waving sadly over her shoulder at her uncles as Kisa walks to the car.

“Alright, I don’t know what the hell is up with you two but get it together. I haven’t seen you glaring at each other this bad since you both tried taking Rebecca Marsters to prom.”

“I’m not glaring.” Richie says as Seth scoffs.

“I’ll be in the car. Try hugging it out.” Eddie claps Seth on the shoulder before heading down the porch.

They are both silent, neither willing to bend, but eventually Seth speaks.

“Listen, if you need me, I’m here. If you need back up, you know I’d come if you called. We need a plan though - a good plan, not storm in all guns blazing.”

“Don’t worry, I can handle it on my own.”

“Don’t fucking be like that.”

“It was good seeing you.”

“Richard,”

“Come on, let’s hug so Eddie doesn’t bitch at me the whole way back to Houston.” they pull each other in, roughly slapping each other on the back.

“You need me, you call.” Seth says again. “You’re still my brother. I still got your back.”

* * *

He doesn’t expect him to call. They can both be so stubborn when they set each other off. And he knows why Richie is so pissed - not that he doesn’t want to help him but rather he insulted him by insinuating his dumbass wouldn’t be able to handle something of this magnitude on his own and needs Seth. Even though Richie was the brains behind every plan, he always seemed to shrink in Seth’s shadow. Seth thought it was a load of bullshit - more likely that he didn’t like to share the spotlight but he knows his brother will do anything to prove just the opposite.

“You want a refill?” Kate points to his empty glass and he realizes she has stood up from the couch.

“No, I’m good.”

“Can I have a soda?” Lucy asks.

“No way. It’s almost midnight. As soon as that ball drops, you’re in bed.” he replies, making Kate laugh as she disappears into the kitchen. “No one is getting a sugar rush now.”

She grumbles but sits up and moves so she is on his other side, putting her between them when Kate returns. At 11:58, she glances between them, then quietly asks,

“Is this gonna be a good year?”

They stare at each other over her head. Kate smiles slightly as he nods.

“I think so. I’m hoping it is. Lot of… new beginnings coming.” he says slowly, as the ball in Times Square begins its descent on their TV.

“I definitely agree with that.” Kate adds. Lucy looks accepting of their responses as the ball reaches the bottom and the clock turns to midnight.

“Happy New Year!” she grabs her horn and blows it loudly, making them both grimace.

“Happy New Year you monster.” Seth grabs her gently and plants a kiss on her cheek. She jumps off the couch, blowing her horn as she runs through the house, and waking Pluto to join in her makeshift parade.

“Happy New Year.” Kate slides into the spot Lucy vacated and they meet in a slow kiss.

“Happy New Year.” they smile at each other, neither saying anything else. He opens his mouth, inhaling slightly, and something is rolling around in his brain but he can’t say it.

“I love you.” he settles on that and she leans in again, repeating the sentiment back before they share another kiss. His phone beeps on the coffee table and he pulls back to check it. On the screen is a text from his brother.

_Happy New Year. Got eyes on a warehouse in San Antonio. Thinking next week. You in?_


	18. Chapter 18

“How long are you going to be gone?”

“Couple of days. Why are you frowning? I thought you wanted me to protect Uncle Richie.”

“Well I do but I still don’t like you being gone.” Lucy sighs and flops back onto the pillows as Seth continues to throw clothes into a small bag. “Is that selfish?”

“What do you know about being selfish?”

“Miss Fuller explained it because Dana wouldn’t share and Frankie said that’s selfish.”

“No, you are not selfish.” he drops a pair of socks into the bag, then sits next to her. “You are the last person who could ever be accused of being selfish. _Me_ , on the other hand,”

He stops mid sentence, then smiles as he ruffles her hair.

“You’re not selfish.” she says, making him chuckle.

“Thanks.”

“You sure you don’t need my help?”

“Positive. It would be selfish if I brought you with me.” he says, leaning down to kiss her forehead.

“How come?”

“Because it is my job to keep you safe. Even though I would love to have you with me, I know it’s not appropriate for you.”

“Maybe when I’m bigger.”

“I hope not. You gonna be good for Kate?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay. Come on, let’s go downstairs.” he stands, grabs his bag, then follows her down the stairs.

“All set?” Kate turns slightly when she hears them enter the kitchen. She wipes her hands on her jeans and comes to stand before him.

“Pretty much. You sure about this?”

“We’ll be fine.”

“If- you know, Eddie is a phone call away. Just in case. I wrote down his number. It’s on the fridge.”

“You sound like every 90s sitcom.” she chuckles and he shrugs, scrubbing a hand through his hair. She sees the barely hidden anxiety in his eyes and her smile fades a little. “It’s going to be fine.”

“Yeah.” he gives her a tight smile and nods.

“I made you sandwiches. It’s a long ride to San Antonio.” she says, reaching for the bag on the table. She holds it up with a small grin.

“Kate,” he sighs, wondering what the hell he did to get her in his life.

“Like I said, we’ll be fine here. You just… do what you need to do. All I ask is that you come back in one piece, don’t get arrested, and don’t give me any details. Deal?”

“Deal.” he dips his head down to kiss her. As they hold onto each other, he feels Lucy step up alongside them and wrap an arm around his waist. He drops one hand to tangle in her hair, pulling her in closer to them. “Just call if you need me, send a text, whatever. I’ll come back right away.”

“If it makes you feel better to think you’re needed, I’ll say yes.” she smirks just as a car horn beeps outside. “That’s probably Richie.”

“Yeah.” he nods briefly and they stare at each other for a long moment before she leans up to press another kiss to his mouth. “I really shouldn’t keep him waiting. Gets impatient.”

“Must run in the family.” she murmurs. “Be safe.”

“I will. Thanks again for staying here.”

“Anytime. I love you.”

“Love you too.” he says as the horn beeps again. “Lu, why don’t you come say hi real quick?”

“Okay.” she follows him out into the hall, Kate stays behind to give them space, and he stops on the porch.

“It’s only a couple days.” he says and she nods as he crouches down in front of her. “I want you to know that everything I do, it’s always for you, and I love you so much.”

“You are coming back, right?”

“Of course I am. I just want you to know. Okay?”

“Okay.” she nods again, then hugs him. He holds her tightly, face pressed into her hair, then he sighs and forces himself to stand up.

* * *

“How long are we going to do the silent treatment?”

“We’ve talked.”

“About the plan. Nothing else.” Seth comments, unwrapping a sandwich from the bag Kate had given him. Richie glances at it, scoffing slightly, and he rolls his eyes in response. “You got a problem?”

“Nope. Nice little set up you got.”

“No reason to be jealous.”

“I’m not jealous.”

“I notice Kisa didn’t make you a care package.” he takes a bite, savoring the mouthful of turkey, then adds, “Then again, she doesn’t strike me as the domestic type.”

“Shut the fuck up.”

“I’m not trying to be a dick.”

“Oh, you don’t need to try. It’s something you manage to excel at it with very little effort.”

“It’s just a fact.”

“Why because she was a dancer and not a Baptist kindergarten teacher?”

“First grade and no, because, that shit never seemed all that important to her.”

“She never had a chance. You never gave her one either. You don’t know her.”

“I know enough. You gonna sit there and say she’s jumping for joy over motherhood?”

“You know, the two of you are more alike than either of you think. Were you thrilled over becoming a father?”

“It’s different.”

“No, it’s not. You had the same scared shitless look for months, until you got your head out of your ass. She just didn’t take as long. We’re fine. Things are good. Thanks for the concern.”

* * *

**How is it going?**

_Okay so far. Lucy okay?_

**Yes.**

_How about you?_

**Perfect.**

  
He scrolls through his phone, tracing through the three days of text messages, as his brother huffs in the seat next to him.

“Fucking idiots.”

“Thought you said this was good intel.”

“It was.” he glowers out the windshield, squinting through the rain at the empty warehouse. He refuses to believe he was wrong, that this had gotten messed up. There had to be something there, even if it was just a clue to the next place. “Someone must have talked.”

“Or it was all a ruse.” Seth replies. This was the third warehouse they were going to hit. The first two had been shit jobs. It hadn’t been about the money or the illegal objects inside. It had been about the takedown, sticking it to Malvado, but these had been such minor locations, he wonders why they even bothered in the first place. This wouldn’t even register on his radar.

“Or it’s old. Some place they used to use.”

“What the fuck are we doing?”

“What?”

“I’m sitting here with you, hitting these shit spots, away from my kid-”

“You didn’t have to come.”

“Of course I had to come! But at least make it worth my time.”

“Oh, I’m sorry your highness, I didn’t realize only your time was precious! For your information, I had shit to do today too.”

“Like what? Rearrange your bookshelf a few more times?”

“Going with Kisa to her doctor’s appointment.” he snaps back, cracking his neck. His brother falls silent, then he adds, “We were supposed to find out what the baby is today. You’re not the only one who cares about their kid.”

“I’m sorry. But Richie, you know this is a waste of time. Think of the shit we saw in the other two. It’s garbage. If he even knows about it, he doesn’t give a shit. He’d wreck it himself if he got the chance. You think you’re hurting him but you’re not.”

“We can’t just topple the throne. We gotta build up to it. If we tried to hit him hard, now, where he’s at, we’d be dead. I’m not stupid. Every bit counts. Someone was keeping track of that. Even if it’s not major, they still count it. Maybe he’s not going to notice today but he’s going to start seeing the trickle. He’s the type-”

“I know what type he is.”

“He thinks he’s a king, a god even, like he’s untouchable. That’s why these were easy targets. He can’t imagine that someone would go for them. He takes and he takes and he takes until there’s nothing left. What does he do with it? Nothing. Keeps all his possessions locked up in cages. Well, I’m going to take from him. Then we’re going to lock him up.”

“This isn’t about the money. It never was.” Seth stares at Richie’s stern profile, suddenly understanding. “This is about Kisa.”

“Just one of a few reasons.”

“That was a long time ago.”

“You don’t know how bad it fucked with her. What would you do if someone took Kate, ripped her family apart, kept her hidden away for his own pleasure for years, building her up just to tear her down, and do it all again?”

“I’d rip his throat out.”

“Exactly. She is- this is closure.”

“Hell of a wedding present.”

“It’s not just us. There are others. Dictators can only last for so long before a revolution will form. He is so lost in his own world, by the time he realizes what is happening, it’ll be too late.”

“And then what?”

“Gonzalez can do what he wants with him.”

“Jesus Christ. What is this- the vigilante roadshow? He’s still seeking revenge for McGraw? Are you all fucked in the head?”

“He’s going by the books- officially. Informants, moles, traps. When he gets his hands on him, well, that’s a different story.”

“As if the Ranger would do anything corrupt.”

“Freddie has been going down a path for a long time. Seen things, heard things. Enough to drive someone insane. I guess you could call him a vigilante.” Richie shrugs, tapping at the steering wheel. “He’ll keep his word. There’s still things he doesn’t know. Things you could give him.”

“I’m am not playing ball with the law. You want me to knock out a few of these sheds, fine, but I’m not going to become the thing he accused me of being. Not gonna give him that satisfaction. Besides, it was years ago. If Malvado’s smart, he’s not going to stay in the same place. I don’t know shit anymore.” Seth slumps further into the seat and sighs. “There’s nothing here. Let’s get the fuck outta here.”

* * *

“Lucy, wake up.”

The command is paired with a rough shake of her shoulder. She slowly wakes up, drowsy and half out of it. When she finally opens her eyes, she sits up quickly in a panic.

“Hey, it’s okay. Everything is okay.”

“Wh-who are you? Why are you-” the second question dies as she realizes she is not in her bedroom. “Where- where am I? Kate? Kate!”

“Relax, it’s okay.” the stranger moves closer, causing Lucy to back up with a fearful look in her eyes. “I’m not going to hurt you Lucy.”

“How do you know my name?”

“Because I’m your mom silly. I know everything.”

 


	19. Chapter 19

“I miss Daddy.”

The comment stops Kate in her tracks. She has just shut Lucy’s light off and is in the process of closing her door. She smiles softly at the statement and nods as she walks back into her bedroom, turning on the light as she goes. The girl is pouting in her bed, blanket pulled up to her chin. Pluto lays at the side of her bed like a furry guard.

“How come he hasn’t called?”

“I don’t think he can. But he keeps texting me.”

“Did you tell him I said hi?”

“Yes.”

“Does he ask about me?”

“Every time.” she replies as she sits on the edge of the bed. “Is this the first time you’ve been away from him?”

“Yes. At least I think so. Did he say when he’ll be home?”

“Not yet. I’m sure he’ll be back in the next couple days.”

“It’s already been three. You said a couple is two. He said he’d be back in a couple days.”

“Sometimes people say that but it doesn’t exactly mean two.”

“Oh.”

“I’m sure he’s fine. I promise if he calls, I will put you on the phone with him. I would call but-” she stops, not sure how to continue. She only responds when he texts, never knowing when the right time to reach out is. She knows he would drop everything for Lucy but she has this vision of Seth lurking somewhere, trying to keep hidden, and her blowing his cover by ringing his cell phone. “He’s just busy honey.”

“Okay.” she nods and closes her eyes but Kate stays. She notices that Lucy’s mouth is tight and she’s squeezing her eyes.

“Lu, what’s really going on?”

“Nothing.” she whispers but there is a hint of tears in her voice. A sudden sob comes out and she lets Kate gather her into a warm hug. “What if he never comes back?”

“Munchkin, I promise he’s coming back. Why would you think he wouldn’t?”

“Chloe said.”

“Chloe?” Kate frowns at the mention of one of her other students. She never noticed Lucy have an issue with any of the kids. But if it would be anyone, it would be Chloe. “What did she say?”

“Hallie saw us get in your car and asked why. So I said you were staying with me cause Daddy had to do something. I didn’t say you’re his girlfriend though. And she asked why I didn’t stay with my mom and I said I didn’t have one.” she sniffs loudly and digs her head into Kate’s shoulder. “So then Chloe said that they left cause I’m stupid and boring and they don’t love me. What if Daddy really doesn’t want me either and he lied to go away?”

“Do you really believe that?”

“I didn’t think so but now I’m wondering. Cause moms aren’t supposed to leave their kids but she left me. So what’s stopping Daddy from leaving too?”

“Lu, your daddy loves you more than anything. I knew that the second I met you two. I promise you he is not leaving you. You are the most important thing to him.”

“Really?”

“You even have to ask? Yes. Trust me, any time your dad and I are together, you’re all he talks about. You’re his first priority in everything. He doesn’t do anything without thinking how it impacts you first.”

“Then why is he keeping secrets? He always tells me everything and this time he won’t.”

“Because he is doing something that only… only adults understand. He’s not lying to you. It’s just something you don’t need to know.” Kate says quietly. She pushes Lucy’s hair behind her ear and gives her cheek a gentle pinch. “Besides, if he ever thought about running away, your uncles and I would have to kick his butt. And you know we would win.”

The last part draws a small smile out of the girl but Kate can tell she is still upset.

“Why don’t you come stay in his room with me? We can turn a movie on and I’ll even let Pluto sleep in the bed.”

“Daddy never lets Pluto in his bed.”

“I know so it’ll be our secret. I’ll wash the blanket and sheets before he’s back.”

“Okay.”

They head down the hall to Seth’s room. Once inside, Lucy immediately jumps into his normal spot and buries her face against his pillow. Pluto hops onto the foot of the bed and sprawls out on his side. Kate grabs her cell phone and remote from the dresser and settles against the headboard. Lucy slides along the mattress, pulling Seth’s pillow with her, and presses against her leg. She holds her close as she check her phone for any messages.

Nothing from him. She chews on her lower lip, debating her next course of action, then opens up her text chain with him.

_Are you able to talk? Lucy is having a bit of a moment._

She sends the text before she loses her confidence and waits. Not even a minute later, her FaceTime is buzzing.

“It’s for you.” She taps Lucy on the shoulder and she lifts her head as Kate accepts the video.

“Daddy!”

“Hey munchkin. What’s going on?” his face is dimly lit and Kate can tell he is sitting in a car somewhere. The connection isn’t the greatest, so he keeps freezing every so often.

“You’re coming home right?”

“Of course I’m coming home. Probably tomorrow night. I have one more thing I have to do and then we are coming back. Are you behaving?”

“Yeah. Daddy, I really miss you.”

A pained expression passes over his face. His eyes flick to Kate, then settle back on Lucy with an easy smile.

“I really miss you too baby. Everything okay?”

“I just want you to come back. You promise you’re coming back?”

“You will be the first one I call when I’m on my way.”

“Okay.” She nods but she still looks skeptical, which he picks up on.

“Everything is fine Lu, I promise.”

“Okay.”

“What time is it? Isn’t it a little past your bedtime?”

“Miss Fuller said I could stay in your room. We are going to put a movie on. Is that okay?”

“Sure. Just try and get some sleep, okay? I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“You promise?”

“Absolutely. I don’t want to sit here any longer with Uncle Richie. He smells weird.”

She giggles, her face more relaxed, and he seems more at ease as well.

“Daddy, I love you.”

“I love you too Lu. Good night.”

“Good night.”

“I’ll be right back.” Kate tells her as she climbs off the bed and walks into the hall. “She’s okay. Just some kids being mean on the playground.”

“I’m sorry about all of this.” he rubs his free hand over his eyes and suddenly looks exhausted.

“It’s really fine. She’s not used to not having you around. Probably made her nervous not hearing your voice.” she winces as he grimaces. “I didn’t mean it like that. I just…”

“No. I get it. I should have called her.”

“If you can’t-”

“It doesn’t matter. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Okay. I love you.” She adds almost hesitantly but he grins and tips his head.

“Love you too.” he ends the call on his end. She locks her phone and turns to go back to the bedroom.

* * *

The first thing she realizes when she wakes up ( _wakes up? Comes to?_ ) is she can’t move her arms. Her head is foggy like she drank too much and has a hangover but she knows that isn’t true. Or is it? No, she wouldn’t have been drinking with having to take care of Lucy.

She tries to think of what happened prior to sleeping ( _passing out?_ ). Vaguely remembers talking to Seth and laying with Lucy.

“Kate? Kate!” Lucy’s muffled shouts force her to lift her head. Her neck is killing her- aching from being slumped forward for God knows how long. She feels her heart begin to pound as she looks around the unfamiliar surroundings.

Then, she realizes that she’s tied to a chair. Duct tape over her mouth. A rope wraps around her chest and pulls her arms back behind her. She tries to move her wrists and feels metal bite into her skin- handcuffs? Her ankles are bound to the chair legs. There is no way of moving or screaming.

The room she is in is rundown. Peeling paint, holes in the floor, furniture covered in sheets. The door in front of her is solid wood and has several locks, all turned, bolted shut.

Her only hint of anything is the window that has no curtain. The sun is just beginning to rise over an empty field. There are no signs of civilization anywhere.

* * *

 

“My mom?” Lucy stutters as she stares at the woman before her. Her gaze darts back and forth as she tries to find some type of resemblance or familiarity. She gets a smile and a nod in response. “My…”

She coils back against the headboard and wraps her arms around her knees.

“It’s okay Lucy. You’re okay.” She reaches out to touch her but Lucy jerks away, her eyes wide with fear and confusion.

“How do I know you’re not lying?”

“Proof.” She says as she moves back. She reaches into her pocket and pulls out a photo. She holds it out and Lucy hesitates before she slowly reaches out to take it. She turns the photo over and stares at the image of this woman arm in arm with her father. They stand on a beach, smiles on both their faces.

It is a jarring sight for Lucy, who has only ever seen Seth smile like that at Kate.

“Why did you leave?”

“Who told you that?”

“Everyone.”

“Lucy, I never left. All I’ve ever wanted was for us to be together again. I’ve been looking for you for a very long time.”

“Really?” she still looks skeptical but she sits up a little, somewhat intrigued.

“Of course.”

“I don’t understand.”

“I went away for a couple days when you were just a baby and when I came back, you were gone. Do you ever wonder why you and your dad move around so much?” there is a long pause and she hesitantly reaches over. Lucy doesn’t move back when she rests her hand on top of hers. “He didn’t want us to be together. He’s been trying to keep you from me.”

 


	20. Chapter 20

“No, Daddy wouldn’t do that.” Lucy shakes her head emphatically. “He always says that - every time I -”

“I know it’s hard to believe, especially after probably hearing one story your whole life.”

“But it’s not just Daddy. Uncle Richie and Uncle Eddie say the same.”

“What do they say?”

“That it’s… hard to explain.” she falters, but quickly recovers. “No. No, at Christmas, Uncle Eddie said you hurt Daddy and Uncle Eddie never lies about anything.”

Sonja’s mouth tightens into a thin line but her easy smile returns only seconds later.

“Are you hungry? I’ll get you something to eat.”

Lucy doesn’t respond but Sonja stands anyway.

“I’ll be right back.”

“What about Kate? How come you didn’t ask her if you could see me? She’s really nice and she wouldn’t have cared.”

“I said I’ll be right back.” She slams the door shut as she leaves and Lucy hears a lock click into place.

“You should have listened to me.”

“Shut the fuck up.” Sonja scowls as she climbs down the stairs and comes face to face with her partner. Carlos raises a hand as he tips his head in a shrugging sort of way.

“Just saying. Did you really think she wouldn’t have questions for her absentee mother?”

“She’s five. What does she know?”

“Isn’t she almost eight?”

“I don’t fucking know. Do you want to send her a birthday card?”

He lets out a low whistle and chuckles as he stands from the sheet covered couch.

“Perhaps it is best you took off. You’re not very maternal. You really don’t remember the day she was born?”

“Where are we at with making contact with Malvado?”

“Did I touch a nerve?”

“Carlos, I’m not in the mood for your fucking games. And really, I’m only working with you so my name is cleared. That’s all.”

“That’s not what you’ve said in the past.” he whispers in her ear, then clacks his teeth in a teasing way, insinuating a bite. She shoves at his shoulder to get him to move as she walks by. “What are you doing with the other one?”

“If your lackey didn’t bring her, I wouldn’t have to figure that out.”

“He said she put up quite a fight.”

“She looks about eighty pounds soaking wet. I’m sure she wasn’t an issue.”

“I don’t know. They say…” he trails off, smirking slightly. “They say mothers are supposed to be protective of their cubs. You hear stories of them lifting heavy cars to free their trapped babies. Don’t underestimate a mother.”

“She’s not her mother.”

“Was that some resentment I hear? You were the one who walked away right?”

She ignores the jab and continues on to the old, heavy, wooden table they have some drinks and food stacked on. She selects a water and granola bar, then heads back upstairs.

Lucy jumps as she pushes the door open and cowers again. She looks to have been crying and Sonja pushes away the wave of irritation that she feels. She fucking hates crying and it shocks her that Seth would raise such a weakling.

“Here, eat this.”

“I don’t like granola bars.”

“Well, that’s all we have.”

“I’m not hungry. I want to go home.”

“Soon. Do you know what this is?” she holds her phone out, showing the picture on the screen. Lucy shakes her head no and hugs her knees to her chest. “Look closely.”

“I don’t want to.”

“Answer my question!”

“I already said no! I’m not blind or stupid!” she glances at the phone anyway and eyes the necklace. “It’s ugly.”

“I didn’t ask for fashion tips. Where does your dad keep it?”

“I already said I don’t know what it is! I know what I’m talking about.” Lucy snaps. Her faces scrunches up in a scowl that reminds Sonja of Seth and the girl spits out, “Obviously you’re the stupid one.”

“You’re not supposed to talk to your mother like that.”

“You don’t act like a mom. I can tell you’re being fake. Uncle Richie says you can tell everything about a person by their eyes and your eyes are empty. If you really missed me, you’d be happy! I always knew you didn’t love me.”

“That’s not true. I told you-”

“I trust Daddy! He loves me and he never lies to me. How come you won’t answer my questions? Why did you lock me in here? Why couldn’t we stay at my house? Because you’re mean!”

“You think I’m mean?”

“Yeah cause you wouldn’t have taken me if you weren’t and you’d give me more than a granola bar and you’d be nice. You don’t like me.”

“Well, I’ve got news for you little girl. Your precious daddy doesn’t care either. He didn’t want you. He’s stuck with you. He’s not coming for you. I’m sure he’s relieved.”

“That’s not true. He told me he was scared cause he didn’t know how to be a dad but he’s the best now. You’re just a liar and I don’t have to listen to you.”

“Lucy, we can make this very easy or very hard. I suggest you listen to me otherwise you’ll see how mean I can get.” Sonja stands from the bed and walks to the door again. “You’ve got a smart mouth. You clearly are a big girl. Maybe I’ll give you some time to think things over. Can you do that?”

“I’m not going to change my mind.”

“We’ll see.” she slams the door and the lock turns again.

Lucy throws the granola bar across the room and for a moment, she feels more angry than anything else. She spots the cell phone still on the bed and quickly grabs it.

* * *

“Can you just answer the fucking thing?” Richie snaps, hearing Seth’s phone ring for a fourth time.

“I don’t know who it is! Probably just some spammer.”

By the sixth call in a row, he is irritated and answers.

“Hello?” his tone is snappish at best and for a moment, there is a long pause. “Hello?”

“Daddy,” Lucy’s voice is a quiet whisper and at first, he’s not entirely even sure he’s hearing correctly.

“Lu?” he pulls the phone away and checks the number again. Not one he recognizes. “Lucy?”

He hears a sniff and every fatherly instinct he has kicks into overdrive.

“Lu, can you hear me?”

“Yeah.”

“What’s wrong? Whose phone is this?”

“Daddy,” her voice cracks and then she’s crying, “Daddy, I want to go home. I don’t like it here.”

“Where? What’s going on? Where’s Kate?”

“I don’t know. I don’t know.” the cries turn into hysterical sobs. “You’re gonna come get me, right?”

“Yes. Yes. Lu, honey, come on, calm down, I need you to focus for a minute okay?” he pauses but she keeps crying. “Baby, listen to me. I am coming right now but I need to know where you are and what’s going on. What happened? Take a deep breath and tell me what happened.”

She sucks in three shuddering breaths and hiccups.

“Me and Kate were watching _The Wizard of Oz_ and I- I fell asleep in your bed and when I woke up, I wasn’t at home. And there’s a lady. She said- she said she’s my mom but she’s not nice and she said you lie and she showed me this necklace and locked me in the room.”

“Alright, Alright. Is she there?”

“No. She went out again. Daddy, I don’t trust her. I don’t want her to be my mom. I don’t want one anymore.”

“Okay. That’s okay. Can you see outside?”

“Yeah, it’s just a lot of grass. Like at the cabin. There’s nothing. How are you gonna know where I am?”

“I’ll be able to. How did you get a phone?”

“She left it. I think it was an accident.”

“Okay. Can you hide it?”

“I want you to stay on the phone!”

“I will but if she comes back, I don’t want her taking it. Are you hurt?”

“I don’t think so. No, no I’m okay. I don’t know where Kate is or Pluto. Do you think she hurt them?”

“I’m sure they’re fine.”

“Daddy,”

“What?” he waits for her to respond. “Lu?”

“Hi Seth,”

“Sonja. What the fuck are you doing?”

“Kids are so fucking predictable. I knew the first chance she got, she’d call you. She’s the perfect bait.”

* * *

She leans against the wall and stares at Lucy sitting on the bed.

“If you touch even a fucking hair on her head,”

“Oh stop. You think I’d hurt a child? I just wanted to get your attention. Now, when Malvado gets here, I can’t make any promises. I’m sure he will be very interested in meeting her. An eye for an eye, so to speak.”

“Why are you doing this?”

“Self preservation. Do you have any idea what the past six years have been like? He’s not a man who forgives easily. I’m tired of running and I thought, what would get me back into his good graces?”

“What are you talking about?”

“Oh. Right. I was ordered to follow you. I worked for him too. Deep undercover shit. He loved you like a son and you were doing so well but he felt you pulling away. I met you about a week later. You fucked up, which caused me to fuck up. I’m tired of being hunted like a damn dog. I want the amulet.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Don’t play fucking stupid. Her life depends on it. I know you have it. Bring it to me before he gets here and I’ll let her go. Don’t do it or get here late, then all bets are off. What will it be?”

“I don’t have it.”

“That’s not the right answer.”

“Well, I can’t give you something I don’t have. Sonja, just let her go. She has no idea what’s going on. Please, if there is even a shred of maternal feelings in you, do not do whatever you plan on doing.”

“You sound desperate.” She lets out a light laugh. “It’s funny actually.”

“There’s nothing fucking funny about this.”

“Yes, there is. You. You playing the dutiful dad out of guilt and fear, forcing yourself to be this person you’re not for someone who isn’t even yours.”

“What?” his blood runs cold at the comment. “Shut the fuck up.”

“At least I’m pretty sure. There’s possibly a ten percent chance she is. Like I said, you were a job. I wasn’t falling for you or in love. I had plenty of fun on the side.”

“You’re lying.”

“Am I? I guess you’ll have to find out.”

“Where the hell are you?”

“Remember when you asked me to marry you and I said no fucking way? I’ll see you there. Better hurry. From my estimate, you still have about another three or four hour drive ahead of you.”

“How do you know where I am?”

“Ask your brother.”

* * *

The phone goes silent in his hand and he stares at the blank screen. His brain feels like it is shorting out.

“What is going on?” He vaguely registers Richie’s voice beside him. “Seth! What the fuck is going on?”

“Stop the car.”

“What? From what I could hear, that’s the last thing I need to do!”

“Stop the goddamn car!”

His brother hits the breaks, nearly swerving off into a ditch.

“Get out.”

“Seth,”

“I said get out of the fucking car!” he flings the door open and storms out onto the road. Richie stares at him through the windshield, then follows suit. He barely straightens up when Seth sucker punches him.

“Jesus Christ! What the fuck!” he groans in pain as he clutches his nose. “You fucking prick!”

“Who was your point person on this?”

“I told you!”

“No you didn’t. So who the fuck is it?”

“Rafa.”

“You goddamn idiot!”

“What?”

“It was all a setup. He’s working with Sonja. She got Lucy. This sting operation was a diversion.” he throws one more punch, catching Richie in the jaw, and storms around to the other side of the car. “Come on, answer the fucking phone! About time! I need your help.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it’s been a while. Life happens and writer’s block occurs. But we’re back! Hello to anyone still following this story!


End file.
